A Game of Thrones
by DisPrincess
Summary: Shuriki returns to Avalor with overwhelming forces & the Royals are forced to flee. But Shuriki has not won yet. The battle for Avalor has only just begun. How much can Elena overcome? Is Isabel as strong as she is smart? What will Esteban do when given power? Can Mateo find out who he really is? What will Gabe do when he can't protect his princess? *A dark & emotional journey*
1. Chapter 1 MATEO

PROLOGUE:

Forty Three years ago, an evil sorceress named Shuriki had invaded the kingdom of Avalor. She killed the king and queen and claimed the throne for herself. The princesses of Avalor, Elena and Isabel, along with their grandparents had been protected by magic with the help of their royal wizard, Alacazar. Elena had been saved by but trapped inside a magical amulet and the rest of the family preserved in an enchanted painting. It took forty one years for Elena to escape the amulet, free her family and reclaim the throne that was rightfully hers. Because she and her family did not age while being magically protected, Elena had now been ruling Avalor for just about two years as the Crown Princess and only had two more years before she turned twenty years old and would became queen. With the help of her friends and the Grand Counsel, she had restored peace and vanished the dark reign of Shuriki. Her people loved her and she was completely devoted to each and every one of them.

There had been rumors across Avalor and the bordering kingdoms for nearly a year that Shuriki was alive and quietly building up an army. She was said to be hiding somewhere in Cariza, causing fear, chaos and rebellion amongst the people. The nation was divided and many remaining loyal to King Joaquin and his family were being targeted in the smaller villages. It was said that Shuriki supporters were threatening those who did not join the cause. The terror in Cariza was growing worse every day and the monarchy was slowly losing their power over the people.

Crown Princess Elena of the kingdom of Avalor was well aware of the situation their neighboring kingdom was facing. There was little that she could do to help her friends though as her royal guard and navy were already busy dealing with the beginnings of their own string of crimes, suspected to be in connection to the ongoings in Cariza. There were barely any military to spare and the security surrounding the royal family had been increased as the threat of an invasion was becoming more of a real possibility.

The royal guard had come together with the jaquins, long time protectors of Avalor, and had put an evacuation plan into place. It was something that they hoped they would never have to implement. If they did though, they would be ready. Or so they thought. When the day of the invasion finally fell upon them, there should have been more jaquins to help the royal family get to a safe spot. There weren't though. Only the three jaquins assigned to protect the crown princess showed up. They had always assumed that if there was an attack, they would somehow know that it was coming, they were wrong. They had never expected it to be so soon. It was always something that was thought to happen in the distant future, something they still had time to prepare for. The enemy ships sailed into the harbor in staggering numbers, far greater than any of the guard or navy had ever imagined possible. Invaders also attacked from the north, coming over the border from Cariza. Shuriki and her most trusted soldiers had gained access to the palace before the ships hit the harbor and were immediately on the hunt for the rulers of Avalor.

The Avaloran guards had to act fast, they were completely overwhelmed and many of them had to change their escape route. They all knew in their hearts that many, perhaps most, would not survive the night.

* * *

MATEO

When Shuriki and her army invaded, Mateo De Alva the Royal wizard of Avalor, was in his workshop. The workshop was a secret chamber with in the palace. He heard the canon fire first and rushed to a backdoor that led from his workshop to just outside the palace walls. He found himself on the cliffs overlooking the harbor. He saw a swarm of ships sailing into the harbor ready for war. Many had already reached the docks and soldiers were storming the city. The Royal Navy tried their best to defend but it was obvious that they were taken completely off guard. There were ships sinking down into the waters, mostly trading vessels never imagining what their fate for the day was going to be. Smoke began to rise from within the city. The intruders seemed determined to burn it down. Mateo knew at once what was happening. The rumors of Shuriki's plan for vengeance were true. He knew she would find and kill the royal family first and then go after those who were most loyal to them.

Mateo heard screams from above and as he looked up he saw his three jaquin friends fleeing Avalor with Princess Elena. Gabe, Elena's guard, was with them as well. Mateo could hear the distress in Elena's voice. They were going to lose Avalor. There was no way they could fight against these forces. At least Elena was out of the palace and hopefully headed to a safe place. He needed to get out of Avalor too.

He ran back into his workshop, a place where he had begun to gain confidence in his magical abilities. He had come so far but he still had much to learn. That refuge of his still held too many books yet to be read. They contained too many potions and spells he had not mastered and without them, he would never learn. There was no way he could save everything. He'd have to leave it all and pray that no one discovered the chamber. He grabbed his tamborita (a drum wand he used to cast spells), a few herbs and crystals he thought might come in handy and of course, the Codex Maru. The Codex was his most prized book of spells. It held beyond centuries of myths, magic and legend. It was simply irreplaceable. Mateo would die to keep that book out of the wrong hands. He stuffed everything in his satchel, discarded his wizarding robes for fear of being discovered and headed out.

It would be too dangerous to use his usual entrance / exit, that lead to the library. He decided that he would have to use the hidden tunnels that led into the mountains. He wasn't exactly sure where he would go, perhaps North East to Cordoba, an ally of Avalor. His first priority however was to get to his mother. She lived just outside the city in the old village.

Mateo started down one of the tunnels. It wasn't long before he realized that he wasn't alone though. He heard people up ahead. Someone must have had the same idea as he. He came to two intersecting tunnels. If he took a right he knew he'd end up at the bridge that lead to the city, just over the waterfall. He cautiously peeked down that way and saw two figures running down. A taller man and a young girl.

"We can get out this way princess" The man said. Mateo recognized the voice as Rico, one of the royal guards. The child must be princess Isabel, Elena's 12 year old sister. Mateo followed them and exited the tunnel where they had been just moments before. He stood on the cliffs directly under the bridge. He looked around for Rico and Isa and saw them climbing down the mountainside to his left, trying to make their way towards the water. He peeked up towards the bridge and could see soldiers storming the palace.

"Princess! Nooooo!" Rico shouted and Mateo looked back down to see a blur of a figure that could have only been Isabel fall towards the water. He then watched in horror as an arrow pierced Rico straight in the heart. Rico's face froze with a stunned expression before he tumbled forward off the cliff and into the water.

Mateo wanted to scream himself but he some how refrained. He went back into the tunnel and shut the entrance tight. His breath became short and quick and sweat began to pour all over him. His legs became weak. He leaned his back against the wall of the passage way and slid down. He curled his knees up close to himself and just hugged them. His mind raced but there was no finish line. He felt trapped. His head began to feel light and he felt like the halls were spinning around him. He closed his eyes and began to deepen his breaths. He needed to gain control of himself.

"You can do this Mateo... you need to do something... you can't just sit here." He told himself aloud. He took another deep breath to work up some courage and finally stood up. He stepped outside again and analyzed the situation. He couldn't climb down, he'd be seen for sure and end up with the same fate as Rico and Isabel. The waterfalls were directly below him. He needed to stay under the bridge, out of sight. He then came up with an idea. It would take a lot of concentration but he had no other choice. It was his only way to escape the palace.

He took out his tamborita and turned it towards himself. "Leviluq" He said as he beat his hand against the drum. His feet lifted off the ground and he floated up and under the bridge. He made his way across, keeping as close to the underside as he could, knowing that he couldn't be seen. He could hear war cries coming from both sides of the fight. He could hear agony in the screams of fallen soldiers. Mateo had to shut it all out though. If he lost his focus, his spell would fail and he would fall into the rushing waterfalls. He was relieved when he made it across. He lowered himself to the ground, staying close to the cliffs once again, away from the roads and into the city. He kept to alley ways so he could stealthily make his way through the chaos and towards his home.

Mateo picked up his pace when he saw smoke rising from where his house was located. He saw the actual flames once the gates were in view. He ran in screaming for his mother. He looked around the courtyard first and saw no sign of her. He lifted his tamborita once again, yelled a water spell and an abundance of liquid flew from the fountain that sat in the yard, dousing the home and extinguishing the flames. Mateo ran inside.

"Mom!" He yelled.

There was no response.

"Mom!" He yelled again, running up stairs, stumbling a bit as they crumbled slightly from fire damage.

Again there was no response.

Mateo could feel his anxiety rising once again. He remained in one spot, just turning in circles as his eyes scanned the rooms. There was no sign of her. He rushed back down stairs and out of the house. He headed towards the back of the house where the basement doors were. The basement had once been his magical sanctuary. When Shuriki had ruled Avalor, she banned all magic and Mateo's basement was the one and only place where he could practice spells from his Grandfather's old notebooks. His Grandfather was Alacazar, the former Royal Wizard of Avalor and Mateo aspired to be just like him.

As Mateo swung open the doors, smoke surrounded him. He coughed hard and his eyes burned. He cleared a path using yet another spell and hurried down the stairs.

"Mom!?" He yelled again

As the last of the smoke cleared, Mateo finally saw his mother. She was face down on the ground near his desk.

"MOM!?" Mateo yelled once more but this time in a concerned panic. He ran to her and knelt down by her side. He rolled her over and held her weakened body in his arms. Her eyes were barely open and she let out a feeble cough.

"Mateo..." Rafa De Alva said faintly as she lovingly looked into the green eyes of her sweet son. She knew she wasn't going to make it. She had inhaled too much smoke trying to get to the box her father had left for Mateo. She had to let Mateo know where he came from. Something she had never done. It was a complicated situation and she only ever wanted a simple quiet life with Mateo. She had always tried to shield him from the life of magic that now he seemed destined to have.

"Under... your desk...a box..." She told Mateo as her voice trailed off. She paused trying to gain strength to explain. "You must go north and find him... far north... the Freelands...he'll be there... I never told you... I'm so sorry..."

"Mom... I don't understand" Mateo said confused and scared. Why was she telling him all of this _now_? What kind of secret had she been keeping?

Rafa's eyes closed and she coughed again. She opened them once more, using every last ounce of energy her body would allow and stared at Mateo. She smiled at the young man that she'd raised on her own. He was smart, ambitious and had already saved the kingdom more than once with his self taught magic. He had been through a lot yet he remained sweet, innocent, and sometimes slightly awkward in character. She was proud of him in every way. She'd never get to see him grow old and wise but she knew with all of her heart that he would do great things. It was in his blood.

"I love you, my son" She finally said with her last breath. Her eyes closed and her body became limp in Mateo's arms. He didn't know what to do. He hugged his mother close to him, burying his face into her shoulder and sobbed, shaking his head and whispered "no" over and over again.

* * *

Mateo knew that he shouldn't have stayed in his home as long as he had but he didn't care if he was discovered or not. He had lost his mother in the midst of chaos. She was an amazing woman. She was the only family that he had. His entire life it had only been just the two of him. She deserved to be buried properly. Luckily for Mateo, his magic allowed him to do so by himself. He found a large stone and placed it over the grave and with a beat on his tamborita, he wrote, "Here lies Rafa De Alva, beloved mother"

He sat by the stone in a trance as the late afternoon turned to dusk. It was quite some time before he remembered her last words to him. He didn't understand them at all. He walked back into the basement and looked around. Most of his grandfather's notebooks had been destroyed by the fire. His heart sank knowing that it was all irreplaceable. He made his way over to his desk. _"What box?"_ He thought to himself. He got down on his hands and knees and crawled underneath, He looked up to see a small wooden box nailed to the back corner. He pried it loose and just stared at it a moment. Sliding out from under the desk, Mateo sat up, bumping his head as he did but not caring much. He was too filled with wonder.

He took the top off the box and found a small vile, similar to the ones he stored his potions in. This one looked very old though. Ancient. Behind the vile was a piece of paper, on one side were six glyphs. Mateo wasn't quite sure what they represented. He turned the paper over.

It read: Ataguchu , Born of Maruvian Blood

"Go North" Rafa had told Mateo... so that's what he was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2 ELENA

"We need to land" Skylar, the half bird / half jaguar said to his fellow jaquins, Migs and Luna. They all knew that they had to find somewhere to keep Elena, the crown princess of Avalor, safe and out of sight. She rode on the back of Skylar along with her royal guard, Gabriel "Gabe" Nunez. She was not riding with them willingly though. Elena had wanted to stay and stand up to Shuriki, to defend her kingdom and her family. Gabe, however, had wasted no time. Shuriki was already inside the palace. He scooped her up in his arms and whisked her away, saving her from the deadly fate that awaited her if she were to stay. Elena had tried to free herself from Gabe's grasp, flailing her legs about and pounding her fists on him where ever she could land a blow. She screamed at him that they needed to go back, screamed that she couldn't leave without her grandparents and her sister. Her efforts were unsuccessful as Gabe was just too strong for her to physically fight off. Gabe's heart tore as he listened to the sound of fear in Elena's shrill cries. He wanted nothing more than to run back for her family. The risk was far too great though and he had one task: to keep Elena alive. There were other guards that were assigned to protect Isa, Luisa and Francisco and all Gabe could do was pray that they were successful. He had wrapped one arm tightly around Elena's small waist and held on to Skylar with the other as they flew away from the palace and away from Avalor, Not knowing when they would be returning. Elena had finally given up her fight once they were in the sky. She was positioned with her legs on one side of the jaquin and she turned her body towards Gabe as she wrapped her arms around him to stay steady on their jaquin. She stared over his shoulder as she watched the palace grow smaller and smaller in the distance. Her cries eventually began to fade as she knew that there was not much she could do now. Still, she was furious with Gabe and her anger festered as they rode on in silence.

The trio of jaquins had headed North West upon leaving Avalor. They flew over the kingdom of Cariza and continued on further west. After some time, they spotted some small islands grouped together and decided it would at least be a good place to rest. They landed on a beach on the south side of one island. There were jungles just behind them but they could tell from above that the island was vastly small mountains, valleys and meadows. Quite similar to Avalor but seemingly uninhabited.

Gabe was the first to climb off Skylar's back and he held out his hand to Elena, wanting to help her down. She scowled at him as she hopped down unassisted and brushed past him, fists squeezed tightly and tensing up with anger once again. She stopped a few yards away with her back to him and the jaquins.

Gabe knew that she needed a moment to gather her thoughts. Even though there was nothing else he could have done, he understood her anger towards him. He saw her take a deep breath in and heard her exhale in a huff. "Elena...?" He whispered softly and with caution as he slowly took a step towards her, unsure if she was ready to talk. At the sound of his voice, Elena spun around to face him. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes burned with fury as she stomped towards him. _"Nope, not ready to talk yet"_ Gabe thought to himself, eyes widening as Elena's open palms slammed against his chest, pushing him back, surprising him with the amount of force she hit with.

"How _could_ you?!" Elena demanded "I could have stopped Shuriki! I could have stayed and fought!"

Gabe simply stood tall, letting Elena take out her frustrations on him. With each pounding of her fists, he could only stare at her with more and more sympathy. He knew she felt helpless. Her first instinct was always to stay and fight. She was quick to jump into action without a plan, never really thinking of the end result. It was exactly how she had gotten trapped in that amulet forty three years ago. Gabe knew how this one would have ended, even if Elena hadn't admitted it to herself yet. This time there was no amulet to protect her from Shuriki's wrath. There was only Gabe. He had done what he had to do.

"You're just going to stand there?!" Elena finally asked. She wanted Gabe to react, she wanted a reason to justify the blame she was placing solely on him. "You just left everyone there to _die!"_

"My job is to keep _you_ safe" Gabe spoke at last. He was calm but firm with his response. His face expressionless. " _You_ are the crown princess. Without you Avalor doesn't stand a chance. If we stayed you'd be dead now too. Shuriki would not have hesitated to kill you. And Isa? Your Abuelos? They'd all be gone too... just like what happened to your parents. It would have been foolish to try to stand up to her and that army"

Hearing Gabe use her parents and the rest of her family to make his point and call her foolish was the last straw for Elena. She cocked her arm back and slapped him across the face. Again, Gabe took the hit, knowing Elena needed an emotional outlet. She was hurting. What he said may have been harsh but it was exactly what Elena needed to hear. She needed to hear the reality of the situation.

"If anything has happened to Isa..." Elena said staring Gabe straight in the eyes with a threatening intention.

"It's on me" Gabe finished for her, more than willing to take the burden of guilt off Elena's shoulders. Gabe's face remained calm and stern but his eyes and his voice became pained.

At that moment, Elena knew that she had gone too far. Gabe cared about Elena's sister as if she were his as well. Elena was well aware of this. Just as she was well aware of his feelings for her. It had been two years since they had met and their friendship had grown to something so much more. Though neither ever spoke the truth aloud, it was no secret that there were mutual feelings of love between them. There were few, if any, people that Elena trusted more than Gabe. He would never do anything to intentionally hurt her or her family. She knew this with all her heart. If Gabe thought for even a second that he and Elena could have saved them all, he would have stayed. Elena had kept her eyes locked on Gabe's. She saw the strength he had in them. He was hurting too but he remained strong for her. Everything he did was for her. The intensity in her eyes began to soften as the truth hit her hard. Gabe could see the realization overcome her.

"We all had our orders Princessa" Skylar added gently in defense of all of their actions.

With her eyes still on Gabe, Elena nodded, somehow giving him an understanding smile through her distraught expression. For Gabe, as well as the three jaquins, to not stand up to Shuriki and fight, the situation must have surely been hopeless. She then dropped to her knees, buried her face in her hands and just sobbed as her anger turned into grief.

Gabe gave her a moment and then knelt down by her side and pulled her in close to him. She allowed her head to drop against his chest and wrapped an arm around his neck. Her acute feelings of resentment towards him were gone and she was now truly thankful to be in his arms. There was safety and comfort where she was in that moment and she clung to it because it was all that she had left to hang on to. She knew that Gabe's calm and cool reaction to everything was exactly what she would need to gain clarity, analyze her situation and devise an actual plan.

* * *

They still hadn't spoken to one another about the invasion and by the time they had built themselves a temporary shelter, fire and settled down for some rest, there was an awkward tension that began to grow between Gabe and Elena. Gabe peaked over at their jaquin companions, who planned to take turns on a night watch. Skylar and Luna were sleeping soundly while Migs stood proudly at attention, taking his job to a level of seriousness that always trumped the others. Luna stirred from her sleep as Skylar let out a loud snore.

"Hope Skylar's snores aren't going to keep us up... maybe we should have had him take the first watch" Gabe joked nervously in attempt to ease the tension and start a conversation. He then cleared his throat uncomfortably scolding himself for doing so at an inappropriate time. He felt slightly better about it when Elena let out a quick chuckle under her breath and smiled at him. She immediately looked back down though, staring somberly at the fire.

"I don't think I'll be sleeping much tonight" She stated.

"yeah..." Was all Gabe could muster as a response. He hesitated a moment before saying what he needed to say. What he needed Elena to know. "There was a guard assigned to each member of your family in case of invasion. They were all left in good hands.. I didn't just... I didn't just leave them Elena."

"I know you would never do that Gabe." Elena said sweetly and Gabe let out a sigh of relief.

"We have to believe that they got out safely and have found shelter... just like we did" Gabe told her with hopes of reassurance.

"yeah..." Elena trailed off, wanting it to be true but the knot in her stomach told her it just wasn't so. "And what about everyone else? Naomi? Mateo? The palace staff? Our friends in the city? The villagers? What's going to happen to all of them?"

"I don't know" Gabe sighed honestly.

Elena closed her eyes and hugged her arms around her curled up knees to comfort herself. She didn't want to think about any of it anymore. She didn't want to have to figure it all out. She was tired and defeated. She laid down and closed her eyes, hoping to make the nightmares of the day go away. The corners of her eyes filled and as she squeezed her lids tighter, the stream of silent tears began. Eventually Elena's body gave way to exhaustion and she fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 ISABEL

Isa gasped for air as she came up from under the water. With the falls bearing down on her, the swim to the surface had been more difficult than she had thought it would be. It had been a very high jump and was a bit more painful than she figured as well, But her calculations for point of entry were spot on. She had been down in the harbor countless times, she knew exactly what she was doing. She swam to the closest rock and held on, needing to catch her breath. The palace sat atop a cliff completely surrounded by water. She would need to make an attempt to swim to the cliffs adjacent the palace. From there she would try to find refuge somewhere in the city. She kept most of her body sunk in water, trying to not be seen. She figured if she stayed close to the crashing falls, it'd be more difficult to spot her. She looked around for Rico but didn't see him. He was no longer on the cliffs. Isabel waited a a bit for him to come up from the water but he never did. She winced at the thought that he didn't make it. Rico had been by her and her family's side nearly everyday for the last two years. He, like most of the guards and palace staff, had become like family themselves. Helping Isa escape from the palace had cost him his life. Isa was on her own now and she couldn't let his death mean nothing. She had to get to a safe place. She used that thought as motivation and pushed off the rock and swam as hard as she could towards the shoreline.

Once across she stayed close to the cliffs. As she came near the harbor the sounds of canon fire from the battling ships was almost unbearable. When she reached the docks, she finally found a safe place to pull herself out of the water. Most of the soldiers who had stormed the city were well inside already and she was able to go unseen. She hurried to an ally way, ducked down behind a barrel and pressed herself up against a wall to rest again. Unlike her sister, she had never been one to enjoy physical activity. She was always much too busy studying, reading, and inventing. This was all much more Elena's speed than hers. On top of everything, she was terrified.

From her hiding spot she could see another enemy ship approach the docks. Soldiers jumped off, wielding swords and ran towards the city, ready to take down anyone who dared oppose them. Isa had to keep moving. She was in the middle of the battle and needed to be as far from it as possible right now. Shuriki had killed her parents 43 years ago and would have killed her and the rest of the royal family too if they hadn't been saved by magic. She had no doubt that she and Elena, being the two heirs to throne, would be targeted once again.

* * *

As she made her way from ally way to ally way, She began to gain confidence in her ability to duck and dodge the enemy. She studied their movements. They were positioning themselves throughout the busy streets, establishing their dominance. There were some townsfolk who tried to stand up for their city but from what Isa witnessed, it didn't end well. Avalor's invaders were ruthless and unnecessarily brutal. They showed no mercy.

As a princess, living in a palace, Isa had been sheltered from any violence and crime. The amount of blood being shed was far worse than what she could ever have imagined. It wasn't the blood or gore that bothered her as much as it was the looks on the faces of the dead and dying as well as the looks on the faces of those who had just done the killing. It was tough to watch and not scream or become ill. Yet, Isa did it with little effort. She studied those looks and knew immediately that she could never forget them. In fact, she found it difficult to actually shield herself from it at all. She _wanted_ to watch and she _wanted_ to remember. She felt like she had been fooled her entire life and was angry that everyone had let her think that the world was good when here she was watching innocent people being killed just mere feet away from her without any thought to it at all. For the first time in her life she felt stupid and naive. How had she never realized there was such evil in the world? She realized that Shuriki had killed her parents but she had never actually seen any of it and it wasn't like this. This was relentless. How could any human being take someone's life so effortlessly and for what cause? She couldn't wrap her head around it. _"They must be dead inside"_ She thought to herself.

Isabel was in such a stupor that she didn't notice the two individuals who had entered her current ally from behind her. A hand grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth to keep her from screaming and pulling her down to the ground. Her eyes widened and heart stopped at the sudden impact.

"shhh... it's just us" Whispered Quique. Isa let out an audible sigh of relief as she recognized her friend from school. He was accompanied by their other friend, Amara.

"What are you doing here in the city?!" Amara asked "They're looking for you ya know. I overheard them say that Shuriki wants the princesses found and brought back to her"

"Dead or alive" Quique added morbidly.

Isa didn't know what to say at first. She was still recovering from the surprise of being discovered. Thankful that it hadn't been the soldiers. She stared at the both of them, gathering her thoughts about the events that had unfolded. She hadn't yet had time to even think about what happened, let alone relay the story.

"I jumped from the cliffs" Isa said, as Quique and Amara's jaws dropped. Isa could hardly believe it herself.

"Well we have to get out of here" Amara told her. "Follow us"

Amara grabbed Isa's hand and the trio fled the city together. Amara and Quique knew the city much better than Isa did so they were able to maneuver and avoid the soldiers much quicker than Isa had. Once out of the city, they headed into the mountains, making sure to stay off the roads. They came to a small opening of a cave, barely visible.

"What's this?" Isa asked them.

"It's an old entrance into the Crystal Caverns" Amara explained as she entered the cave first. "It was used before they found a better place to mine"

"Is it safe?" Isabel asked, afraid that she already knew the answer.

Quique shrugged. "Who knows. Do you have any better ideas for somewhere to go right now?"

Isa didn't. She shook her head vigorously and then entered the cave behind her friends.

"What do we now?" Amara said, looking to Isabel. Isa wasn't sure how to react. No one really ever looked to her to lead before. The doubt clearly showed across her facial expression. "You don't have a plan?" Amara asked, surprised that the smartest girl she knew had no idea what she was doing. "Where were you even headed? Do you have anyone to help you?"

"Ummm I don't know" Isa replied. "I guess... I was just trying to get somewhere safe"

"Well no where in Avalor is going to be safe for you." Quique stated very matter of fact. He seemed oddly unfazed by the events of the day and even now was busy exploring the cave and touching the crystals that hung from the walls. Perhaps it was just his personality. His attitude was very devil-may-care. Getting in trouble never fazed him and it seemed he was destined for it. Some crystals on the wall he touched crumbled to the ground.

"Maybe you shouldn't be touching that" Isabel told him nervously. "We uh... wouldn't want the walls to fall in on us" She continued half joking, but really not at all. The cave _was_ really old and was most likely very unstable. The space they were in was small and the ceilings low. If the walls crumbled, they would most likely be crushed or trapped inside.

"We have worse things to worry about right now than some crumbling old crystals" He replied as he nonchalantly leaned up against the wall. As he did, there was a slight rumble that was very foreboding. His eyes widened as he straightened up, he stared at the girls apologetically. Behind him , the wall that he had just been up against crumbled to nothing. The trio just froze in place, waiting for the worse. When the dust settled however, it was obvious that what Quique had been touching was not the original wall to the cave. It had been man made and the true wall sat only a foot behind it. A short pedestal was revealed and the friends gasped when they saw a dagger of sorts sitting atop it. The blade was a green glass like stone that seemed to glow as the dim light from the cave shown upon it. They tentatively made their way over to it.

"Should we touch it?" Amara asked Isabel but it was too late, Quique was already reaching for it and when Amara finished her sentence it was already in his hands.

"Cooool" He said as he waved it around, not even giving a thought as to _why_ the artifact had been hidden in the first place.

"Let Isabel see it!" Amara ordered Quique "I'm sure she can tell us what it is". Quique did what he was told and handed the dagger to the princess. She examined it closely.

"Wow! This is A! MAZING!" She said with delight. "I think the stone is obsidian. It's an igneous rock that forms when molten rock cools rapidly. Usually it's black in color. This green obsidian is incredibly rare. It's only found in a few places in the entire world!"

"Neat!" Amara and Quique said in unison as they looked upon their treasure with awe.

"HEY! Who's in there?!" A voice called from outside the cave, startling Isa, Amara and Quique, bringing them back to reality. The crumbling wall must have given them away. They huddled together for safety and all held their breath, not daring to make any noise. Maybe whoever was outside would just go away.

They were wrong.

One of Shuriki's foot soldiers stepped through the entrance, sword already drawn. He simply laughed when he saw that his opponents were three children. Then his eyes filled with a crazed excitement as he spotted Isa and recognized her at once.

"Princess Isabel..." He started with an evil grin. "Did you know that you are wanted... Alive... or DEAD" He thrust towards her suddenly with his sword. Amara acted quickly and with little thought. She shoved Isabel out of the way, causing her to fall to the ground. She saved Isa's life only to meet her own fate. The sword pierced her left lung. She gasped for air as she fell to her knees. Quique Stared into the petrified eyes of his dying friend. Her mouth was agape, longing to speak her last words but not a sound came soldier laughed at the look of horror on the boys face and raised his sword again. Isa immediately jumped to her feet, dagger still in hand and before the soldier could swing towards Quique, Isa forced the obsidian weapon in the man's back. It was enough to stun him. He paused but before he could recover Isa pulled out the dagger and immediately jammed it back it, the blade was incredibly sharp and sliced through his body's tissues with ease. The young princess had been overly exposed to a tremendous amount of violence in a very short time. Something in her had finally snapped. She screamed out as she lost all control of her senses and repeated the stabbing motion over and over until finally Quique had to pull her off their attacker.

"He's dead! Isabel! He's dead!" Quique repeated until Isabel came out of her manic state. The two friends sat back, side by side and stared wide eyed at the two bloody bodies before them. Both lifeless. One their best friend, the other the man who stole her life.

Isa began to tremble as she came to terms with what she had just done. She looked down at her blood soaked gown and then glanced over at Quique who was also in a state of disbelief. Isa dropped the dagger, causing a loud clanking sound that echoed within the now silent cave. She turned her palms upward to stare at her hands. Hands that were dripping with the red liquid that had only moments ago given life to a fellow human being. Hands that she never imagined to be capable of committing such an act.

"Are you ok?" Quique asked her. Isa could only shake her head no. She couldn't even explain what had just come over her.

"I don't think we can stay here anymore" Quique told her. Isa nodded in agreement but couldn't bring herself to move just yet.

* * *

After gaining whatever sort of composure they could conjure, Quique and Isabel cleaned themselves up the best they could. Isa changed out of her royal gown and into the dress that Amara had been wearing. It too had blood on it but wasn't nearly the disaster that Isa's was plus it was more modest than Isa's gown. She then took the dagger and chopped off her long, wavy brown hair that usually flowed down her back. now it came just to her shoulders and was no longer what Quique had called "princessy".

Before leaving the cave, Isa stopped and looked at Quique. "We need to say goodbye" She told him. He said nothing but already understood what she was about to explain. "It'll be safer if we don't travel together. I'm too much of a target right now but if you go back into the village and keep quiet about everything you might have a chance to survive."

"OK" Quique agreed. "Where will you go though?"

"It's probably best if you don't know anything... for the both of us." Isa explained.

"You're right" Quique agreed once again. "Just be careful princess. And keep that dagger close to you. You'll probably need it again at some point"

Isa nodded but the thought of having to use the dagger again made her stomach twist.

The two friends said their goodbyes and tightly embraced each other. They then stepped out of the cave together, and stood holding hands under the moonlit night sky. Isa squeezed her friend's hand, wishing him luck. Quique returned the gesture. Then Isa headed in one direction and Quique in another.


	4. Chapter 4 ELENA

Elena blinked her eyes slowly open, and adjusted herself to stretch her stiff back. Her body ached. She was on the ground staring at the "walls" of a makeshift shelter. It took her a moment but then she suddenly remembered where she was. She had fallen asleep on an unknown island. Everything was unknown. The fate of family and friends, the fate of Avalor, where she would go next, how she would get there. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the sky. It was so blue and clear. Not a cloud in sight. But Elena found no joy in it's perfection. Instead, she grew angry that there could be such peace and beauty in such an evil, violent and selfish world. She wondered what it would be like to not have the weight of a kingdom on her shoulders. What would it be like to wake up and have someone else come up with all the solutions.

"WHAT?!" Elena heard outside of her shelter. It was Gabe.

"They're _all_ gone? Everyone?" Gabe asked, completely shocked. The three jaquins hung their heads with sorrow.

"Shuriki and her army came for us first" Luna explained. "She destroyed the portal to Vallestrella and then massacred the jaquins on the mountain. We're the only ones who made it out."

Elena's heart sank at the news of the jaquins. They had been the protectors of Avalor for centuries. During Shuriki's last reign, it was no secret that she and the jaquins were not on friendly terms. They also had helped Elena reclaim the throne. It wasn't surprising that she would seek to destroy them.

Elena sat up finally. She couldn't just lie there sulking. She wasn't the only one who had lost loved ones. The jaquins had been completely wiped out. All Migs, Luna and Skylar had now was her. She needed to do something to avenge their dead. She looked at Gabe, he hung his head along side the trio and mourned with them. Gabe's parents lived in Avalor city. He had no idea what had happened to them either. Yet he never mentioned it. Elena knew how close he was to them. He must be going crazy with worry on the inside. She had to find a way to help them.

Elena quietly rose to her feet, suddenly finding strength through her desire to help her friends. There was no way she was going to give up. There was still too much unknown for her to fall into despair just yet. She would find a way to get home to whatever was left of Avalor.

"The five of us can't just storm Avalor by ourselves. We need a _real_ plan and it's going to take some time" Migs explained to an anxious Skylar. Skylar was much like Elena, acting first rather than thinking things through.

Elena nodded slightly at Migs' statement but kept to herself as she made her way over to her companions. Listening to their conversation intently.

"But what if we are too late? We need to act now" Skylar argued.

"Migs is right" Elena said firmly. Her friends hadn't seen her coming and they all startled as she approached them. She stood tall and regal, her feet grounded on the beach. She had the aura of a true leader that made them all suddenly gain confidence in their predicament.

Elena was feeling empowered once again as she spoke, "The last time Shuriki invaded Avalor, the people waited forty one years before they were freed from her terror. Surely they can wait again. This time, I guarantee you that they won't have to wait as long. Yeah... there are going to be lives lost. But if we don't succeed those lives lost will be in much greater numbers. We have to take our time and do this _right_. We're not going back to Avalor without an army. Not just any army, we need to have the strength and numbers to march in there with no chance of failing. We _will_ win! We _will_ avenge those we lost! We _will_ take back what is ours!"

Migs, Luna and Skylar hung onto Elena's every word. Gabe grinned as he listened to the vigor in Elena's voice. He had been worried about the princess the night before. He had never seen her so defeated. But now she was back in all her glory. _This_ was the woman that he had fallen in love with and would follow anywhere.

* * *

The details of Elena's plan weren't quite figured out yet and it was determined that in the mean time, they needed to find a change of clothes. Elena's signature red gown and Gabe's royal guard uniform stood out entirely. Then there was the matter of the jaquins. Large jaguars with wings were not exactly inconspicuous. If word got out that Elena was alive, she would surely become a target. It was important that no one knew who she was until they were certain trust could be established.

Migs set out on his own to fly above the closely grouped islands, trying to stay out of sight as he did. He was looking to see if there were any signs of villages or settlements of any kind. He saw what looked like a port and small market place on the island just to the south.

"We need to start somewhere" Gabe told Elena, in reference to the marketplace that Migs had reported back to them about. "The sooner we can make allies, the sooner we can figure out where to go next"

Elena was a bit reluctant to begin trusting people they didn't know so quickly, but Gabe was right. They needed a starting point. "OK" She agreed.

Before heading over to the island, Gabe and Elena tried their best to alter their appearances. Elena tore all the pink ruffles from her dress making it just a plain red one. She then removed her gold belt and gold hoop earrings. Gabe removed his uniform jacket and ripped off the red stripe that ran down the outer side of his pants. They looked at each other and both shrugged. It wasn't much of a difference but it was the best that they could do. Hopefully it was enough for them to not stand out too much until they could find something better.

* * *

Skylar flew them south and landed on a secluded part of the island as to not be seen. He would stay there and remain out of sight until Elena and Gabe could return.

"Just stay close to me" Gabe told Elena as they approached the marketplace, Gabe positioning himself slightly in front of Elena as if to shield her. She rolled her eyes at him and stepped ahead of him instead. Sometimes she felt like he treated her like such a child. She was perfectly capable of handling herself in a new environment and was well aware of their task.

"I'll be fine" She insisted. "annnd... you trying to _'guard'_ me isn't really going to help us disguise ourselves. I'm not a princess right now which means you are not my guard"

" _fine"_ Gabe said in a huff. She never wanted him to "guard" her anyways, in any situation, so he supposed this wasn't much different. "We'll walk in together. Keep your ears open, try to listen for any information about what's been going on or if there's anywhere we can go on the island. We need to find anyone who might support Avalor"

Elena nodded and she and Gabe walked silently into the marketplace. They browsed some new clothes. They were mostly all the same and exactly what everyone surrounding them seemed to be wearing. Brown and neutral colored muslin tops, pants and skirts with no particular design or style. Just simple and functional. Elena scrunched up her face and frowned at the unflattering attire. Gabe responded to her look with one of his own that seemed to say "Suck it up Princess. We're not in Avalor anymore" Elena shrugged and gave him an innocent look, apologizing with her large brown puppy dog eyes. Gabe smiled at her, a bit humored by the sweet youthfulness that she was maintaining that day despite their current situation. He picked up some clothes for himself and then urged her to do the same. It didn't matter at all what they looked like, just as long as they could get rid of their current clothes. They both picked out off white colored tops, Elena's a sleeveless v neck and Gabe's a short sleeve pull over shirt. Elena chose a brown knee length skirt with a draw string tie at the waist. She also grabbed a pair of simple black leather slip on shoes. Gabe decided that he could get away with keeping his current pants and boots.

Elena offered to trade her gown for the new clothes as it was made with fine materials. The tradesman agreed and allowed Elena and Gabe to change their clothes in his small tent.

"How do I look? Will I blend in?" Elena asked Gabe nervously as she stepped out of the tent, desperately not wanting to be the one to give away their identities. He could only gawk at her. She was still stunningly beautiful to him.

" _You,_ will always stand out where ever you go" Gabe told her and she blushed slightly as their eyes connected and locked on each other in a way that they so often did. A way that made their hearts skip a beat in unison and a way that made them forget there was anyone else around or any troubles awaiting them once their moment was over. "At least you look more like one of the locals though" He continued and turned from Elena, bringing them both back to reality.

"Good" Elena replied, as she nodded with satisfaction. "Your turn" she told him, motioning towards the tent.

"Oh no" Gabe said, almost laughing. "There is no way I'm leaving you alone out here. I'll change later. Once I know we're both safe."

Elena rolled her eyes at him once again and after thanking the clothing tradesman, continued making her way through the marketplace.

They browsed each merchant's goods and lingered a bit longer if there seemed to be interesting conversation nearby. At first, they weren't hearing anything of use but finally, as they browsed some woven blankets they heard two men talking about Cariza. Shuriki's army had taken over and now controlled the entire kingdom. The king and queen were still alive but they no longer had any power.

"It's only a matter of time before they move on to Avalor" They heard one of the men say.

"That's good" Gabe whispered as he leaned in close to Elena who too had overheard but was pretending to look at a pink, red and white striped blanket with fringe on the ends. "They don't know about Avalor which means no one is looking for you yet. We should be safe here at least for the night"

Elena nodded in agreement.

"Miss?" Said the voice of a small but broad woman. "Are you interested in that blanket? It's made of very fine wool"

"Oh" Was all Elena could say as she had been so wrapped up in listening to the two men that she hadn't realized she was holding it and had nearly walked away with it. "Well, it is very pretty but I'm sorry I have nothing to give you in return"

"Here" Gabe interrupted, before the woman could accuse Elena of stealing and cause a scene. He reached into his pocket and pulled out several of the buttons that he had torn off his uniform. "They're real silver. Is it enough?"

The woman nodded that it was. Elena took the blanket and they continued on their way.

"Not everyday I get to buy something for a princess" Gabe whispered in her ear "Besides, who knows how long we are going to have to set up outdoor shelters. A blanket is probably something we're going to want to have."

Elena smiled up at Gabe with gratitude. It _would_ be nice to have something to sleep on that night rather than in the dirt.

They walked around for some time but heard nothing more of any value. Gabe traded a few more of his buttons for some food and they decided that it was time for them to leave. They would return in a day or so to see if they could learn anything new.

* * *

Upon returning to their original camp, Elena, Gabe and Skylar relayed what they had heard while at the marketplace. They all agreed that they should return the next day and actually talk to some people. They needed to find out how the natives felt about Avalor and if they could be trusted. They needed to know which direction to head in order to find someone willing to fight for them.

They started a camp fire and shared a meal of some of the fruits and vegetables picked up at the marketplace. The mood was quiet and somber as they all ate. Everyone was deep in thought thinking of loved ones they knew were lost, loved ones who were left behind, all the unknowns that they had as a result of keeping Elena safe.

Elena's eyes drifted to each of her friends, knowing what they had done for her and knowing that they would continue to risk everything for her. Her heart sank with guilt and her head spun as she couldn't yet find a way to lead them.

After deciding who would take the first night watch, the jaquins nestled themselves away from the fire to get some sleep, leaving Elena and Gabe alone. Elena continued to stare at the trio as they walked away, pondering their situation.

"It's not your fault" Gabe told her.

"What?" Elena said softly but with surprise. Her head whipped towards him, in awe that he seemed to read her mind.

"None of this is your fault" Gabe repeated. "You did nothing wrong. The only thing you're guilty of is being our leader. We all knew what we were doing when we signed up to be protectors of Avalor and the royal family. We believe in you Elena."

"But what if I can't figure this all out? What if I let you all down? What if I fail?" Elena asked, putting voice to her concerns.

"No" Gabe said, shaking his head. "You won't fail. You are one of the strongest, people I've ever known. You don't fail. You'll figure out a way back to Avalor and we are going to do everything we can to help you do that."

Gabe's confidence in Elena was infectious. Every time she was starting to feel hopeless, he was there to pick her back up. She locked eyes with him and met his adoring stare with gratitude.

"Thank you" Elena whispered and Gabe just nodded.

"You should go get some rest" He suggested.

Elena agreed and made her way over to their shelter. She laid out the blanket that Gabe had purchased at the marketplace, laid down on one half of it and pulled the other half around her for warmth. Gabe continued to sit by the fire alone until it had dwindled down. Elena watched him. He always said the right things to her and she believed him without a doubt that he would follow her anywhere and do so without hesitation or regret. Yet, she still felt a sense of guilt as she could see the look on his face. He was scared. It wasn't a fear of their own situation or fear that Elena would fail, but a fear that was far away. It was back in Avalor with his family and friends. He feared that the worst had happened or would happen.

Gabe finally got up from his spot around the fire and headed over to the shelter. He laid down near Elena and turned onto his side, facing away from her. He had assumed she was sleeping. She was not. Her eyes were opened and stared at the back of his head. She wanted to do something to ease his mind just as he had always done for her.

"Are you OK Gabe?" She whispered.

Gabe startled a moment but then shook his head as he realized that he shouldn't be all that surprised that Elena was still up, wheels probably still turning in her head. "I'm fine princess" He told her but Elena knew better.

"Really?" Elena pushed, "Cause you haven't mentioned your family at all. I'm sure you're worri..."

"I don't want to think about it" Gabe interrupted her abruptly.

"I"m sorry, I just thought if you talked about it..." Elena said, still talking to the back of Gabe's head, hoping he would open up to her.

"It's alright" Gabe told her comfortingly, realizing that he snapped at her unnecessarily "There's just nothing I can do about it now so it's easier to put it in the back of my mind and focus on what we can do right now."

Elena nodded, though Gabe couldn't see. She then unwrapped the blanket from underneath her and spread it over Gabe too as she moved herself in close to him. He was a bit surprised by her gesture and tensed up a bit as he always felt a bit nervous when she was close to him. But he didn't argue against it. As he glanced over his shoulder and into her eyes, he could see that she simply wanted to do something nice for him. He knew that she was struggling with ways to give back to her friends who had lost everything for her. She wrapped an arm around his waist and reached for his hand. He took it and held it tight, it _was_ a comfort to him that she cared so much. The embrace was just as much of a comfort to Elena though.

She rested her head on the back of Gabe's shoulder. As they lie in silence, thoughts wandering, their breath began to synchronize, growing deeper and longer, slowing their anxious heart rates and eventually they fell asleep finding solace in the power of touch.

* * *

"ELENA! WAKE UP!" Gabe directed urgently in the early morning hours. The ground rumbled and Gabe heard cries of help coming from all three of their jaquin friends.

"WHAT?!" Elena said as she jolted up to a seat with alarm, now feeling the shaking of the earth beneath her. She stared wide eyed at Gabe as he stood from where they had just been sleeping and a look of terror spread across his face. He silently offered Elena his hand as he stared towards the jungle behind their shelter. She took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Her jaw dropped too as the rumbles came to a halt. It had been horses. Hundreds of them. Each with a rider set on its back. Each armed with sword and shield, prepared to conquer whatever or whoever got in their way.


	5. Chapter 5 ESTEBAN

Alone in a darkened cell, Chancellor Esteban sat shaking his head in disbelief, trying to tell himself that this couldn't be happening again. The invasion was bringing back all of his nightmarish memories. The events of Shuriki's first invasion were still the most vivid visions of his past. He was the one who had once helped her invade Avalor and for what? Power? Power that he never even achieved. It was all pointless. The death of the king and queen,his Aunt and Uncle, was pointless. And the rest of his family? He had lost them all for 41 years until his cousin Elena was freed and saved them all. She, Isabel and his Abuelos had all forgiven him for serving Shuriki all those years but he never forgave himself for betraying those who loved him the most. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't feel any guilt for what he had done. He had convinced them that he did it to survive and they had all believed him. He let them, not wanting to destroy the second chance that he had been given. He finally realized just how much they cared about him and he told himself that he would do anything for them now.

He wondered why Shuriki had not killed him yet. After all, he was the one who had stolen Shuriki's wand, stripping her of her power and giving it all to Elena. His first assumption, when he had learned that it was Shuriki invading, was that she would come for him after she had taken out the royal family. It didn't happen though.

So far, she had let him live. While trying to escape the palace with Higgins, his royal guard, they had run into several of Shuriki's men. Higgins had stepped aside and let the soldiers take Esteban away. It wasn't much of a surprise that Higgins didn't put up much of a fight, well any fight really. Higgins had never been the best guard. He was short in stature, out of shape and more often than not, was completely clueless. Still, he had been loyal to Esteban and Esteban trusted Higgins with his life as well as with all of his secrets. He hoped that Higgins had gotten away safely yet a small part of him would be relieved if those secrets had died along with Higgins that day.

A light flickered in the distance and Esteban heard a pair of footsteps headed towards him. He saw the lantern first and as a figure approached and lifted the lantern, a face was revealed. Esteban showed no shock in his expression as he was not surprised at all.

"Hello old friend" Victor Delgado said with a devilish smirk upon his face.

Victor and Esteban had been childhood friends. Victor, like Esteban had made a deal with Shuriki the first time she invaded Avalor. Esteban had betrayed him though after the deal was done. Victor was banished from the kingdom while Esteban remained by the queen's side. Victor had returned once with plans to ruin Esteban but had failed. This time, he had not.

"How are your accommodations El Segundo?" Victor asked followed by a villainous laugh. Esteban had no response. His blood only boiled as he sat staring up at Victor.

"What have you done? Where is my family?" Esteban demanded to know as he stood up in his cell, grabbed the bars and looked his old friend square in the face.

Victor laughed again. "It seems Shuriki is quick to ally with those she once turned her back on when they have something for her in return. Especially when that something is her wand _and_ a way to get her back into the palace."

"What are you talking about?" Esteban demanded to know. "That wand was in the treasury. And how did _you_ get inside the palace?!"

Victor grinned again, enjoying the sight of seeing Esteban lose control.

"I had some help from a well... friend? of yours" He replied with a cocky tone. He shone the light over the man standing behind him in the dark. Esteban gasped.

"Higgins?!" He questioned, not believing or wanting to believe that his most trusted companion in the castle had betrayed him. "What? WHY?!" He needed to know.

Higgins stared at Esteban with a grimace and then a look of confusion overcame him as he thought about the chancellor's question. "umm.. Victor? Why did I do this again?" Higgins asked.

Victor rolled his eyes and let out a huff at the dimwitted guard. "Because you were tired of being pushed around! An underappreciated sidekick! Someone who was confided in but never had his own voice heard"

"YEAH!" Said Higgins following Victor's every word. He was easy to manipulate and it was clear that Victor had gotten to him. Although, Esteban new that everything Victor was saying was absolutely true. Esteban did push Higgins around, he constantly insulted his intelligence and he never let him get a word in. Esteban used him when he needed someone to vent to, or used him if he needed someone to do the dirty work. In every way Esteban had used Higgins. Even if Victor had brainwashed Higgins, the truth was still behind it all and Esteban honestly couldn't blame Higgins for turning against him. It greatly pained him though.

"Higgins... after everything we've been through... I _haven't_ always treated you right but... you know you are so much more than just my guard. Please Higgins" Esteban begged, now down on both knees, staring into the misled eyes of his companion. "I thought we were friends..."

Higgins looked upon the man that he had always admired so and faithfully followed. His heart sank for a moment as sympathy started to set.

"HA!" Victor laughed, making Higgins shake his head from his changing emotions and go right back to nodding along side Victor. "Friend? Is that _allll_ the two of you were. Correct me if I'm wrong Chancellor but you've used poor Higgins here for much more than to carry out your petty little plans. Dare I say that the two of you were... "

"ENOUGH!" Esteban demanded, not wanting the words to be said out loud. His outburst only further amused Victor. "What do you want from me Victor? Why not just kill me? Do you really wish to torture me so?"

"Well I must admit... I am enjoying this. I mean the irony is just too good" Victor couldn't help but let out another laugh "Here I am, someone who was your closest friend. Someone you betrayed. You _ruined_ my life Esteban! Now... 43 years later I can stand here and watch the same thing happen to you. How does it feel old friend? How does it feel to have the one person you trusted take away everything you've ever had or wanted?"

Esteban had nothing to say. He knew he deserved all of this. He knew he had wronged Victor and he knew that he had wronged Higgins and he knew that whenever it was that he would see Shuriki again, she would remind him that he had wronged her. There wasn't a soul in his life that he hadn't lied to or turned against for the reward of power or money or what he had perceived to be respect. He had done a lot of wrong in his life but had spent the past two years trying to make up for it. He tried to do good when he could, especially when it involved his family. He felt the most guilt for hurting them. None of it had been enough. He still craved the power. Perhaps that's why he treated Higgins the way he had. Whenever Esteban was feeling particularly impotent, Higgins was always there to take control of. Esteban now looked to Higgins with apologetic eyes.

"What will happen to me now?" Esteban asked in a small voice, no longer feeling worthy of meeting anybody's gaze. He stared at the ground, giving in to defeat.

"You are the only relative left of the royal family... or you will be at least... Shuriki has plans for you" Victor explained.

"I will not work for Shuriki again. I will _not_ betray my family again." Esteban tried his best to mean what he said but he knew that when the time came to decide, he would choose to survive. He would choose the path that would benefit him the most. It was an inner struggle that he would battle until his last breath.


	6. Chapter 6 ELENA

Migs, Luna and Skylar had been caught off guard. They each had four warriors attack them simultaneously. Leashing them and trying to tie them down. They struggled but to no avail.

Elena and Gabe stood frozen, staring at the hundreds of warriors that now surrounded them. Each sat tall, broad and armed upon their horses. They were each shirtless, exposing their abnormally large and muscular physiques. To say that they were intimidating would be an understatement.

"Well.. we needed an army..." Elena said positively and stepped away from the shelter where she and Gabe had been sleeping just moments ago.

"Elena..." Gabe said in a way that advised her to proceed with more caution than she was about to do.

"It's fine Gabe! They clearly want to talk to us or else they'd have come after us too. But they haven't. They're just sitting there waiting." Elena responded.

Gabe let out an exasperated sigh and followed closely behind Elena as she began to approach the warriors. As she neared them, three dismounted, sheathed their swords and started towards Elena. Elena turned towards Gabe just to give him an "I told you so" look to which he rolled his eyes at her, thinking that she shouldn't be so confident just yet.

As the five strangers all came face to face, they stopped and just for a moment, they all remained silent as tension began to build. The warriors towered over both Elena _and_ Gabe. One of them stood in front while the others remained slightly behind, just as Gabe was doing with Elena. Elena assumed the front man to be the leader. They all sized each other up, wondering about the intentions of the other party. The leader gave Elena a slight chill as he looked her up and down. His gaze lingered on her body a little too long for her liking. He licked his lips and his eyes filled with lust. Despite her uneasy feeling, Elena held her head high and stood her ground.

"You will release my friends. They won't do you any harm." She demanded assertively, motioning towards the jaquins.

The leader audibly laughed at her. "Those beasts? Oh no. We can't do that"

"Are you the leader of this... tribe?" Elena said, still strong.

"I am King Galtero of the island of Fuerzo. And you? What sort of woman are you to approach a king so boldly?" He clearly felt superior to Elena and didn't seem to have any actual interest in what her response to his question would be. He took a step closer to her and changed his tone as he wore a lewd expression. "Although... I must say... I admire your spirit" He said, and grazed the back of his hand across her cheek. Elena didn't move. She defiantly stared him directly in the eyes, trying her best to not let him intimidate her. She swatted his hand away, angering the king and triggering Gabe to take a step forward, readying himself to protect her. Before Gabe could even get close to his princess, the two other warriors were all over him. One landed a blow to Gabe's jaw, knocking his head back. The burly warrior's punch felt more like being hit in the face with a brick. Gabe became dazed and dropped to his knees. Blood poured to the ground from his lower lip. The two men stood over him as a warning to not get up or make any other sudden movements.

"GABE!" Elena screamed out in fear for her guard. Her instinct was to rush to his side but Galtero grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

Galtero looked to his men and called out his orders. "First, you can Kill him and then you can kill the beasts and then..." he paused as he turned his sights on Elena. He brought her in close to him, grasping her wrists behind her back. Elena remained calm and wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of looking fearful but then Galtero reached for Elena's skirt and untied the drawstring. Her eyes widened and she swallowed hard as the king continued his command "When I'm done with this one... you can kill her too."

Elena finally had to take some action. She dug her nails into the aggressive King, causing him to flinch just enough for her to pull a hand free from his grasp. She slapped him across the face and tried to pull her other arm free. The king recovered quickly, Elena's fight barely detouring him from getting what he wanted. He grabbed her arms again and threw her to the ground. Gabe attempted to go to Elena but was met with a hard kick to the ribs before he could even make it back up to his feet. He hunched over and fell back to his knees in pain, helplessly watching as King Galtero hovered over Elena and the other two warriors pulled out their swords, ready to carry out their leader's commands.

"ENOUGH!" Cried a voice in the distance. The king hatefully glared at one of his approaching warriors. The other two men by the kings side, immediately lowered their swords. Elena closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, relieved for the brief opportunity to organize her thoughts and come up with a plan to survive their situation. Gabe looked up and his eyes widened. He immediately recognized the warrior that had momentarily postponed his death.

"You can not touch her. She is Elena Castillo Flores, the Crown Princess of Avalor. That man is a member of her royal guard. The jaquins are her protectors. She is to be treated with respect." The warrior said, much to King Galtero's dismay.

Elena looked up at the man, surprised that one of the barbaric tribesman had recognized her. It was then that it hit her who he was. He was known simply as "The Beast". He was a champion fencer who she had faced and defeated nearly two years ago in Avalor's swordsman's cup tournament.

Galtero let out a boisterous laugh as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "This is who beat you at the tournament brother? This skinny woman?"

The Beast looked down at Elena. It was true, she didn't look very strong but she was a persistent fighter. She had heart and she had know how. He looked to his brother and just nodded in a way that showed he was not ashamed by it. She was tougher than she appeared. Galtero accepted it to be true and raised his eyebrows with awe as this new information peaked his interest.

"Well then... " He said, placing his lustful eyes back on Elena. "Knowing that she too is a warrior, makes me want her all the more. Maybe she'll put up a good fight" He said grinning and then leaned down towards Elena who's stomach flipped with disgust at the thought of him touching her "You won't win though princess" He whispered.

"She is _royalty_ brother!" The Beast reiterated. "Our laws do not allow you to harm her. You can not go against the word of your tribe."

Elena's eyes went back and forth between the two brothers, in an obvious disagreement. _He can't touch me_ she thought and repeated that to herself as she conjured some courage and rose to her feet. The king eyed her and his expression told her that he wasn't used to being stood up to or told no. He didn't like it and she didn't care.

"You're the princess of Avalor? Then what are you doing on _my_ island, sleeping on _my_ beach?" Galtero asked Elena, growing irritated with the unabating stance she was taking with him.

Elena looked to Gabe, still hunched over on the ground, holding his beaten ribs. Gabe nodded to her that she should tell him. They already knew who she was, there was no reason to hide anything else anymore.

"My kingdom was invaded. I was forced to flee or be killed" Elena explained "I would need an army in order to return and reclaim my throne"

"Are you suggesting that I offer you my army?" Galtero asked her, turning serious now as he realized that this was not just an encounter with expendable strangers. This was now a game of politics.

"I am" Elena said firmly, standing with authority.

"You would need to offer something to me in return before I could even consider such a thing" Galtero stated before giving Elena his one and only offer. "You will be my queen."

Elena took a deep inhale, not expecting such a demand.

"No" She responded without hesitation.

Galtero narrowed his eyes on Elena, stepping closer to her until they were face to face. His body mere inches from being directly against hers. Again, Elena didn't budge. She matched his glare. She was steady despite her heart nearly beating out of her chest with anxiety.

Galtero leaned impossibly closer to Elena. His voice was vicious but calm as he quietly made clear to Elena that this was _not_ a negotiation.

"If you don't accept my offer, I will kill your guard, I will kill your winged friends and I will return you to Avalor where I'm sure that you too will be killed. It's your choice princess." He told her.

Elena's breath quickened and she scowled at him, finally revealing some emotion on her face. He had given her a choice but it really wasn't much of a choice at all. Her eyes glanced over at the jaquins and then over at Gabe. She was their leader. She thought about how they had given up everything to protect her. Now it was her turn to sacrifice for them. She returned her eyes to meet Galtero's and locked them on him. A fierce sensation came over her as she knew what she had to do.

"You may take me as your queen" She responded but not in a yielding manor. She wasn't finished. "But my friends are not to be harmed. My guard will resume his duties. He will remain by my side and live as a member of the Fuerzo community."

Galtero turned and looked at Gabe and then back to Elena.

"Done" He agreed as he grinned in a way that Elena didn't quite understand yet.

Galtero motioned for some of his men to send over two horses. He then turned and walked back to his own horse, followed by his two soldiers, leaving Gabe and Elena alone. Elena finally rushed to Gabe's side and helped him to his feet.

"What did you just _do_?!" Gabe scolded before Elena could even ask about his injuries and if he was OK. His voice was filled with worry and panic.

"I saved your life" She replied, surprised at his reaction. She stood in front of him and their eyes met. His were troubled by their encounter and what Elena's future had suddenly just become. He knew that they were all still in danger. Elena's eyes were confused. She watched him wipe a final drip of blood that fell from his lip with the back of his hand. She had expected him to thank her for her sacrifice and couldn't understand the pain in his eyes. "I don't understand why you're angry. Are you OK?" She asked.

"No!" Gabe answered, shaking his head vigorously. "I don't think you realize what you just did"

"We needed an army. When I'm queen that army will be mine." Elena explained.

"No Elena. This isn't Avalor. You being his queen doesn't mean what you think it means. He doesn't want someone to rule beside him... he just wants _you!"_ Gabe insisted. "And even if he _does_ keep his word and lets us live, we are still trapped here. We won't ever get back home"

"At least we're alive!" Elena stated defensively.

Before Gabe could respond two men approached with horses. Gabe mounted his and Elena hers. They were both frustrated with each other and frustrated with how their situation had gone from bad to worse so quickly. They followed the warriors in silence, heading towards what would become their new home. The jaquins remained leashed but followed the crowd as well.


	7. Chapter 7 SHURIKI

Shuriki, now calling herself Queen Shuriki once again, walked into the throne room flanked by four guards. She paused as she approached the pedestal where the throne itself sat. She frowned. This was not the throne she sat upon when she had ruled Avalor for 41 years. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. With a flick of the wrist she transformed Elena's throne into one of her own desire. She decided that the entire thing should be made of diamonds. It was large, lavish and everything that the pretentious Shuriki valued. She smiled happily and with satisfaction, she took her seat.

"You may send them in now" She pleasantly said to the guards at the entrance of the room. Shuriki was the most evil of sorceresses yet she publicly conducted herself with a certain refinement in manors and when she spoke, she did so with eloquence even if the words coming out were anything but. The guards opened the doors and in walked Higgins, Victor, Victor's daughter Carla and following behind them was Esteban. Higgins, Victor and Carla went and stood by Shuriki's side and Esteban remained on his own in front of his former ally.

"You will kneel in front of me Chancellor" Shuriki commanded. Esteban hung his head and obeyed. "I'm glad you've joined us all here today. I presume this means you have changed your mind? You will vow your loyalty?" She asked , already knowing that she had Esteban right where she wanted him.

"Yes. This is true" Esteban responded sullenly, still not looking up at Shuriki. "Just tell me what I must do"

"Congratulations Chancellor! you are going to be King!" Shuriki said with an eerie enthusiasm. Esteban quickly raised his eyes, finally looking upon Shuriki. He gave her an inquisitive look. Shuriki laughed with delight. "Well I knew that would get your attention!"

"What are you talking about?" Esteban asked irritated with Shuriki's games.

"The princesses are gone Esteban. There is no heir to the throne for the people of Avalor to stand behind. There is only you. You are the cousin of the princesses. You have been a leader in Avalor for more than four decades. The people will stand behind you." Shuriki explained in a calm and cool manor. She knew that Esteban was weak when it came to power. He craved it and she used his desires to her advantage. "You and I will marry and we shall rule Avalor together."

Esteban took a moment to process what Shuriki was saying. "Where are Elena and Isabel?" He asked.

"They're gone Esteban. Isabel fell from the cliffs. She is dead. Elena has not been seen since my return. She has abandoned her people and her family. When she is found, she will be killed. They are gone Esteban"

Esteban closed his eyes, fighting back his emotions. He had lost them once and the pain the second time around was not any easier. If anything, it was worse. "What happened to my Abuelos?"

"They didn't make it out of the castle" Shuriki told him to which Esteban gasped. They would have been all he had left but now, he had nothing. He hung his head again and brought both hands to his face, rubbing his brow in an anxious state. Shuriki watched with joy as Esteban sat there struggling with his decision to choose between being loyal to his family and saving his own life and finally achieving the power he had always desired.

Shuriki waited, her villainous grin never fading from her face.

"I will do what you ask" Esteban finally said.

"Splendid!" Shuriki said with delight. "Now come stand by your queen's side. I will need your help in convincing others to follow suit." Esteban again, obeyed his new queen.

Shuriki then moved on to her next task. "Send the rest in now" She ordered her guards and when the doors opened, a parade of citizens marched in. Their mood was neither sad nor joyful. They were leaders of the city, business owners and palace staff. Getting them all behind her was Shuriki's first step in restoring her reign. She wouldn't stand for another rebellion.

The first to approach the queen was Dona Paloma. She owned one of the largest trading emporiums in the world and was highly respected in Avalor City. She was the leader of the people and she owned her role. She was incredibly wealthy and had no problem flaunting that she was. The size of her ego was equal to that of her riches. She cared about one person only. Herself.

"Queen Shuriki, I hope that we can once again work together for the benefit of Avalor" Dona offered.

"You have no remaining loyalty to the former princesses then?" Shuriki asked, a bit skeptical at how willing Dona Paloma seemed.

"Your Majesty, It does not matter to me who the queen of Avalor is, just as long as my business does not suffer." Dona confessed quite honestly.

"Good." Shuriki said, satisfied that she had Dona Paloma's support. "And what of the other city leaders? Do they share your views? The Harbor Master? I do not see him among you."

"The Harbor Master's ship was seen fleeing the harbor during the invasion your majesty. If it survived, I would assume he fled to Norberg along with his family." Dona offered.

Shuriki shrugged and made a note to appoint a new Harbor Master. She then turned to Esteban. "Do you believe that we have reason to suspect any trouble from the Harbor Master?" She asked.

"No, my queen. They are natives of Norberg, they have no reason to fight for Avalor. They will most likely go there and stay. Naomi Turner, his daughter was on Elena's grand counsel but she is just a child. Not even 18 years of age. If she returns, your navy will be more than sufficient to take care of her." Esteban replied and Shuriki took in the information and agreed that Naomi and the rest of the Turners were of no concern to her and she moved on.

One by one she spoke to the people, most vowing their loyalty, some unsure and those that were adamantly defiant were thrown in the dungeons. Most were scared. They had lived under Shuriki's reign once before and new that vowing their loyalty and going along with her vision of Avalor was their best way to survive.

Next to stand up in front of Shuriki were the palace staff. Many who had previously worked for Shuriki.

"Armando!" Shuriki said with a smile, remembering one of her old servants. "You were always good to me. I hope you will show me the same respect once again?" She asked the short and portly man.

"I will your majesty" Armando answered. He had been chief of the castle and became quite close with and fond of Elena and the rest of the royal family. He was a very timid man however with high anxiety and standing up to Queen Shuriki just wasn't something that he was able to do. He had vowed his loyalty to her and he would freely serve her.

Most of the staff followed the Chief of the Castle's lead and remained in the palace. Esteban offered Shuriki his opinion and saw no reason that they could not trust the staff. They would get their jobs done.

When Shuriki was finished with the maybe 100 people in the room she again turned to Esteban.

"Chancellor? You know these people much more intimately than I. Is there anyone among them that you feel we should not trust? Anyone who may rebel? Or may assist others in a rebellion?" She asked.

Esteban scanned the room and his gaze landed on two people. A couple. They owned a successful bakery in the heart of the city. "Yes my queen" Esteban said and Blanca and Roberto Nunez knew that he was looking at them. "Mr and Mrs Nunez" Esteban said, forcing them to step forward.

Shuriki disingenuously smiled that them. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" She asked them.

"Your majesty, my wife and I have vowed our loyalty to you. We will not give you any trouble. We live humbly and care for our bakery, we have no reason to give _anyone_ any trouble" Roberto explained, his tone begging for her to leave them be.

Shuriki glanced over at Esteban for an explanation.

"Their son is Lieutenant Gabriel Nunez. Elena's personal guard. If he too has not been seen since your return, they are more than likely together" said Esteban, somewhat pained.

Shuriki was pleased at the information Esteban had offered. She took it as a good sign that he was going to be true to her.

"Has anyone seen this Lieutenant Nunez?" Shuriki asked the crowd. No one had. "And you Mr and Mrs Nunez? Have you had any contact with your son?" They adamantly shook their heads "no"

"Well, when he contacts you, you will contact me" Shuriki told Gabe's parents.

"You want us to give up our own son?!" Blanca asked with shock and fear. She took a step forward as she did but Roberto placed his hands on his wife's shoulders to hold her back but also to calm her.

"You just vowed your loyalty did you not?" Shuriki pointed out.

"Yes your majesty" Roberto answered. Blanca stared at her husband in disbelief.

"Well good! Then you will do as I said, When he contacts you, you will contact us" Shuriki repeated, speaking to Roberto. "And just to make sure you do not let me down, your wife will be placed in the dungeons. She does not seem to be very keen on my advice. When your son is found, she may be released. If you do as I ask and turn any information about his or Elena's where abouts, I may be somewhat more lenient in his sentencing. Now see? Isn't that good news for everyone?"

Blanca and Roberto stared wide eyed and speechless. They had nothing to say. They could not protest. What other choice did they have? Blanca was taken away and Roberto, heartbroken, remained with his fellow citizens.

"Well it seems that we are done here" Shuriki announced. She thanked the staff and crowd for their support in her efforts to create a greater Avalor and dismissed them to go about their business as usual, making sure to report back to her of any news or talks of rebellion.

Once everyone except Shuriki, Victor, Carla, Higgins and Esteban were gone Shuriki announced her next matter of business. She again called to her guards to bring some others into the room. They did. This time they guided in Luisa and Francisco Flores, grandparents to not only the former princesses but also to Esteban. Upon seeing them, Esteban was furious.

"You told me that they didn't make it out!" He screamed at Shuriki which only ignited laughter from her.

"Oh dear Esteban. You act like I lied to you. They didn't make it out of the castle. We caught them before they could escape. They've been being held in the dungeons just as you were. They have yet to vow allegiance to me. In fact, they've been down right insubordinate. There is no place for that sort of behavior in Avalor. Wouldn't you agree Esteban?"

Esteban looked upon his Abuelo and Abuela. They looked defeated. Frail, hungry and exhausted. They hadn't been treated with the sort of dignity that should have been provided to the royal family. "Let them go Shuriki" Esteban demanded. "They are of no use to you. It is pointless to keep them here"

Shuriki pretended to consider what he said for a moment but in reality, she already had their fate planned out. "You're right Esteban. They are of no use to me. Higgins? You are armed are you not?" She said turning to the man who had betrayed Esteban.

"Yes your majesty" Higgins said proudly.

"Good. You heard what the chancellor said, they are of no use to us. See to it that they are beheaded" Shuriki ordered.

"NO!" Esteban protested, confusing Higgins. "I can not let you do this"

"You are not the king just yet Esteban. You do not have the authority to stop me from doing anything. Higgins, either you behead them or my guards behead you." Shuriki negotiated. Higgins hesitated again, looking back and forth between Shuriki and Esteban. "HIGGINS!" Shuriki shouted growing irritated. "These people and the chancellor took you for granted. You told us yourself how they walked all over you. Treated you like you were nothing. Pushed you around without any kind of thanks! You mean _nothing_ to them. Remember where your loyalty is Higgins. Remember what happens to those who forget"

With that, Higgins was in a trance. He raised his sword and with one clean swipe, he took off the head of Luisa. He wasted no time before he repeated the deed on Francisco and then returned to his queen's side. She bit her lip, trying to not reveal too much of her satisfaction as she watched Esteban fall to his knees. She had no sympathy for the man who had stood up against her two years ago. She took pleasure in his pain.

Esteban silently sobbed as he stared at the bleeding bodies of his headless grandparents, their hands tightly grasped together still. He wanted to scream out but he was in a state of shock. He could barely breath. He could barely move. The guards dragged out the bodies and Esteban watched them go as the left parallel blood streaks across the floor.

"You are dismissed now chancellor" Shuriki said, entirely unphased at what she had just done. Two guards helped Esteban to his feet and escorted him to his room.

"Well that made a larger mess than I thought it would" the queen stated. She waved her wand and the evidence of her brutality vanished.

"Much better" She said as she returned to her throne.


	8. Chapter 8 ISABEL

Isa clasped her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. She retreated from her hiding spot and back into the tunnels. She sat for a moment, stunned. She tried not to cry or make any sound at all but the harder she tried the angrier she became. She crawled back near the vents that she had just been spying from and watched two soldiers drag out the bodies of her dead grandparents. Her cousin Esteban had done nothing to stop it and a feeling of hate began to build inside of Isabel. And Higgins? How could he have done such a thing. She hated them both. They needed to be held responsible for what they had done.

She took out the dagger that she had found in the crystal caverns and unwrapped the material, torn off her old clothes, from around it. She stared at the deadly weapon. Esteban may not have been strong enough to do anything, but she still could. She would avenge her Abuelos.

* * *

Before carrying out her plan, Isa curled up in the tunnels of the palace where she was out of sight for now. She hadn't slept in nearly two days. Not since the invasion. She closed her eyes and thought about how she had gotten to where she was now. She knew that Rico had sacrificed his life to help her escape, she had watched Avalor's Navy fight along a few willing citizens only to be taken down by Shuriki's army, she watched as Amara had been killed trying to protect her, she watched her friend Quique walk away from her, perhaps never seeing him again. Now she had seen her grandparents beheaded by someone who her family had trusted. She wondered why she had even snuck back into the castle. Part of her thought that maybe her family would still be alive and she'd be able to be with them. But now she knew that Elena was gone and her Grandparents were dead. Part of her thought that she'd at least be able to find help from the palace staff. But now after witnessing them vow their loyalty to Shuriki and after seeing what Higgins had done, it was clear that she couldn't trust any of them. Not even Esteban. She was alone. She felt an emptiness inside and all she had at that moment to fill the void was anger.

* * *

Hidden in her tunnel, Isa fell into a deep and much needed sleep. She would find no solace in it though. When she woke up there was an eerie silence. She peered out from her tunnel and saw no one. Everything was dark. Everyone must be asleep. That was perfect for Isa's plan. Using the tunnels, she made her way to the guard's barracks. She knew which room she was looking for and knew exactly where it was. She stood in the shadows on the side of the building and studied the patterns of the two guards that were patrolling the grounds. She didn't have much time between one rounding one corner of the palace and the other returning so she would have to move quickly and hope that she entered the right door. She pulled out her dagger, gripped it tight and waited for the opportune time.

The second the first guard was out of sight, Isa ran to the door that Higgins slept behind. She used her dagger to pry open the door as quietly as she could and she stepped in. She spotted the curly headed guard still fast asleep in his bed. She hadn't woken him. Seeing him sleeping so peacefully and even smiling a bit only furthered the disgust that Isa felt. She looked around and made sure that his sword wasn't in his reach in case something went wrong. It wasn't. She tip toed over to where Higgins lie and stood over him. She was surprisingly calm and emotionless. She had seen so much death so quickly and so close, that the thought of it no longer scared her. She placed the tip of her dagger under his right ear and applied pressure. Then, with a steady hand she slit across his throat and up to his other ear. His eyes shot open and widened with terror as he saw princess Isabel standing over him. He grabbed his throat as blood began to spurt out with each pulse. Isa took a step back and watched him suffer, listening to the gurgle like sounds of a man choking and gasping for air. His body began to twitch and then just as quickly, all movement ceased. Isa leaned over his body and observed the bloody mess. His eyes were still open but they were lifeless. She stared into them anyways.

"Por mis Abuelos" Isa whispered. "Venganza"

* * *

Isa stood on the mountains facing the rear of the palace. It was still dark and the wind blew through her hair. Her dress was soaked from having to cross the waters. She was in a daze as she looked upon her former home. There was nothing left for her there now. She had heard them say that Elena was gone, her grandparents were dead and the only member of her family left was to marry the very woman responsible for all the suffering. She sat down to contemplate. Everyone in Avalor thought Isa was dead. She could go anywhere now. They wouldn't be looking for her. She let out a slight sigh. There wasn't any distress in it though. She was actually quite indifferent about her situation. She simply didn't care. She held a corner of her wet dress and wiped it over her face to cleanse the spattered blood of Higgins. She had just made her second kill in only two days and it was far easier than the first. She felt no remorse. She felt nothing. She stood up and just began to walk north, towards no where in particular, with no concern about who she may run into.

* * *

Thunder boomed in the distance and dark clouds moved over the full moon. Isa saw a flash in the distance followed by a crash of lightning striking the earth. It was going to start pouring any minute and she figured that she should find some shelter. In the distance, she could see Maruvian temples and decided to head towards them. There was another flash in the sky and this time the crash was louder. The storm was getting closer to her. She walked on, making no attempt to quicken her pace. As she held her head high and walked against the increasing winds she began to feel something new. She felt a strength building inside of her that she never even knew she had. The skies opened up and rain fell hard. Still, she did not waver. Her dauntless new spirit marched on.

She stepped into the very first temple she reached and looked around. It was pitch black.

"Hello?" She called out.

There was no answer.

"Anyone in here?" She tried again.

Still, no answer. She accepted that the temple was vacant and sat up against the wall, just left of the entrance. She laid down, resting her hands under her head and fell asleep.

* * *

Isa's eyes fluttered open as the morning rays shown through the temple door. She sat up and sighed. She had no real plan so she was in no hurry to get anywhere in particular and so she was happy to just sit quietly for a bit. She had stolen some food from Higgins's room before she left so she decided that now was a good time to give herself some nourishment. Her stomach groaned with the first bite as it had been some time before she had any actual food. She momentarily felt nauseated. After a minute or two of rest, she took one more bite and continued to do so steadily until her body adjusted to being fed again.

When she was finished, she rose to her feet and began to explore the temple. It had clearly been explored before. If there had been artifacts at one time, they were now long gone. Probably in a museum somewhere. All that remained were the glyphs that told stories of long ago. Isa had studied maruvian glyphs in the past and could make out a majority of what they depicted. Mostly they revealed the everyday lives of the ancient people of Maru. In the rear of the temple, Isa found a six sided pillar. She had never seen such a thing before. She was intrigued. She circled it. Each side had only one drawing on it. The first, a single vertical line that narrowed as it reached it's peak. It almost resembled an upside down icicle to Isa. The second, another vertical line with the shape of a jewel atop it. The third, another jewel but this one atop a small circle. The fourth, a large oval atop a smaller one. Isa assumed it to be a necklace of sorts. The fifth was easy. It was clearly a book. As she rounded the final side her jaw dropped. It was a jagged arrow with what appeared to be a handle. Isabel unwrapped her dagger and held it up to the picture. It was a perfect match.

Isa froze as she felt something chilly on her shoulder. She turned her head but nothing was there.

"The Science Academy" Whispered Isa's spirit animal. A Raven. The most intelligent of birds, known for their keen ability to problem solve. A perfect match for Isabel. Though she couldn't actually hear or see the animal, his words got through to her.

"The Science Academy" Isa said aloud to herself. She could go to the Science Academy. It's where she had always imagined she'd end up someday anyways. Plus, it was far north, bordering Cordoba. Though Elena had met one of the professors there, Isa never personally had. She was confident that she could go unrecognized. Once there she could seek out Professor Mendoza who was a leading expert on all things Maruvian. Perhaps she could learn exactly where her dagger had come from and why it had been hidden.

She may have been forced out of her home but at least Shuriki couldn't stop Isabel from her passion. Seeking knowledge.


	9. Chapter 9 ESTEBAN

Esteban managed to dodge all of Shuriki's guards as he made his way to the barracks looking for Higgins. He wasn't quite sure what to say to the man once they were face to face. All Esteban knew was that he just couldn't go a second more without seeing him. It was true that Esteban had never treated Higgins with any sort of dignity while they were in public. But behind closed doors, Esteban had loved his unperceptive guard. He wondered if he could forgive Higgins for what he had done. He understood just how easy Higgins was to manipulate and control. It was one of the things that initially drew Esteban to him as at the time, Esteban simply had the desire to control anyone. The loyalty and friendship that Higgins showed afterwards is what had kept Esteban interested. Esteban began to convince himself to blame Shuriki entirely for the death of his grandparents and take pity on poor stupid Higgins.

When he approached the door, Esteban saw that it had been tampered with. He pushed it open and silently entered, preparing himself in case he encountered an intruder. He peered around the small room and saw no one except Higgins lying in his bed. As he stepped closer to Higgins and his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he gasped and covered his mouth, taking a step back. The scene was horrific. Higgins laid in a pool of blood, eyes wide with shock and fear. Esteban began to tremble. His world was falling apart. Higgins was the last person alive that had meant anything to him and now he too, was dead. Esteban let out the breath he had been holding in and stepped back towards Higgins. He knelt by his bedside. Esteban took Higgin's lifeless hand and held it tightly in his own. He rested his head upon it and began to sob.

"Oh Higgins... what have I done?" Esteban whispered through his tears as he was overcome with regret. He wondered what things would be like now if only he had treated Higgins better. Higgins would never have turned on him. Perhaps his abuelos and cousins would still be alive.

"It's all my fault. I loved you Higgins and I should have told you so. I should have showed you more." Esteban continued. "It's all my fault and now I suffer. I deserve to suffer"

Esteban hung his head, not able to pull himself from his former lover's side.

"WHO'S IN THERE?!" A voice demanded from just outside the door that Esteban had left ajar.

Esteban jumped up and put his hands in the air as two of Shuriki's guards entered.

"Chancellor! What happened here?" One of them asked after taking one look at Higgins's gruesome state.

"I do not know. I didn't do this" Esteban insisted.

"We'll just see what the Queen has to say about this" The other guard said as they both stepped forward and lead Esteban from the room.

Esteban went with them willingly, peering over his shoulder as he did to get one last look at Higgins.

All the what ifs and perhaps and if onlys didn't matter now. What was done, was done.

* * *

"Chancellor Esteban will be pardoned for this crime. The man deserved what he got." Shuriki stated as she sat upon her throne, flanked by Victor and Carla. She then directly looked at Esteban who was standing right in front of him. "After all, he did murder your grandparents."

Esteban's blood boiled as Shuriki spoke in a manor which implied she had nothing to do with his family's deaths. On the walk back into the palace he had planned to confess to Higgins' murder. He felt he was guilty of causing it even if it was not he who placed the slit in his throat. Upon listening to Shuriki however, he just couldn't do it. He burst out in anger.

"I did _not_ commit this crime! All of this death was _you!_ All of this suffering is because of _you!"_ Esteban shouted as he firmly stood his ground.

Shuriki laughed at him "Oh Dear Esteban! Don't get yourself all worked up over this." She rose from her throne and walked towards Esteban. Her tone became malicious. "I don't really care who killed Higgins. I had no more use for him. Whoever did it, saved me the trouble of getting rid of him myself. Now, you must go back to your room and rest up. We shall be wed tomorrow and I expect you to be looking your best."

Esteban could only glare at her with disdain. He remained silent as she brushed past him on her way out of the room, followed by her henchmen. She paused for a moment but motioned for Carla and Victor to go ahead. She then stepped back towards Esteban and whispered in his ear "Do not worry about the wedding night. I don't want that anymore than you do. I know you much more prefer the company of men anyways." She then let out a boisterous evil laugh and left Esteban on his own. She was doing everything possible to make him suffer. She knew his secrets and she knew his weaknesses and she was very good at using them against him. She knew that he would never confess to the crime and she knew that he would never admit to anyone that he and Higgins had an intimate relationship. She knew she had control over him. She knew that despite his hatred towards her, he still wanted the power. In the morning, Esteban would have no choice. He would have to marry her. He would become the first King of Avalor in over four decades.

* * *

The marriage ceremony was a quick and private event. Esteban was glad to get it over with and retreated back to his room the moment it was finished. There was a bigger ceremony to take place that evening. His coronation. The leaders from the city were all invited to attend and watch Esteban finally get his crown and title.

When the time came, Esteban made his way to the throne room where he would stand with Shuriki. He pushed the door open quietly and realized that guests had yet to arrive.

"Nobody has seen him since the invasion. Although it seems that he visited his mother some point after" Esteban overheard Victor telling Shuriki.

"Ahh King Esteban!" Shuriki announced when she spotted him lingering near the door. "We were just discussing Avalor's Royal wizard. Please. Join us." She then continued her conversation with Victor. "And what did his mother have to say?" She asked.

"His mother is dead. Her house was burned down during the attack. Nobody knows or nobody is saying where he is now" Victor explained.

"Esteban? What is your opinion on this royal wizard? He is young is he not?" Shuriki asked.

"This is true." Esteban replied. A bit reluctant to give away information about Mateo. He had always liked the royal wizard. Well, he didn't have any reason not too anyways. Against his instincts, he told Shuriki what he knew. "His power does not match yours and he is not half as powerful as his grandfather was. He _has_ learned much in his young years. But the boy lacks confidence. I do not see him trying to fight back on his own. If that's what you are concerned with my Queen."

"Hmm.. It is a bit of a concern that he is still out there somewhere." Shuriki said. "We will have the guards on the lookout. And Victor? When you go North, you will have your guards and your people be on the look out for him too. Carla, you will do the same"

"Go north?" Esteban questioned "What are you talking about?"

"Victor will go North to Cariza. My followers have taken over there and temporarily have control of the crown. Victor will go there, marry Queen Teresa and we will claim the land as a territory of Avalor. Carla will head North to Cordoba to do the same." Shuriki explained and Esteban began to realize that she had far greater plans than simply claiming Avalor. She wanted to claim all of the Ever Realm. Avalor, being the largest port city in the world was just the best starting point for her.

"They have agreed to this?!" Esteban asked in shock.

"Of course not dear." Shuriki laughed. "But I'm not really going to give them much of a choice am I?"

Esteban glanced at Victor and Carla who beamed with excitement over their evil plans. They too had always craved power and now they too would have it. The thought made Esteban angry yet at the same time, he would be glad to see the father/daughter pair away from the palace and out of Avalor.

It was then that the guards fully opened the doors and guests began to arrive. Shuriki sat at her throne, Esteban stood by her side and Victor and Carla not too far away. As the leaders walked in, the each greeted Esteban and Shuriki and congratulated them on their union. At first Esteban was ashamed by his position of power and the disapproving looks of the citizens, who knew how he had betrayed his entire family, didn't remedy that. However, when the time came for his uncle's crown to be placed atop his head, Esteban stood tall, exuding confidence and pride. He smiled for the first time in days. A truly genuine smile. He had finally gained exactly what he had always wanted. He liked it.


	10. Chapter 10 ELENA

The people of the island of Fuerza would seem somewhat uncivilized at first glance. They gave off a barbaric vibe. However, their village was much more sophisticated than Elena had imagined it would be. They lived in tents but they were quite large in size depending on the importance of the resident or purpose of the facility. Their roofs were camouflaged with the trees and bushes which would explain why they hadn't noticed the city sized village when they flew overhead. The village was organized well with a marketplace, settings for community gatherings and they all seemed to function systematically.

When they rode up into what Elena would have referred to as the town center, Gabe was taken away, accompanied by the beast and Elena was guided in another direction. They both silently and somberly turned to meet the other's stare. As they walked away from one another, they let their eyes linger as long as they could, neither knowing what would happen next or when they would be together again.

When Elena entered the tent that would be her own private residence, she was surprised at just how vibrant everything was. It was certainly fit for a queen. Drapery hung throughout and jewel embellished pillows spread around gave the space a luxurious and cozy feel. The bed was very large with tall carved posts. It was trimmed in fine sheets and topped with more jeweled pillows. There was a separate area for dressing that contained a large mirror and vanity along with a collection of exquisite dresses, mostly made with very rich materials. Elena sat on the bed and took it all in. Later she would be shown around the village and join the Fuerza leaders for dinner. The next day, she would give herself away to King Galtero.

* * *

"You look beautiful" Paola, Elena's personal servant, told her as they had finished preparing Elena for the wedding ceremony.

Elena stared at herself in the mirror. If it had been different circumstances she too would have to admit that she looked beautiful. Her hair was whimsically twisted and braided to the side and hung over her left shoulder. Fresh white flowers and jewels added a regal and bridal touch to it. Red rouge had been brushed on her lips and her cheeks were lightly powdered. She wore a diamond white gown made of pure silk. The straps were thin, exposing her shoulders and arms and led to a v neck bodice that draped over but hugged her curves. It then emanated into a long flowing skirt.

Elena could only frown at her appearance. She was getting all done up for a man who was ready to rape and kill her the day was not how she ever imagined her wedding day. She was doing what she had to do though. In order to save her friends she had no choice but to accept King Galtero's offer. Sacrificing her body, her beliefs, and any chance in marrying for love was worth it to Elena. At least she, Gabe and the jaquins were all alive. She'd have a chance to figure it all out after she was crowned queen of the the people of Fuerza.

She nodded in thanks to Paola. Paola was sweet enough to Elena. She had greeted them upon their arrival in the village and was the one to escort Elena to her tent. Paola was a very beautiful woman herself. She had a light brown complexion and high cheekbones that complimented her short pixie cut hair that was nearly black in color. She was very thin with few curves, appearing weak and delicate. When she spoke however, her voice was strong and confident.

"Where are you from?" Elena asked Paola, noticing her appearance was much different from the tall and broad shaped people of the island. Paola smiled at Elena's observation.

"I'm from Cariza" She answered. "I escaped the kingdom a year ago after Shuriki's army tried to turn my family's loyalty and my loyalty away from the royal family. They killed my parents and my sisters. I ended up here and well, it didn't turn out much better. King Galtero hasn't let me leave"

"I'm surprised he didn't kill you" Elena responded, recalling the events of the day before and how Galtero had made no hesitation in deciding to kill her and her companions.

"I believe he had planned to" Paola explained. "But, He was going to have his way with me and I knew that I had to do something to keep him interested. So I did what I could to please him. And it worked. Now he likes to keep me close by."

Elena scrunched up her nose, giving a look of disapproval at Paola's actions.

"Don't judge me." Paola told the princess sternly "I did what I had to do to survive. It's no different than what you're about to do"

Elena knew Paola was right. She was about to do the same thing. Although she couldn't care less about actually pleasing him.

"Is King Galtero as terrible as he seems?" Elena asked, changing her tone towards Paola, now somewhat relating to the woman who shared a bed with her soon to be husband.

"Yes" Paola stated very matter of fact. Elena's eyes widened with fear as Paola revealed cuts and bruises in various places on her body. " When he's angry, he takes it out on me. He's often angry..." She revealed before turning back to Elena and offering her some comforting thoughts "You don't have as much to fear as I do though"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked

"I mean you will be the Queen of Fuerza. If he harms you, he will have to answer to the will consider it an act of betrayal. They will kill _him."_ Paola paused a moment before confiding anymore in Elena. She wasn't sure why but she liked and trusted the princess. Perhaps it was their common sacrifice. She continued. "I live in fear that he may grow tired of me any given day, at any given time and when he does, he _will_ kill me and nobody will even notice I'm gone. You will never know that fear. He can not kill you."

Elena pondered over this new information and the idea that she would be protected by the tribe intrigued her. She needed to gain their trust if she was going to use them to take back Avalor. The fact that she couldn't be harmed would work in her favor.

Paola noticed the sly smirk that Elena was trying to hide.

"Don't get too excited" She told Elena who instantly returned to a straight face. "He will still have his way with you and he will not be gentle about it. And if you deny him or try to fight him, the tribe will accuse _you_ of betrayal. It goes both ways"

Elena nodded with complete understanding of her situation. She then turned silent as she got lost in imagining the nightmare that awaited her that evening. Paola let Elena sit and come to terms with her sacrifice. She understood what she was going through. She placed a comforting hand on Elena's shoulder and Elena looked up at her maid who was quickly becoming a potential friend. Elena smiled at Paola through her downhearted expression.

"What will happen after the ceremony? To my friends I mean?" Elena questioned, her thoughts returning to those who she sacrificed for. "Will the King keep his word? Will he let them live?"

"He'll let your jaquins live" Paola replied.

"And my guard?" Elena asked with growing concern, afraid she already knew the answer. "We made a deal that Gabe would remain my guard and live as part of the community"

"He didn't explain to you how one becomes part of the community though did he?" Paola countered. Elena's look of confusion gave Paola her answer. "When someone joins the community they don't simply just live among us. They must prove themselves. In order to be your guard, he must prove that he is strong enough and worthy enough to stand by the rest of the warriors." Paola paused again before breaking the news to Elena. "He will be placed in a one on one battle with one of the Fuerza warriors. He will be given a dull sword and no shield. His opponent will have a newly sharpened blade and full armor. The fight ends when the challenger lands a blow to the warriors heart, head or throat. A blow that would kill him if he lacked protection. Otherwise... the fight ends when the challenger is killed."

Elena gasped. "What?!" She shouted through sudden short breaths. "But... that's not... that's not what we agreed on!" She argued.

Paola looked at Elena with the utmost sympathy. "It is. He agreed to allow him to be part of the community. He's following through with _how_ someone becomes part of our community."

"But you... He took you in as part of the community without..." Elena babbled, trying to make sense of her new people.

"No." Paola interrupted. "I am not part of the community. I am a slave"

"Oh" Elena responded but her mind was still racing with the idea of Gabe dying in a battle to the death that she had unknowingly set up. "Who judges the fight? Who determines whether or not the challenger makes a fatal hit?"

"King Galtero" Paola answered with an apologetic tone and Elena's heart sank. She knew that this wasn't going to be a fair battle. The king was not going to let Gabe live.

"And what if the king does not stop the fight when he should? Can anyone speak up? Can no one else stop the fight?" Elena inquired. Desperately seeking a way to save her guard.

"Anyone can call out the king if he fails to make the correct call but no one will" Paola said strongly, trying to convince Elena not to get her hopes up. "They will not question him."

"Will he hurt them if they do?" Elena wondered

"He'll kill them" Paola responded quickly.

"I can do it" Elena said, intensity growing within her. "I can stop the fight"

"Are you _crazy?!_ " Paola asked, shocked. "King Galtero will be furious!"

"But he can't kill me. You said it yourself. I'm not afraid to stand up to him" Elena explained bravely. "If I do this... if I question the king... will he end the fight? Will he let Gabe live?"

Paola stared at Elena with admiration. It had been a long time since she'd met another woman with such nerve. She thought about how the king would react and she thought about how the tribe would react. Elena had found a flaw in the King's game of death. "I don't see how he'd have any other choice" She finally replied, nearly grinning. Elena did the same.

"Now all Gabe has to do is win" Elena said to herself, worry setting back in.


	11. Chapter 11 GABE

"UUUGGH!" Gabe grunted, aggravated with himself for stumbling a bit while he practiced his footwork. He threw his practice sword down on the ground of the tent that he was staying in. He walked over to the bed and sat down, dropping his head into his hands.

"You just need to widen your stance a bit" A soothing voice said from the door of the tent. Gabe jumped up off the bed and stared wide eyed at Elena. He hadn't expected to see her there but even more jaw dropping was the way she looked in her bridal attire. She literally took his breath away.

"Wow" Gabe uttered as he couldn't help but lovingly stare at her.

Elena wanted to return his smile but the way he looked at her was only a reminder that the man she was about to marry would _never_ look at her in that way. The way her Papi had looked at her Mami, the way her Abuelo looked at her Abuela, and the way she had always imagined her husband would look at her. She frowned, closed her eyes to block any tears that would try to fight their way through and hung her head.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you... you just look... wow" Gabe said as he shrugged and walked towards Elena.

"Not your fault..." Elena told him sweetly. She lifted her eyes to meet his and managed a smile. "Thank you"

Gabe looked deeply into Elena's eyes and could see the fear that she carried with her. It wasn't often that she feared anything so the new look pained him as well. He wanted to make it all go away for her.

"What are you even doing here? Are you allowed to be near me?" Gabe wondered.

Elena exhaled with a sigh. It was clear that she was nervous.

"Paola, my maid, helped me sneak away." She explained. "And no. I probably shouldn't be here... but it's important"

Gabe said nothing but he raised his eyebrows at her and his look questioned her reasons for taking such a risk.

"They explained to you what's going to happen in your fight?" Elena asked.

Gabe nodded with dismay. "Yeah. And I'm fighting The Beast"

"Well that's good!" Elena said, suddenly enthusiastic.

" _How_ is that _good?_!" Gabe asked, confused and wondering how she thought that facing one of the most intimidating warriors in the Fuerza army could possibly be something positive.

"Well I beat him in the fencing tournament and since you're the one who trained me in fencing, you should have no problem beating him too!" Elena said, not understanding why Gabe didn't get it.

"No Elena. This is _NOT_ fencing. There are no points or second chances. If I let him get a _point_... I'm dead. There aren't going to be any rules. Plus, I was watching him practice last night and he's better than he was then. He's faster and more aware of his movements. I can't beat him Elena" Gabe replied, already feeling defeated.

"Stop it!" Elena scolded. "That's just crazy! Of course you can win! You're a _great_ royal guard and you're a _great_ swordsman!"

"Am I?" Gabe retorted, still doubting himself. "If I'm so great then why are we even in this position in the first place?"

"We're alive aren't we?" Elena told him, growing frustrated with his attitude. She spoke sternly to him, trying hard to refrain from actually yelling. "We're here because you did what you had to do to get us out of Avalor _alive_! _You_ did that! We're alive and unharmed because of _you!_ And tonight _I'm_ doing what _I_ have to do to keep us alive! I'm giving myself to that _man_ so that we can stay alive! So that we can figure out a way to get out of all of this! We've come so far already. You can _NOT_ give up now! You can _NOT_ let everything we've sacrificed mean nothing! You can _NOT_ die!"

Gabe knew Elena was right and he was ashamed for giving up already. He hung his head and set his gaze away from her.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly as he continued to ponder his circumstances. He didn't want to feel that way. He didn't want to let Elena down. He didn't know if he could win though. He still felt strongly that he wasn't good enough. He walked away from Elena. He wasn't able to even look at her in fear that he would see disappointment on her face. Disappointment in him. He slumped down on the bed.

Elena watched Gabe sit there and sulk. She realized that she may have added to the pressure that he was already feeling. She sighed heavily, knowing that she needed a new approach. She went to Gabe and sat beside him. He finally looked up at her with anxious eyes. He was afraid to die. Elena pitied him.

"Gabe..." She said in a soft tone "I know you're scared right now. I am too. But the reality is that you can't be. King Galtero isn't going to let you win. If you land a blow to the Beast first, he isn't going to call the fight."

"What?!" Gabe asked, shocked, even more fear and doubt building inside of him.

"I can stop it though!" Elena said quickly before Gabe could let his emotions get the best of him. "If you win, I can stand up to the king. I can end the fight."

"Ok..." Gabe said, trying to figure out where Elena was going with all of this and how any of it was supposed to encourage him.

"Ok... so... "Elena started, "There's no room for self doubt. You need to fight. You can't give up. Even if you think you've won, keep fighting. Even when I stand up to stop the fight, you need to stay on guard. I don't know what's going to happen but I know that whatever you do, you _can't_ give up. I'm going to fight for _you_ so you're going to need to fight for _me"_

Elena used her most encouraging voice. She was soft spoken but strong. Gabe nodded along as she spoke. She never gave up on anyone, he couldn't give up on her. They kept a forceful stare on one another, remaining silent. The longer their eyes stayed connected, the more powerful Gabe began to feel. She inspired him. She made him feel stronger, more confident. She made him better in every way and it was exactly why he had fallen in love with her. His eyes softened to hers and they silently confessed all of his feelings. Elena couldn't help but get lost in the way Gabe looked at her. She reciprocated Gabe's look and when she did, he instinctively moved in closer to her. Elena's eyes glanced down at Gabe's lips and then quickly back into his eyes. He was going to kiss her and she wanted him to. She wanted to feel the strength and confidence that was building inside of him. But she couldn't do it. She was going to be married in a few hours and although she wasn't concerned with loyalty to her new husband, she knew that physically expressing her feelings for Gabe now would make everything more difficult. She abruptly turned her head away from him and focused on the ground. Tears filled her eyes and she began to tremble as her emotions became too much for her. Gabe understood. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest.

"I'm going to marry the king." Elena said. Speaking seriously and with great sadness and fear. "He's going to lie with me... and he's going to do it whether you win or lose today. But if you lose, it means that I've given myself up for nothing. I don't know if I'd be strong enough to get out of all of this after that. You _have_ to win Gabe. I _need_ you to win. I _need_ you to be here for me. To bring me up when I'm feeling hopeless. To give me the focus I need to come up with a plan. I need you to fight _with_ me. I _need_ you to be standing by my side when we leave here and take back Avalor"

Gabe squeezed Elena tightly against him as he finally came to the realization that he had the same effect on her that she had always had on him. She never needed him as her guard. She constantly insisted that she didn't need protection at all and it was true. She was more than capable of handling herself when faced with enemies or danger. She lead and he followed. She never _needed_ Gabe in any physical situation but she had always leaned on him emotionally and he had never failed to comfort her. She was about to test her inner strength in the worst possible way. Gabe couldn't let her down now. He couldn't let her go through it alone.

He pressed his lips hard up against her forehead and then grasped her shoulders, pushing her away from him so that he could look her in the eyes. "I'm going to win" He said with a heightened intensity that made Elena grin proudly.

"Good" She said as she stood up and began to leave. She stopped right before she got to the door and turned to meet Gabe's eyes for maybe the last time. "Just remember to keep fighting... for everything"

"I will" Gabe told her.

* * *

Gabe decided to forego the wedding festivities. He figured he'd see enough when his fight would be put on display as the day's entertainment. Instead, he stayed in his tent and continued to practice his movements and attacks. Since Elena left him, he had been on a roller coaster of emotions. He constantly went from that heightened intensity and belief that he could win, to self doubt, back to a fiery can do attitude, then falling back into despair at the thought of death, then finally telling himself that he needed to fight for Elena and then the whole cycle would repeat.

When two warriors came to tell him that it was time, he was in the middle of fearing death. Which was good since the next step in his cycle of emotions was to use Elena for motivation. He repeated over and over to himself that he needed to fight for her as he marched out into the village center. A roped off sparring ring was set up and The Beast stood inside, watching Gabe's every move as he approached. Crowds swarmed all sides of the ring except one. The final side bordering the ring was a wooden platform and atop it sat two thrones. King Galtero sat in one and next to him sat Elena, his new queen. They were joined by several other warriors who Gabe had assumed to have high ranks. Gabe entered the ring and met Elena's eyes. They shared a sly grin with one another. Gabe nodded. That grin from her was all he needed to motivate him. He was ready. He started to feel the intensity inside of him grow as he channeled all his focus onto the beast. The crowd cheered and jeered but Gabe heard none of it. He saw none of it. He only saw the task at hand. To win. Two other warriors stepped down from atop the platform and adorned The Beast in heavy duty armor. As The Beast stomped about the ring, growling, flexing and putting on a show of sorts for the crowd, Gabe noticed right away that his movements were drastically different. He was slower with all that protection on. He would have restrictions. Gabe finally felt an advantage. He would have _no_ restrictions. He grabbed the bottom corners of his shirt, the one he had purchased at the marketplace with Elena, and pulled it over his head. He threw it on the ground and began actively stretching out his arms. He reached straight up over his head and then let his arms circle in all directions before swinging them across his chest, making sure that The Beast could see his full range of motion. The Beast ceased his parade and watched Gabe who wore a somewhat cocky grin. The Beast knew what Gabe was doing and it was working. He then turned to the crowd and made a comment about Gabe's puny size and small muscles. This was true of course when compared to the Fuerza Warriors. Otherwise though, Gabe was tall and lean. His muscles were maybe half the size of The Beast's but it was obvious by his well defined upper body that he was strong. The crowd may have laughed at him but all that mattered to Gabe was that he had momentarily given The Beast some doubts about the outcome of the fight.

As King Galtero stood and stated the rules and possible outcomes of the fight, Gabe closed his eyes and envisioned himself winning. He could picture his sword landing against The Beast's armor. When Galtero was finished and Gabe opened his eyes he had reached just the right amount of intensity that he needed and at the perfect time too.

"FIGHT!" Shouted Galtero and with that command, The Beast charged at Gabe. Gabe's eyes widened with shock at how quickly it had started but he managed to side step The Beast and block his blow. The Beast savagely swung his sword again without hesitation and again, Gabe was able to move quickly and repel The Beast's attempts. Gabe backed up, giving himself a bit of room to work with. He was getting close to the ropes though. He met The Beast's eyes and held the gaze, refusing to be intimidated. The Beast lifted his sword to attack and Gabe saw an opportunity. He lunged forward and aimed straight for the heart of the beast. Gabe's attempt met a quick moving shield and as The Beast's sword came down, Gabe spun towards the flank of his opponent, making another successful dodge but also getting himself out of the corner. The Beast didn't let up, He charged at Gabe once more, swinging his sword wildly with frustration. Gabe used his agility to side step again and actually duck under the sword, this time making no attempts at a counter attack. They were back on their original sides of the ring and Gabe took a couple of steps back. The Beast hesitated for the first time. He stood a moment and Gabe took note of his shortening breaths. He was tired. The corners of Gabe's mouth turned up at the thought of gaining another advantage. Gabe wasn't tired in the least. He ran the stairs of the Maruvian temples on a daily basis. This was nothing to him. The Beast was waiting for him to make an attack this time. Gabe cautiously approached The Beast. He faked a lunge forward to gauge how the Beast would react. He made a quick note of it. He did it again. The Beast reacted the same way. His shield came across his chest and he lifted his sword arm high. If Gabe could dodge the swing on the sword side and spin around to the rear, he could attack from behind before the Beast would be able to counter with either shield or sword. With his armor, he just didn't have the ability to twist that way quick enough. Gabe lunged again and he was right about his rival's movements. The shield came across his body and his right arm, wielding the sword, rose high. The fact that Gabe was much shorter than The Beast was yet another advantage. He was able to duck low enough under the attack, while propelling himself forward, making his way behind The Beast. He gripped his sword with both hands and turned into his swing which landed hard across the back of the warrior's neck. The clank against the armor thundered over the crowd. His helmet came loose from his head and flew forward, revealing a look of defeat on The Beast's face. Everyone gasped at what they had witnessed. There was no doubt it would have been a fatal blow. _"Keep fighting"_ Gabe told himself as he immediately raised his sword again but before he could even attempt another attack, The Beast's steal shield violently made contact with the side of Gabe's head. Gabe's jaw rattled, his sword fell from his hands and he saw nothing but darkness as he dropped down to the dirt. He lifted his head in a daze just in time to see a blur of The Beast stand over him and lift his sword.

"NO!" Elena's voice finally sounded. "It's over! End the fight!" She demanded as she rose from her seat. The crowd fell completely silent. The Beast stopped immediately. He looked back and forth between Elena and King Galtero and then back to Gabe.

Gabe blinked his eyes a couple of times as he reached around for his sword. When he found it he grasped it tight and held it up in defense. Until the King himself called the fight, Gabe was still in danger. He began to regain his vision and looked towards the platform. The King stood slowly from his throne and placed himself directly in front of Elena.

" _WHAT_ did you say?" He asked with a calm fury. "You question my judgement?"

"The challenger won the fight. We all heard it, we all saw it" Elena said with ferocity.

"How _dare_ you!" He said, losing his temper and grabbing Elena by the throat with two hands. She placed her hands over his and her heart rate shot up and fear overcame her but her gaze did not yield. Thankfully, Galtero knew his boundaries when it came to his new queen. He regained his composure just as quickly as he had lost it. He released Elena with a slight push, sending her back a step but it did not detour her. She moved right back to where she was, meeting Galtero face to face.

"We had a deal King Galtero" She said softly but with regal strength. "You could take me as your wife but my guard would join your community. He passed your test. We met our end of the bargain. Now you need to honor yours"

"You do not meet your end of the bargain until our marriage is consummated" He told her.

Elena swallowed hard. "Fine." She said "Call the fight. Declare that the challenger is the winner. Do this and then you can have me. We'll leave _right_ now."

Galtero got a lustful look on his face. He moved his body closer to Elena and searched her eyes for any signs of deceit. She didn't waiver in her stance. He could tell that she was strong but she was also honest. She would keep the deal. She would give herself to him completely. He glanced away from Elena and faced the two opponents as well as the crowd. "The challenger has won! He has earned a place in our community. He will serve Queen Elena as her guard" He then turned back to Elena, leaned in close and whispered something in her ear. Gabe couldn't hear what it was but he could see Elena cringe when it was said. Galtero then swiftly grabbed Elena's arm and dragged her towards his tent.

Gabe let out a heavy and audible groan of a breath as he finally lowered his sword. It was partly him letting go of the tension he held onto during the fight, partly him yelling out in pain caused by the blow to his head but mostly it was from the pain of his heart breaking for Elena's situation.

"Get up!" The Beast demanded as he threw Gabe's shirt in his face. The new Queen's guard pulled his shirt back on and did as he was told, but felt shaky once he got up on his feet.

"What now?" Gabe asked.

"You're the Queen's guard. That was the deal right? So you go where she goes. When she's inside a tent, you stand outside. When she leaves, you follow her" The Beast explained.

"Do I get a _real_ sword?" Gabe asked throwing his dull and useless one to the ground.

"No" The Beast answered with a laugh. Gabe looked at him confused. "When you've earned our trust, _then_ you might get a sword." Gabe just nodded in understanding. It made sense. They didn't trust him any more than he trusted them. He followed The Beast as they headed toward the King's tent and Gabe immediately felt sick as he realized what they were about to make him do. The beast stood on one side of the tent door and motioned for Gabe to stand on the other.

Gabe did as he was told but winced as he listened to the King inside the tent, groaning with pleasure as he took his bride. Each grunt was like another twist of a dagger piercing Gabe's heart and his growing distress was visible for all the village to see. His stomach turned and he became lightheaded. He placed his hands on his head, squeezed his temples and closed his eyes. It was all too much for him to take in. Then he heard Elena. She let out a painful moan and Gabe didn't hesitate. He needed to get to her. He stepped toward the entrance but was blocked by The Beast. He put his hand on Gabe's chest, forcing him to step back to his post.

"This is her part of the deal." He told Gabe in a surprisingly sympathetic way. "She knew what she was doing. She just saved your life. Getting yourself killed now won't help her and it won't stop the King from fucking her again."

Gabe straightened himself up, trying to be strong but he just couldn't do it. A panic rushed over him and he dropped to his knees. His heart raced and his breath quickened. His stomach turned again and this time he couldn't settle it. Something caught in his throat. He began to gag and then gag again and then he began to choke until finally he turned his head to the side and just vomited. Afterwards, he remained on his knees. He felt demoralized. The villagers laughed and mocked him but he didn't care. He would rather listen to anything other than the sounds of Elena losing her innocence.


	12. Chapter 12 ELENA

"I want her gone when I get back" Elena overheard Galtero say as she began to wake in the morning. Elena rolled over and saw Paola approaching her. She went to sit up but her body ached. She let herself drop back down to the bed and closed her eyes again.

"Are you ok?" Paola asked, truly caring about her new queen.

"Fine" Elena said, shrugging, trying not to reveal just how disgusting she felt. She thought about what her parents or grandparents would say if they knew what she had done and she felt even worse. She knew what she was giving up when she made her decision but she didn't realize just how severely it would effect her. She really didn't want to talk about it. She really didn't want to admit how naive she had been. She felt Paola sit down on the bed next to her and she opened her eyes to see her maid's expression. When she did, she saw Paola's left eye and cheek bone swollen and bruised.

"What happened?!" Elena asked quickly sitting up face Paola. She winced momentarily from the pain but her pain didn't seem to be as bad as what Paola's was.

"He knows I told you about ending the fight" Paola said as if it were no big deal and unlike Elena, she seemed to mean it. Elena stared at Paola with concern and Paola just shook her head. "Don't feel sorry for me. This is nothing. He's caused worse. Like if I don't get you out of here before he gets back... it could be worse. So lets get you over to your own tent and you can get cleaned up. Maybe take a nice bath. relax maybe?"

Elena nodded but relaxing was the last thing she wanted to do. She was queen now and had work to do. She needed to size up her new army and come up with a plan.

"Where is Gabe?" Elena asked, realizing that she had never gotten confirmation that he was ok after the fight.

"He's right outside. Standing guard. Just as you asked" Paola answered.

"Good. I need to talk to him" Elena said, pulling her legs from under the blankets and hanging them over the edge of the bed. Before she could get up though, Paola stopped her.

"That's probably not a good idea right now" Paola told her. Elena was confused. "You have feelings for him?" She asked.

Elena was surprised by the question and she hesitated before answering."Whatever it is I feel... it doesn't matter anymore. I have more to worry about than..."

"Love?" Paola asked and Elena stared at her, again shocked at not only the boldness of her maid but at the fact that she was absolutely right about Elena's feelings. "You two are pretty obvious" Paola continued. "And it's obvious to the king too. If he suspects anything then he will find a way to get rid of one or both of you. That's what he was already trying to do with the fight yesterday. Just because you're safe right now, doesn't mean it will stay that way. You need to be cautious."

Elena thought for a moment and she agreed. It would be best for both of them if they kept their distance from each other for awhile.

Elena got up from the King's bed and Paola wrapped a robe around her. Elena thanked her and slowly began to walk towards the door. She was hunched over from the soreness of repeated and unwanted intercourse on her wedding night but she wouldn't allow herself to appear weak. Before she pulled the entrance of her tent open, she straightened herself up and lifted her chin high. Galtero would not tear down her spirit. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Walking as tall and regal as she could, she stepped out of the tent with Paola at her side.

When she exited, she caught a glimpse of Gabe, exactly where Paola had said he'd be. He had never been one to have the ability to hide his emotions, they always read clear as day through his facial expressions and with that glimpse, Elena saw his hurt and concern for her. She wanted to immediately turn to him, for them to find comfort in each other's arms, to reassure him that they were moving toward their goal of getting to Avalor and that was a good thing. She didn't though. She kept her face forward, her tent the only thing in view. She could feel his eyes on her as he followed closely behind, begging her to turn to him but she didn't oblige.

"Elena?" Gabe finally spoke softly as she reached her destination. There was so much pain in his voice. Elena paused and tried to fight her feelings. It was easier to not face him or open up to him right now.

"I'm fine Gabe" she reassured him, never turning around. She knew that if their eyes met she wouldn't be able to keep up such a strong front.

She entered her own tent, closed the flap and hunched back over again. She allowed Paola to help her over to her wash tub and get in the water that had already been prepared for her.

* * *

"Why don't you go lie down for a bit" Paola told Elena when she had finished her bath.

"Lie down?!" Elena said, surprised "I've been lying down all morning after sleeping most of the night! Why would I have to lie down? I have things to do!"

"Where are you _going?!"_ Paola asked as Elena, feeling much less sore now, got herself dressed and headed for the exit.

"I need to size up my army, analyze their strengths and weaknesses and figure out a way to get back to Avalor. Do you have a navy here?" Elena asked, getting far too ahead of herself.

Paola just stared at Elena, her jaw dropped. "Thaaat's probably not a good idea. The King is _not_ going to be ok with you referring to the army as yours. I know it's different in Avalor and Cariza but here, the women don't have much say in anything. Not even the queen. And a navy? We don't have ships. We have small row boats that we take across the way to the market place. That's it. The Fuerza don't leave this island Elena"

"Well that's just going to have to change!" Elena said, confident in her task. She walked out of the tent, leaving a skeptical Paola behind.

Once outside, Elena looked around, scanning the village.

"What are you looking for?" Gabe, who was standing behind her at his post asked.

Elena glanced back at him but didn't meet his eyes. She looked away quickly before answering. "Galtero" She said coldly.

* * *

Elena finally found Galtero surrounded by his men. Many were tending their horses, some were practicing sword tactics and there were a couple of warriors wrestling as others goaded them on. Elena started to make her way towards her King but stopped short when she spotted her jaquin friends. They were by the stables and were trapped inside a cage. They looked miserable as they all huddled together. She picked up her pace as she trotted over to them.

"Migs! Luna! Skylar!" Elena shouted as she approached the cage. "Are you ok? What's going on? Why haven't you been set free?"

"We've been locked in here since we arrived Princessa" Skylar informed her.

"I'm starting to think the King had no intentions of setting us free" Luna added.

"You think?" Migs told them sarcastically.

"Don't worry guys! I'm going to fix this!" Elena said and hurried off to Galtero's side.

"King Galtero!" She yelled, demanding his attention. Galtero turned around, fury filling his eyes at the sight of Elena approaching him, unattended by her maid or her guard.

" _WHAT_ do you think you're doing?!" He asked her through gritted teeth.

"Why are my friends caged?" She counter questioned.

"I said I would let them live. That is all. They have food, they have water. They are not suffering in any way. You all should be thanking me" He replied.

" _Thanking_ you?! That's absurd! I want them released now." She then turned towards The Beast, who was standing near his the king and who she assumed to be a second in command. "Release them!" She ordered and The Beast looked over to his brother with shock.

"My warriors do not take commands from _you"_ Galtero said, approaching Elena.

"I am their Queen!" She insisted. "They are just as much my warriors as they are yours. They will do as I say!"

Galtero laughed at Elena from the depths of his torso. He looked at The Beast along with several other warriors who were near by. "Do you all hear this? My wife has a sense of humor! She certainly has spirit doesn't she?" He told them and they all joined in the hysterics. Elena however, was not amused in the least.

"We talked about the army. We talked about them helping to take back Avalor" Elena argued.

"No" Galtero said, ceasing his laughter quickly and becoming very serious. " _You_ talked about _my_ army helping you. I simply told you that I would consider it." He then paused as he bent down to Elena's level, now looking at her face to face. "I've considered it" He said with a cruel whisper. "I don't give a shit about Avalor. My answer is no. My army will not help you. You have no need to go back to Avalor. You are _my_ queen now. Your jaquins will stay caged as to not give away your where abouts. _This_ is your home now. You are Queen of the Fuerza people now and that means that you sit quietly by my side during public gatherings or celebrations. You obey _me_. _I_ do not take commands from you. I do not need to discuss my business with you. I don't even ever want to see you unless I need to _._ Your only role here is to bare my children. The heirs to the Fuerza throne. Do I make myself clear?"

Elena did not serve him with an answer of any kind. She was too furious to even move. She simply glared at him. He gave her a smile that sent a chill throughout her before he turned and walked away, getting back to his business. He then remembered one more thing and glanced over his shoulder

"And tell your maid and your guard to keep a better eye on you or there _will_ be consequences" He finished.

* * *

Elena stormed back to her tent, her fists clenched and her mind racing. Gabe was waiting at the entrance and stared at her with sympathy, wondering what had happened. His eyes begged her to talk to him. She paused near him, never looking at him though.

"The King has requested that you not allow me to wander the village alone again" She told him, her voice lacking any emotion.

She entered her tent to find Paola, who wasn't at all surprised at Elena's anger. She had already known that Elena's efforts would not end well.

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" Elena vented "Why did I think that I would have _any_ power here? _Any_ influence at all? I'm not a _QUEEN!_ I'm just a prisoner!"

"Guess we're not all that different are we?" Paola said and Elena knew that she was right. She slumped down on her bed and Paola joined her.

"What do I do now?" Elena asked, feeling defeated.

"I guess that's up to you?" Paola replied.


	13. Chapter 13 ALONSO

Alonso, Prince of Cordoba waited. He was lying down with his hands cradling his head in a grassy knoll near the new bridge that connected his kingdom to the kingdom of Avalor. He was meeting Carla Delgado, a woman he had been in contact with for months now, yet he had never actually met her.

"Prince Alonso I presume?" Said an adorable childlike voice approaching Alonso. Alonso looked up and grinned. Carla's voice may have had a sweet innocence to it but she was most definitely a woman who carried herself with confidence. She was much better looking than he had ever imagined. Being a superficial sort of man, he was pleased. He nodded, came to his feet and looked at her with his most charming eyes.

"Carla Delgado?" He asked in return, taking her hand in his and kissing it gently. She rolled her eyes and nodded her own confirmation.

"There is no need to attempt any of your charm on me" She told him bluntly. "You've already won me over simply by being Prince of this fine kingdom"

"Well that's good to know" Alonso told her, taking her arm in his as they casually strolled the countryside. "How did everything work out with your father in Cariza?"

"Wonderfully! He sent word to us a few days ago that King Joaquin is dead. He is set to marry Queen Teresa this week and he will officially be King Victor Delgado of Cariza. Shuriki was very pleased as I'm sure she will be once we have everything settled here" Carla explained.

"Of course, of course" Alonso said, preparing to make final negotiations. "So we marry? We kill my father? We rule Cordoba?"

"That's the plan!" Carla said cheerfully.

"So why do I need you _or_ Shuriki?" Alonso asked.

"Well we could do things like we've discussed" Carla started, smiling sweetly "Or... Shuriki could invade Cordoba, kill your father, kill you and destroy most of, if not all of your kingdom."

Alonso stared at her with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. He was intrigued by her. He'd never heard such evil spoken in such a pleasant way. He liked it.

"Shuriki's goal is to take over the ever realm." Carla continued to explain "The more kingdoms she can preserve and ally with, the better. She doesn't want to destroy the world, she wants to rule it. You can either stand in her way and be killed, or you can join her, keep your kingdom, and live a comfortable life sitting on your pretty throne"

"Ya know... I think I'm actually going to enjoy having you as my queen" Alonso said, confirming that he was on board with Shuriki's plan to ally Avalor with Alonso's Cordoba. He stopped, wrapped his arms around her waist and forcibly pulled her in for a kiss.

"hm. Not bad" Carla said with a grin, fully turned on by Alonso's wicked ways. "I could get used to that. Now let's get to work" She pushed him away and headed for the royal carriage that awaited them.

* * *

"I want you to have this" King Juan Ramon told Carla as he handed her a Golden ring set with a large flawless Ruby.

"Oh no, I can't take this from you your majesty. It's too much!" Carla argued out of politeness.

"No. I insist. Nothing is too much for the woman who has finally convinced my son to settle down and take his role in Cordoba more seriously" Juan Ramon said proudly. "It belonged to my wife and has been worn by women of the royal family for centuries. It is very special to us. It would be an honor for you to wear it as an engagement ring"

"Thank you" Carla told him and then allowed Alonso to slip it on her finger. "OO! It's a perfect fit" She squealed.

"Just like the two of you" Juan Ramon declared as he wrapped one arm around his son and another around his soon to be daughter in law.

Carla and Alonso caught a glimpse of one another and shared a mischievous look. They had done a perfect job in convincing the King of their love and devotion to one another and to Cordoba. It was important that he approve of their marriage. They needed his support in order to gain the support of the people. The Cordobans never really cared for Alonso, although most kept it to themselves or whispered their true feelings to only their closest friends. They all saw him for what he really was. A spoiled, lazy, self centered man who cared nothing about his duties as a Prince and nothing for his people. But, the people of Cordoba loved their king and if King Juan Ramon loved and supported his son and new bride, then they would as well.

* * *

After their engagement was announced Carla set to work winning over the Cordobans. She went to the cities and villages and made her presence known. She helped the sick, fed the hungry, and gave what she could to the poor. She befriended people who she and Alonso had deemed beneath them. She laughed with them and delighted them and made them love her so much that she nearly couldn't stand her own alter ego. Her smiles and charms worked though. She was the Princess that they had all dreamed of having and they were convinced that Carla was good for Alonso. Alonso had finally matured.

Behind closed doors, Carla and Alonso mocked them all for their stupidity. They praised themselves for their devilish intellect and games. They truly were the perfect pair.

About a month after their engagement, Carla and Alonso were married. The wedding was a huge spectacle, most of Cordoba was invited to attend. No matter what their class ranking was. They needed to display how happy they were together and how happy King Juan Ramon was for them. If anyone ever suspected what they were about to do, their plan would be foiled.

* * *

As they were getting ready to leave the wedding reception, Carla approached King Juan Ramon along with Alonso. She gave him a hug and thanked him for all that he had done for them. Alonso followed her lead and when he did so, Juan Ramon was so touched by his son's new affections and attitude that he stood up in front of everyone to give a final speech.

 _perfect_ , Carla thought as he did. Everyone's attention would be on the King. It always was when he spoke. Even more perfect was that he walked around the dinner table that he'd been sitting at and stood directly in front it, blocking the crowd's view of Carla altogether. Still, she needed to be sly with what she was doing. Luckily, her father was an expert at sleight of hand tricks and had taught her everything that he knew. She slipped a vile of poison in her hand and discreetly poured it into the King's drink and then hid the bottle up her sleeve once more. She was calm and casual and gave nobody any reason to be suspicious of her.

The guests all applauded and then Alonso went and stood by his new wife. She gave him a wink letting him know the deed was done and then the two thanked everyone and waved goodbye, heading up to their room to celebrate.


	14. Chapter 14 MATEO

"Yes. There is a man I've heard of who lives alone much further north." Mateo was told again once he had reached yet another desolate village. Mateo had been traveling for nearly a month now and it had been the same every time he came across somewhere new. No one actually knew anyone named Ataguchu but had heard stories of a man. Each would send Mateo further north and he wondered just how much further north he could actually go. As it was now, the territory he was in was unclaimed by any of the surrounding kingdoms. It was made up of sparsely placed villages that had no rules or government and very outdated living. Most were skeptical of Mateo as he was a stranger to them but they were mostly kind enough to point him in the direction that he sought. A few offered him food and hospitality but for the most part, Mateo was left to himself to set up camp or find food. The journey was grueling on Mateo, who was not used to such hardship, but it was his mother's dying wish for him to find out about his past. He felt he had no other choice but to continue. So when he was told to keep going further north, he did it.

When he finally reached a small cottage, miles from any civilization, he prayed it was where his journey would end. He wasn't sure he could go on and knew that he'd never be able to make it back if he kept going much further. Not with the resources he had remaining. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He reached for the knob and cautiously opened the door, pulling out his tamborita for protection as he stepped inside.

"Mateo De Alva. I've been waiting a long time for you" said a very elderly man sitting at a desk, his back to Mateo.

"Wait... you know who I am? How..." Mateo started, very confused. The man hadn't even looked at him. "Are you..."

"Ataguchu" The man said, facing the royal wizard at last. He was short and thin in stature, very old and frail looking but his body language showed that he hadn't lost his vigor just yet. Mateo let out a huge sigh of relief. Finding Ataguchu confirmed that his journey was not for nothing. "I knew your Grandfather Mateo. He was a great wizard. We made the right choice in choosing his family"

"I'm sorry... I don't understand. Choosing his family for what?" Mateo said.

"Do you know nothing about where you come from young man?" Ataguchu asked.

"No... not much I guess... I never actually knew my grandfather and I was raised only by my mother. She was all that I ever had" Mateo explained.

"You have a tamborita? You are a wizard too? That was supposed to be your destiny" The man told Mateo.

"Well... yeah... I am... kind of" Mateo stuttered, suddenly feeling self conscious about his magical skills at the mention of the word destiny by a man who knew exactly who he was. "I _am_ the royal wizard of Avalor. Just like my grandfather was before me. Well I guess I _was_.. Avalor was just invaded by Shuriki, an evil sorceress. She completely took over. I fled the city. So I guess I'm not really a royal wizard anymore... I'm just... a wizard... but... everything I know about magic I learned from my grandfather's old books and notebooks. No one has actually taught me anything" Mateo said, scratching his head a bit embarrassed. The man looked at him with high expectations. Mateo couldn't help but feel like he would be a bit of a disappointment.

"hmm" Ataguchu said, stroking his long white beard and contemplating the situation. "Well come in boy. Sit down. Let me tell you a bit about myself and then I will tell you a bit more about who _you_ are"

Ataguchu rose from his chair and led Mateo to a dining table where they sat down together.

"I am Maruvian. A Maruvian wizard to be exact" He announced proudly. Mateo stared at the man, again confused. He wasn't sure if he should even be believing this man. For all he knew, Ataguchu was just a crazy old man living in a deserted cottage. "You thought we were all gone didn't you?" Ataguchu asked, reading Mateo's expression. "Well you're almost right. First off, no, I am not a crazy old man" Mateo blushed at Ataguchu's ability to read his thoughts and assumptions. Ataguchu just chuckled before continuing. "and second, I am not as old as the Maruvian civilization. But let me explain what happened to the Maruvians. The Maruvians were wiped out hundreds of years ago by a dark wizard. He used his dark magic to completely destroy the civilization nearly over night. There were six wizards though that survived. Together they combined their powers and were able to defeat the dark magic and destroy the dark wizard. They could do nothing to save their people though. It had been too late. There was no way that the civilization would ever rise again. They were six males, they could never reproduce. So together they created a potion, each giving their own blood, so that the Maruvian bloodline could carry on. The potion would allow a woman to conceive and carry a child and that child would become the chosen one."

"The chosen one? Chosen for what?" Mateo inquired, growing more and more intrigued.

"Chosen to defeat the dark magic again. The Maruvian wizards were given a prophecy that there would be an evil being that would come along who would be able to use this dark magic and only a true Maruvian wizard could ever be powerful enough to defeat it. Every generation, a new Maruvian has been born. I was the last generation's and this generation's was you Mateo."

"Whoa!" Mateo said as he tried to wrap his head around this new revelation. "So... I'm Maruvian?!"

"That's right. Your grandfather, being a great wizard himself, was chosen. He gave his daughter, your mother, the potion and he was supposed to be the one to train you as a wizard. You are not _just_ a wizard Mateo, you are a Maruvian wizard! And you've come to me just in time" Ataguchu announced. "Because the prophecy is finally coming true. You are needed Mateo. Only _you_ will be able to destroy the dark magic once and for all"

"Me?! But... I ... I barely know what I'm doing! I mean... I've come a long way with my training but... the chosen one? Are you sure? Me?!" Mateo stuttered nervously.

"You have much to learn Mateo I'm sure." Ataguchu told him. "But if you stay here with me, I will pass on all that I have learned and... there is more"

"more?!" Mateo squealed, wondering if his head could take any more new information!

"Yes. The dark magic is building an army. Dark spirits were summoned and now they are making their way south, towards Cariza, Cordoba and Avalor. I believe that's where their leader has gone. These spirits can not be defeated by anything except Maruvian magic. _Only_ Maruvian magic can banish them back to the spirit world. Any human they come in contact with becomes a dark spirit as well and joins in their march. There is a larger battle approaching than that of the one you saw in Avalor. If this dark magic isn't stopped, it could take over the world."

"Annnnd I'm the only one who can stop them?" Mateo asked again, needing further confirmation and reassurance.

"Yes" Ataguchu stated very matter of fact.

"O...k..." Mateo said, his head still spinning. He then reached into his satchel, "so...Can I ask you what all of this means?" He asked, pulling out the paper that had been in the box under his desk. He pointed to the glyphs that were drawn on it.

"Ahhh yes!" Ataguchu said excited. "These are the artifacts left behind by the six wizards. Each chose an item to preserve their magic in. Only the chosen one.. _you!_ " He winked at Mateo "will be able to release the magic and use it to win the battle against the dark forces. Individually they are powerful but in order to defeat the entire army, you will need to channel the magic from all six artifacts. You will need to find them all."

"What?! Find them?! Does anyone even know where they are?!" Mateo asked, wondering if his "destiny" could possibly become any more complicated.

"Well... we know where a few are ... kind of..." Ataguchu admitted. Mateo scrunched up his face, greatly doubting his ability to learn all he needed to learn of Maruvian magic, find all the artifacts, figure out how to channel their magic and then single handedly defeat an entire army of spirits summoned to the ever realm by a dark magic.

"SO! Are you ready to start your training?!" Ataguchu asked Mateo with great enthusiasm and no real concern of the impossible task that was just set upon his young apprentice.

"Suuuure..." Was all that a skeptical Mateo could get out.


	15. Chapter 15 ISABEL

Isa's jaw dropped when she approached the science academy at last. It was huge and filled with tons of history and lessons to be learned. It was everything she ever hoped it would be. It was a shame that she wasn't officially a student there as she had always dreamed of being. As she walked through the halls, she just took it all in. She looked at portraits of famous inventors, scientists, and professors, all of which she greatly admired and had strove to be like one day. She stopped in front of a plaque honoring the schools accomplished alumni and frowned, believing that her name would never be on that plaque. Not now, after everything that had happened in her life.

"May I help you with something miss?" A woman asked and then grimaced at the sad state of Isabel's appearance. Her clothes were tattered and torn and actually still had some blood stains on them that Isa just couldn't get out. Her hair hadn't been actually brushed in the few weeks that it had taken her to travel and she began to have a foul stench that followed her around. At least no one would mistake her for a princess.

"Umm yes" Isa responded. She then blushed as she saw the woman's face and realized that she hadn't even thought to _try_ to clean herself up. "I'm looking for Professor Mendoza?"

"You can find her in the next building over. She is head of the archaeology department. She should be in her office" The woman explained, happy to help Isabel if it meant she'd carry that odor out with her. After giving thanks, Isa headed out in the direction that she had been pointed.

When she finally found Professor Mendoza's door, she knocked softly and then nervously entered when she was asked to do so.

"What can I do for you?" The professor asked when Isa was in front of her.

"Hi Professor, my name is..." Isa paused, she had almost given her actual name but she couldn't risk doing such a thing. "My name is uh... Amara! Amara uh... Guzman!" She claimed after thinking of her friends from back in Avalor city. Prof. Mendoza looked skeptically at her and then it suddenly hit her. Though she had never met Princess Isabel, she knew that it had to be her. She was a younger version of her elder sister Elena, who she had worked closely with in the past. There was no doubt about who this poor looking girl was. She _was_ Princess Isabel of Avalor. She knew the troubles the royal family had faced though and decided to play along with Isa's attempt to hide her true self. Isa had very good reason for doing what she was doing.

"Well miss Amara, what may I help you with?" She asked Isa pleasantly, giving no hint that she suspected anything.

Isa pulled out her wrapped up dagger. "I was wondering if you could help me with something I found... I think it's Maruvian. I saw glyphs of it in a temple, along with 5 other pictures. I would love to learn what they mean" She handed the artifact over and watched professor Mendoza examine it.

"Whoa! Where did you find this?!" The professor asked, knowing immediately what it was.

"In the crystal caverns. It was hidden behind a man made wall" Isa confessed.

"You're right. It is Maruvian. And it's very important to the history and legends of the culture" she explained.

"Is it made of obsidian? That's very rare... I hear" Isa said, growing excited.

"It is! Very good Amara!" The professor told her, impressed with the knowledge she was displaying. She looked Isa up and down and thought for a moment. It didn't take her long to conclude that she would need to shelter the young princess. "I'll make a deal with you young lady. If you let me keep this dagger here for now so that I can examine and study it a bit more, I will let you stay here as well. You can stay with me in the teacher's quarters. I'll get you cleaned up, a good meal, warm bed? What do you say?"

Isa sighed heavily with relief. "I would _love_ all of that!" She said gratefully.

* * *

Isa had gone with Professor Mendoza and got cleaned up in a new dress, she finally brushed her shortened hair and she was given a home cooked meal. When they were finished, they got right to work. They headed over to the professor's research room and again, Isa was in awe of everything that she saw. There were so many ancient Maruvian artifacts in the room. Isa wanted to know about each and every one of them. She couldn't help but light up and ask question after question and far too quickly for them to even be answered. The professor just laughed at her young new student's enthusiasm.

"Well we will have plenty of time to get to all of this but I'd like to ask you something first. Before we get started." She, in a serious tone, told Isa. "I assume since you were at the crystal caverns that you've come from Avalor City? I know how hard things were during the invasion and I'm sure they haven't gotten any easier... what happened to your family ... Amara?"

Isa looked down at her feet. Her excitement had quickly vanished as she was brought back to the reality of her situation. "They're all dead. All of them are gone." She admitted and Prof. Mendoza could tell by Isa's sudden choked up voice and sullen body language, that unlike her identity, this wasn't a lie.

"I'm very sorry to hear that" She told Isa sympathetically. "I'm sure you had a great family. I'm sure they loved you very much"

Isa looked up at the professor and met her eyes. There was something very honest and trustworthy about them. Isa thought for just a moment that Professor Mendoza knew exactly who she was, and she almost admitted it too. She then blinked and shook the thought from her mind. She had done and seen too much. She couldn't trust anyone anymore.

"The dagger has been used recently" Mendoza stated. This wasn't a question at all. She looked Isabel square in the eyes and her expression urged Isa to tell the trust about when and how.

"My friend and I were attacked. She didn't survive. I made sure that I did though" Isa said with conviction, holding her head high. At first she had struggled with killing that soldier but as time passed, she came to terms with what she had done and now she was proud that she had not only saved her own life, but saved Quique's as well. She had no regrets. Killing Higgins was a different matter entirely. She didn't feel sad about his death but she knew that she had acted out of anger rather than self defense. She had wanted revenge and she got it. She was still working out her feelings on that murder. She decided not to mention the most recent use of the dagger at all. There was no need.

"Can we get back to what my dagger has to do with the Maruvians now?" Isa said, in a bit of a rude tone. She didn't want to focus on the past anymore. She just wanted to move forward and something was telling her that her future had something to do with that dagger. She was drawn to it in an odd way. She felt like discovering it had been fate.

Professor Mendoza stared a moment, sizing up the princess. She began imagining the horrors that Isa must have seen during the invasion. There was no doubt that she had to have been in the middle of it all. It was a miracle that she was alive. Mendoza decided not to push Isabel any further for the time being. "Of course" She told her and walked over to one of her book shelves. She ran a finger across some of the books until she found exactly the right one. When she did, she pulled it out and brought it to Isa. She sat with Isa at a table and opened the book, flipped through the pages and landed on one in particular. She didn't say a word. She simply pointed to what she wanted Isa to see.

"That's them! Those are the glyphs I saw at the temple!" Isa squealed. "And that right there" She excitedly continued, pointing at the book "That's my dagger right?!"

Professor Mendoza nodded that Isa was correct.

"Do you know what they are? What they mean?" Isa inquired. She wanted to know everything she could.

"Well there's still a lot of mystery surrounding how the Maruvians vanished but we do know that these were the last glyphs ever drawn. They were created much earlier than any other drawings that we've found in any of the temples. It's rumored that they represent six artifacts containing the last bit of Maruvian magic." Professor Mendoza explained.

"They're magical? But I didn't notice anything magical about the dagger" Isa noted.

"Only a Maruvian can control the magic within them. Although, from what I've gathered, there may be one chosen one able to use the magic. The Maruvians believed that there would come a dark time and their magic would be needed. If the chosen one could channel the magic within all the artifacts, he or she would be more powerful than anyone in the Ever Realm. They'd be unstoppable."

"I want to know more!" Isa told the professor, on the edge of her seat with anticipation.

"Well you are welcome to any of my books, papers, and notebooks. I have a lot of findings that I haven't been able to study thoroughly yet. But, other than a few notes that I've made, they are all in Maruvian." Professor Mendoza offered.

"That's OK. I've studied Maruvian. I can get by translating it on my own" Isa said, assuring the professor that she could work independently and she wasn't going to be taking up too much of her time. Isa was finally feeling a bit more like her old self. Seeking knowledge had always brought her joy. She thrived when faced with an intellectual challenge.

It was suggested that Isa get some sleep that evening as it appeared she was clearly lacking in rest. She could start her research the next day, when she was feeling more refreshed. That night, she suffered through terrible nightmares. She dreamed of her parents, her sister, Amara and worst of all, her Grandparent's beheading played vividly for her over and over again. Waking in the morning had been her only escape but she could still see the images of her dreams dancing around in her head. She headed to the professor's research room and happily delved right into her work. The new quest she was on was much needed and very welcoming distraction.


	16. Chapter 16 GABE

Gabe arrived back at the village after yet another trip to the market place. It had been a few months and The Beast had decided that he finally trusted Gabe enough to accompany him. He figured he wouldn't try getting away without Elena and with him there as well, there wasn't much trouble Gabe could get into. While outside of the village, Gabe took every opportunity that he could to gain information about Avalor. When he _did_ learn something new, None of it had been good. He walked with a heavy heart towards Elena's tent that particular day, knowing that the news he had to relay to her this time was going to crush her already diminishing spirit.

Gabe peaked inside Elena's tent and tentatively stepped in. He never knew what sort of mood Elena would be in anymore. At first, she had shut him out. She would barely speak with him. He understood why and wasn't offended much. They had to keep their distance. After time went on though, they slowly started to converse again. Small things, nothing of any great secrecy or importance. Mostly Gabe just liked to check up on Elena and make sure she was OK or if she needed anything. She'd smile bravely and gratefully at him, tell him that she was fine, then return to her duties. Her expressions, voice and demeanor lacked any sort of emotion or energy and Gabe could tell that she was losing hope and fading into the routine of her confined life. When Gabe had told her that he had been given responsibilities that would take him into the marketplace, her state of mind was lifted. There was hope of reaching out to somebody, anybody outside of their new home. That hope didn't last very long however. Each time Gabe returned with no new information and no trustworthy contacts to help them, Elena grew more somber. She felt the need more often than not to lie in her bed to "rest" as she would claim. She just didn't have the energy to do much else. There wasn't much she was allowed to do anyways.

That's exactly how Gabe found Elena. She was lying in her bed, staring off into nowhere in particular. Gabe's couldn't help but pity her as he wondered what could possibly be going through her head. She had always been strong, full of life, full of love. She was the first to jump into action in any situation. She was fearless. She believed that she could do anything and she inspired others to be that way too. The woman he saw now was none of those things. She was stuck, just frozen and listless. Her eyes glanced in Gabe's direction but she did not move. Her face remained vacant.

"I ummm just got back from the market place" Gabe said nervously as he set down some goods he had picked up for his queen.

"And?" Elena asked coldly, still not looking at Gabe.

"I do have some news... I mean... still no contacts in Avalor but... I did hear something you should know..." Gabe told her.

Elena finally turned her gaze on him and raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "Anything about my family?" She asked, sitting up.

"Umm yeah..." Gabe confirmed but his tone told Elena not to get too excited. He stepped over to stand by her side. "well first of all... Esteban is King. He is ruling by Shuriki's side"

"What?!" Elena said softly but with much surprise. She was confused.

"Yeah... I don't know how that came to be but... It's true... Victor and Carla Delgado helped during the invasion too. They have plans to take over Cariza and Cordoba too" Gabe said, pausing a moment before continuing on with his news. "Most of the staff has remained in the palace under Shuriki's rule. They are loyal to her now. but... It gets worse..."

Elena silently motioned for him to continue. He could see that her mind was already in agony over anticipation about her family's fate. There was no use prolonging her pain.

"Shuriki had your grandparents killed" Gabe said bluntly. There was no other way to say it without dragging it out. He could sense that on some level she already knew anyways and her response to his news told him that he was right. She nodded, eyes wide, not knowing what else to do. She then took a deep inhale and froze as her next thought came upon her. Her breath became short and shallow. She looked up at Gabe with fear and he knew exactly what she was thinking. He bit his bottom lip and his eyes filled with tears and pain as they sympathetically stared into Elena's.

"Isa?" Elena managed to ask in a choked up voice.

Gabe opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He simply shook his head, letting her know that Isa didn't make it. Elena's heart seemed to stop and she dropped her head into her hands. She wanted to cry but she was too drained of any emotion. Gabe watched her in horror. His own lip began to quiver. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She quickly shrugged it away. Gabe pulled back and didn't attempt to try again. He just continued to watch her.

"Please leave me alone. I _just_ want to be _alone_." Elena demanded, throwing herself down, hiding her face in her pillows and curling up as tightly as she could. Gabe did as she asked. She had told him the day of the invasion that if anything had happened to Isa it would be on him. He certainly felt that way now and he knew that he would carry that guilt around with him until his dying day.

When Gabe was outside the tent, he stood at his post but he was distracted. He certainly wasn't standing at attention and because of this he was startled when he was approached by The Beast.

"Is she going to be OK? That couldn't have been easy to hear" The Beast asked, sounding completely sincere which left Gabe feeling a bit dumbfounded.

"You were listening?" he asked.

"No" The Beast admitted. "But I know that _you_ have been listening to the conversations at the marketplace. I had no doubt you'd share the information with the queen"

Gabe looked at The Beast, trying to figure out his game. If he had known Gabe was gathering information, why had he allowed the trips to the market place to continue? Why had he allowed Gabe to share his findings with Elena? Why was Gabe not not being punished for his crimes right now?

The Beast read Gabe's confused expression. "Just stand attention at your post and listen" He ordered. Gabe did what he was told, taking his place to the left of Elena's tent entrance. The Beast stood attention on the opposite side.

"First off, My name is Gervaso. Prince Gervaso to be exact. My father was king of the Fuerza. He died two years ago and my brother has taken over. Do you know anything about the history of The Fuerza people Lieutenant?" Gervaso asked. Gabe shook his head that he did not. "Well The Fuerza lived on this island in isolation for many generations. My father however, began to venture off the island, he learned from others. New and better ways to live. As we became less primal and more civilized, we began to prosper. Our village was growing and thriving. We had great ties with Cariza and had hopes of finding a place of importance in the world around us. My father was murdered though. By a man from Cariza that we had welcomed into our community. When my father died, my brother put an end to everything we had worked for. He vowed to return Fuerza to isolationism and he is willing to destroy anything or anybody that gets in his way. He didn't like that there were new faces among us. Strangers. He felt like they were untrustworthy. He is a strong warrior but he lives in fear. It is a foolish fear. He punishes all for the evil deed of one. My brother has never been a good man. Even before what happened to our father. He is cruel and filled with anger. His reign needs to end."

"Why are you sharing all of this with _me?_!?" Gabe asked, still confused.

"We want the same thing. We both want Galtero dead" Gervaso explained. "I can't be the one to kill him. If I get caught, The Fuerza community won't trust me. They will kill me. I will never be King and I will never be able to continue the progress that my father had made."

"So you want Elena and I to kill him?" Gabe asked, trying to piece everything together.

"Yes" Gervaso confirmed. "If you can kill him I will help you both get back to Avalor. You have my word that The Fuerza warriors will fight for you."

"Why should I trust you?" Gabe inquired, narrowing his eyes on his perspective ally.

"Without me, you have no way out of your situation. Without you, I have no way to get what _I_ want. We need each other. I have access to Avalor. The King likes his fine silks and materials, fine wines and other goods that he can only get in Avalor. I travel there every few weeks. I am the only one he trusts to do so. I can help you communicate with those inside the city. If I can do this, do we have a deal?" Gervaso offered.

Gabe thought about it for a moment. He wasn't sure yet if Gervaso could be trusted but he had no other choice. It had been months and he wasn't even close to figuring anything else out.

"And if Elena and I get caught and accused of his murder? What then? Won't they try to kill us?" Gabe wondered.

"Yes" Gervaso answered plainly. "But I promise you that if you are caught I will do everything in my power to vouch for your innocence. The community trusts me. As long as I am not suspected of anything, they will listen to me"

Gabe nodded and considered Gervaso's proposal once again. "If you can find me a trustworthy contact _inside_ the palace, then you have yourself a deal. Elena has a scepter and I need to get it here."

"A scepter? What's so special about her scepter?" Gervaso asked, intrigued.

"We just need it. That's all you need to know for now" Gabe replied. "If you can get it here, then we have a deal"

"Good" Gervaso said as he grinned and walked away.

"Gervaso? Wait!" Gabe called out. He had one last question. Gervaso stopped and turned to face Gabe. His expression became as he glanced around to make sure no one was paying much attention to their interactions.

"Did you let me win our fight?" Gabe asked.

One corner of Gervaso's mouth turned up into a sly half grin. "Of course. You'd be useless to me if you were dead. I made it look pretty good though didn't I?"


	17. Chapter 17 ARMANDO

After he gathered up lunch for his queen, Armando headed into the dining room. Shuriki was already present as was Esteban. They seemed to be in a disagreement of sorts.

"It can not be her!" Esteban insisted. "No one has actually ever seen their new queen. It's all just rumors"

"It was confirmed that there is an Avaloran man among them now that visits the marketplace. He fits the description of her guard! If the guard is alive and well, I am certain Elena is too" Shuriki argued calmly.

"That description was too vague for you to be certain of anything" Esteban replied.

"I will not take any risks. If the Fuerza people's new queen is Elena then my sending someone to take care of her was the right thing to do. If I send someone to kill her and it turns out she was _not_ Elena? Well... it doesn't really matter to me. The Fuerza people don't ever leave their little island. What do I have to fear?"

Esteban had nothing more to argue without being overly reluctant. There was nothing he could do to stop the murder of the Fuerza queen. No matter who she was or wasn't.

"Armando!" Shuriki said, finally addressing her chief of the castle.

Armando continued to set the table and serve lunch to his majesties as he made eye contact with Shuriki. She rarely ever spoke to him unless she needed his services. "Yes my queen?" He replied nervously, as he always had when being asked to do a favor from her. His morals were often put to the test, always wanting to do what was right but knowing that he had to prove his loyalty.

"Armando, I would like you to go into the city and find an old friend of mine. His name is Nukpana. I knew him when I lived up north. He led the charge into Avalor City for me on the day I took back the throne. He usually does business around the Via Mercado. You can ask around for him" Shuriki explained.

"Yes your majesty." Armando replied without hesitation. "And what business is it that you wish me to have with him"

"Let him know that I have a job for him. He will be luxuriously rewarded when it is finished" Shuriki began. "Tell him I want the head of the new queen of the Fuerza. Literally. I want him to bring her head back to Avalor and set it in front of me so that I can see for myself if it is Elena or not."

"Yes your majesty. Is there anything else?" Armando responded obediently, yet his stomach dropped at the thought of poor Elena's head being rolled on the floor of the throne room in front of Shuriki.

"That is all Armando. Thank you. You may go now" Shuriki said passively, as if calling for the murder of another human being was no big deal. The poise she displayed as she carried out her evil acts was what frightened Armando the most. Nothing she did shocked him anymore.

* * *

It didn't take long before Armando found Nukpana. It seemed that most everyone around the Via Mercado knew who he was. His "business" as Shuriki had referred to it as, was mostly fear mongering. Knowing that he was one of Shuriki's top men, they all obeyed him and when he asked for "taxes" for some reason or other, they handed it over without question.

Armando stood by the center fountain and explained Nukpana's new job to him. He handed over a small amount of gold and promised much more when the job was done. Nukpana eagerly accepted the job and the smile that formed on his face at the thought of killing an innocent woman gave Armando a chill. Nukpana and Shuriki were one in the same. Purely wicked. Armando watched the man walk away, headed for the harbor, set to sail out to Fuerza that evening. There was one other man who was watching though, and Armando took notice. Sitting outside of Nunez and Son Bakery was a very large man. Tall, burly, and intimidating. He certainly stood out in a crowd. As Nukpana turned the corner, the man's attention turned towards Armando. He then rose from his seat and walked towards the now anxiety rich palace servant.

"Excuse me sir, do you happen to work at the palace?" The man asked in a polite voice which surprised Armando.

"Why... yes. Yes I do...is there something... can I help you with something?" Armando stuttered nervously.

"I happen to have a couple of new friends who are Avaloran. They've told me what your new queen has done. Murdered innocent men and women... even children. Persecutes the citizens of this kingdom. Just to take the crown? I've heard she is nothing but evil" The man stated, not really answering.

Armando wasn't sure what to say next. He certainly couldn't agree with the man, at least not aloud. He couldn't help but catch a hint in the man's voice however, that it just might be ok if Armando trusted him. _A couple of new Avaloran friends?_ Armando thought to himself. _Gabe and Elena?_ He contemplated.

"Where are you from sir?" Armando finally asked after gaining some courage.

"Fuerza" The man said confidently and with a slight grin that told Armando he already knew about the swirling rumors of Elena being their queen.

Armando cleared his throat in an apprehensive sort of way. "And uh... what brings you to Avalor?" He asked.

"Trade mostly. My king enjoys the wine here and now and then likes to sample some of your Avaloran chocolate. I thought I'd bring some back as a sort of treat for our new queen too" He answered and gave Armando a wink. Armando's eyes widened. He didn't know what to make of the conversation. The man seemed laid back and friendly enough yet he had a tone that carried a bit of intimidation. Almost challenging Armando to ask about Elena or admit that the man he was just speaking with was on his way to murder her. He said nothing in response. The man continued. But his tone changed. He sounded repulsed and his question was straight forward and harsh. "But back to your first question sir. Can you 'help' me with something. Yes. You can. I'd really like to know what sort of man could serve a royal family who was nothing but kind and respectful to him and then turn around and vow loyalty to a woman who killed those very people who would have considered him not just chief of the castle... but a friend."

"How do you know..?" Armando asked, shocked by this mystery man's knowledge. His heart beat began to quicken as he wondered what this man was planning.

"I know exactly who you are Armando. Like I said, I have a couple of new friends that once lived in Avalor. My name is Gervaso. I made a promise to help these friends. I don't actually know many people in Avalor , however. I have only a few names that these friends gave me. They thought I may be able to trust them." He explained.

Armando was now almost sure that he was speaking of Elena and Gabe and he was testing Armando. But Armando needed further proof that he could trust Gervaso too. He thought for a moment.

"You were at Nunez bakery?" Armando finally asked, now realizing that this probably wasn't a coincidence. "You didn't speak with Roberto or Blanca yet did you?"

"No. I haven't" Gervaso answered honestly, a bit thrown off by the subject change.

"Good." Armando replied. "Don't. Gabe's mother is imprisoned and they've been watching his father like a hawk. Shuriki has threatened death to Blanca if she suspects that they have had any contact at all with Gabe. If you approach them you will only cause dire troubles for them and could possibly put Gabe and Elena in danger as well"

Gervaso nodded as he took in the new information and with the mention of Gabe and Elena by name, he knew that his negotiations with Armando were headed in the right direction.

Armando watched Gervaso think over what he had said and tried to read his face. It only further confirmed that his friends were indeed The crown princess and her guard. He then noticed Gervaso crumble a small note that he had been carrying. He tore it into multiple pieces and tossed it into the fountain. Armando caught Gabe's name on a torn piece before the water washed away the message. He could only conclude that it had been some sort of communication from Gabe to his parents. It was then that Armando decided to trust Gervaso.

"The staff has had no other choice but to serve Queen Shuriki. We serve her loyally or we are killed. So yes, I serve her despite all that she has done." Armando explained. Gervaso was taken back a moment as he had assumed Armando was about to help him. "However," Armando continued. "If Crown Princess Elena was alive... I would do _whatever_ it took to help her." Armando then looked around to make sure none of Shuriki's minions were near "Starting with letting you know that Shuriki suspects your new queen _is_ Elena. The man I was just speaking with is boarding a boat to your islands this evening. He is an experienced killer. He will find her and he will have her head and bring it back as a trophy for Shuriki to put on display. If I were you, I would go back to your island and make sure this doesn't happen. If you prove that you can keep Elena safe then you have my loyalty. I will do whatever it is she needs"

The two men's eyes met with conviction and understanding. They had an agreement.

"I return in three weeks. This same time" Gervaso told him.

"I will meet you at the docks. It's the safest place as it's not unusual for me to speak with foreigners coming in and out of the city." Armando told him and he kept his eyes on Gervaso, watching as he turned and walked away. He then sighed with relief when the man was gone as he realized just how tense he had been during the entire conversation. Then a broad smile slowly spread across his face at the thought of Elena being alive and well. She was Avalor's only hope and she hadn't abandoned them. She was coming back to save them all.


	18. Chapter 18 GERVASO

When Gervaso boarded the evening boat back to the islands, he wore a contrived smile. He made small talk with other passengers and made sure to offer up some sort of greeting to most of the others, including Nukpana. When he took a seat in the back of the boat however, his smile faded as he was all business. He strategically sat in a prime location. Somewhere he could see Nukpana's every move and where he would be able to exit the ship as soon as it docked at the market place. Then things would get more complicated. It was important that he get back to Fuerza before the alleged assassin. He needed to move as quickly as possible while still keeping an eye on Nukpana's every move.

When they arrived at the market place, the sun was nearly faded and the moonless gloam began to settle in. It was going to be a dark night. Most of the vendors were winding down, packing up their goods and heading to their respective tents. Gervaso was first off the ship and hurried to his waiting row boat. He made sure he caught a glimpse of which direction Nukpana headed. He made his way straight to the docks, most likely to get a boat of his own. Gervaso wondered which way he would choose once he obtained one. There were only a few beaches on the island good for docking a boat and Gervaso could only assume that he wouldn't head for the most obvious, although few actually knew the lay out of Fuerza so it was all a gamble. He would have to hurry back to the village if he wanted to be prepared.

Once back at the village, he quickly informed the two guards at the main entrance of the village of the situation and gave a quick description of the intruder. They were to pass on the details to the others on duty and inform immediately upon any sighting. He then hurried to the back entrance to arm those guards with the same information. On his way he noticed that Gabe was on guard outside of Elena's tent. _That's good_ , he thought. No one took their job more seriously than Gabe, he was the best option to have at that post. Unfortunately, Gervaso didn't have time to stop and let Gabe know about Nukpana. It was more important to inform the perimeter at the moment.

With the front and back entrances covered, that left the West and East side open. The West side was bordered by a large fortress like wall, so Gervaso decided to leave it watch free since it was nearly impossible to climb. He took up his watch on the east side which was the most likely place to sneak in if one had wanted to attempt it.

It wasn't long before Gervaso saw movement in the trees on his side of the village, just as he had suspected. He watched as Nukpana made his way towards the village and Gervaso had to admit, if he didn't know he was coming, he never would have seen him enter and he doubted any of the guards would have either. He was good. Gervaso artfully followed. It wasn't easy for such a large man to sneak about but Gervaso, knowing the village better than anyone, managed to shiftily move about without being seen. He was tentative about simply confronting the man, not wanting to make a move until he knew for certain the agenda was to murder the Queen. He wasn't going to take a man's life based on the word of a stranger. He needed to know for sure that Armando wasn't lying. So far, it seemed as if Armando's tale was plausible.

At last Nukpana reached Elena's tent. He pulled out a short sword. Gervaso watched as Nukpana weighed his options. It was clear that he had taken note of Gabe's position at the front of the tent. He looked around once more before sneaking to the rear. He slowly and without a sound, stabbed the tent with the tip of the sword and began to slice an opening. That was all the proof Gervaso needed. He stood to make his move against Nukpana when an approaching sound startled them both. Nukpana retreated behind a barrel between Elena's tent and a neighboring one. Gervaso crouched back down in his hiding place as well, not wanting the two Fuerza warriors passing by to give him away. He didn't want to give Nukpana any opportunity to get away. Gervaso had a death plan of his own for the unwelcome man. The two warriors didn't just pass by however. They remained boasting and laughing just outside of a tent that gave them a clear view of where Nukpana had been just a second ago. Gervaso watched his target rise and head towards the front of the tent. His aim now on the guard at the entrance. Gervaso also rose, quietly drew his own sword and followed, becoming astonishingly silent on his feet. Nukpana paused as he neared the edge of the tent. He readied his sword. He took a muted step forward but before he could round the corner for his attack, Gervaso, with a raised weapon, revealed himself, taking the assassin completely by surprise. With a single swipe, Nukpana's head was cleanly severed off.

Gabe startled and instinctively drew his new (recently entrusted with) sword as he turned to find Gervaso with a pleased look on his face as he stood next to the headless body. Gabe's jaw dropped as his widened eyes glanced off to the side where the rolling head had found it's resting place.

"That could have been you" Gervaso calmly and smugly told Gabe. "You're welcome"

Gabe's eyes, still in shock, darted from the head, to Gervaso, to the body, to Elena's tent and finally back to Gervaso as he tried to quickly piece together what had just happened. "He was coming for Elena?" Gabe finally asked, sheathing his sword.

Gervaso met Gabe's eyes and firmly nodded. A small crowd began to gather, including King Galtero. Elena exited her tent upon hearing the growing commotion. She remained close to Gabe, not yet understanding what was happening. Gervaso confidently stepped forward to address the Fuerza people with an empowering speech. He proudly raised his bloodied sword, taking full credit for the gruesome kill that was now on display for the community.

"This man came to us from Avalor to steal the life of our Queen!" He stated in a cry that called for vengeance. "I say we show them what happens to strangers when they come to Fuerza!" He turned to a couple of warriors closest to him. "burn the body" he commanded. Then turned to another, "take the head. Send it back to Avalor and gift it to the Queen"

The crowd cheered and rallied around Gervaso. Galtero said nothing. Instead he stood off to the side and watched his people cling to the natural leadership of his brother. When the orders were carried out and the crowd finally dispersed, he slowly made his way towards Gervaso, Gabe and Elena. He brushed past the latter pair as if they weren't even present and stood directly in front of Gervaso.

"You are my guard." he said in his usual calm yet authoritative tone. "Next time, you let _her_ guard handle this type of disturbance. And if they keep coming, we let them have the bitch. It doesn't matter much to me whether she lives. I'm growing a bit tired of her anyways. I have little tolerance left for strangers in _my_ village. Are these orders clear to you brother?"

"Yes, your Majesty" Gervaso replied obediently.

When Galtero had gone, Elena gave a quick nod and half smile in thanks to Gervaso and then briefly met and matched Gabe's saddened eyes before silently returning to her quarters.

"How did you know he was coming?" Gabe finally asked when he and Gervaso were alone.

"The chief of the castle tipped me off when I was in the city today. He's our guy." Gervaso answered without any doubt regarding Armando's loyalty. "I return to Avalor in three weeks"

"My parents?" Gabe asked with despair.

"They're alive" Gervaso said with a slight smile as he had actually begun to like the young Avaloran guard. "But there will be no contact with them" he added seriously. Gabe understood and let out a heavy and satisfied sigh of relief at the news.

Gervaso then quickly turned to leave. He could never linger in conversation for too long. It was too risky and they were getting so close now.


	19. Chapter 19 MATEO

"shhh" Ataguchu suddenly said to his apprentice, pressing a single finger to his lips. Mateo looked up from the Codex Maru that he had been studying and though he hadn't been speaking anyways, he did as he was told and didn't make a sound. He looked around the room. There was nothing around to even make any noise. Only the two of them.

"Umm... I don't hear anything" Mateo finally said, breaking the strange silence, giving his teacher an awkward side eye. In the few months that he had been with Ataguchu though, Mateo had gotten fairly used to all of his quirks. So, he said nothing else and just waited for some sort of lesson to come out of it. It wasn't rare for Ataguchu to stop what he was doing because of a whimsical feeling. He told Mateo that he could often hear the whispers of their ancestors. They were there to guide him when he was feeling lost. Mateo was a bit skeptical at the thought of speaking with dead Maruvian wizards but he humored the old man by closing his eyes and trying to shut out the sounds of the ever realm and listen for the sounds of the universe as Ataguchu had explained. "don't worry, you'll hear them when you learn to fully let go and allow yourself to become truly enlightened" he would always tell Mateo. But this time he did not follow the silence with any sort of lesson.

"I can hear them marching. I can feel them getting closer. They're coming" Ataguchu said in an ominous voice. His eyes widened as he turned and looked at Mateo. "You do not have much time young wizard. I've taught you all that I can pass on now. You have to leave. Find the artifacts. Find a way to use their magic and fight these possessed beings. You have to fight the black magic. Return them all to the spirit world"

"What?!" Mateo said, shocked and beginning to panic. He still couldn't hear anything and was confused. The man who had been his mentor since the moment he spent inside the cottage, was suddenly kicking him out. He felt like he still had so much to learn. "But where do I go first? I mean, we've barely learned anything about the artifacts! I still have no idea where they even all _are_ never mind how to _channel_ their magic!"

"You still have a long journey ahead Mateo" Ataguchu began quite seriously. He looked Mateo directly in eyes, needing him to understand that he was the only hope that the ever realm had. "You know what these artifacts are. You've _seen_ half of them. The scepter of light. It belongs to your princess. It's still in Avalor. The amulet of Avalor. The young princess in Enchancia wears it. The wand. It's what brought back the dark spirits. They follow it. They are heading south towards it. Towards Avalor. _She_ has it. That's where you will find the wand. The dagger. Made of obsidian. Most likely hidden away in a cave or temple. It was last seen before Avalor city was built but is suspected to still be there. The ruby ring. It is said that it was forged with volcano fires. Find a volcano and you may find the ring. Finally, the book. You already possess it" He smiled at Mateo as he picked up the Codex Maru and handed it over.

"What? The _Codex_ is one of the artifacts?" Mateo said, his eyes wide with intrigue. He couldn't believe it. He knew that the book was old but he never imagined that it was actually written by Maruvian wizards. All this time he had been holding onto one of the most powerful artifacts in the world.

"Keep searching the Codex. Read between the lines if you must. You will find the answers you seek. Now, you _must_ go." Ataguchu said, looking upon Mateo with pride. Mateo had come so far in the short amount of time he had trained. He was a naturally gifted wizard and the formal training and newly acquired wisdom not only made Mateo more powerful but it did wonders for his confidence which was one of the few things that ever held him back.

"Can't you come with me?" Mateo asked, packing up the Codex and a few other belongings. He was not yet ready to say goodbye.

"I am too old to make the journey" Ataguchu responded with little regret. He had lived a long life. He was happy to pass on the title of 'chosen one' to Mateo.

"How much time do I have before they reach Cariza? Avalor?" Mateo asked, his head a whirlwind of thoughts.

"You have time. If it takes you one month to travel to Avalor, it will take them four." Ataguchu told him in a calming voice, "Be warned though. They march slowly but they attack with speed. If anyone crosses their path they will not hesitate to take that being under their dark magic. It only takes a single touch to the heart."

" What about you?!" Mateo worried. "If they're coming now, won't they take you?"

"There is no need to worry about me." Ataguchu told Mateo assuredly "my time has come. I have fulfilled my fate. I will fight them to the best of my abilities but I will not let them take me"

"I can't leave you here!" Mateo finally shouted in protest.

"Mateo! Listen to me!" Ataguchu was strong and authoritative in his tone. "You can not defeat the entire army without all the artifacts. You do not yet possess the full strength of the Maruvian wizards! You are the only hope. The ONLY one who can stop this! You must go NOW!"

With that Mateo suddenly heard it. A rumble off in the distance. He peered out the window towards the North and that's when he saw them. Thousands of them, still a couple of miles away at least. They were marching towards Ataguchu's cottage. The sight of them was terrifying. Mateo took a deep breath trying to calm his growing nerves. He turned to look at his mentor, his friend, the only man left who shared his blood. The two Maruvian wizards took a moment, letting their eyes meet and through that stare they both knew that the torch had officially been passed on. Mateo, accepting his new responsibility, gave Ataguchu a confident nod. He could do it, he had to do it. It was the lone reason he had been conceived.

"I suggest you head east, towards the water. Move south along the shore until you find someone willing to offer you a ship to Enchancia. That's where I would start." Ataguchu advised.

"OK" Mateo said, throwing his satchel over his shoulder. He then headed to the door, stopping and turning towards Ataguchu one last time before he turned the handle. "Good luck!"

"No no... Good luck to you... _chosen_ one!" Ataguchu laughed. Then he became serious again, "promise me something Mateo..." He started.

"Anything!" Mateo responded eagerly.

"Promise me, when you find out what I have done... Promise me you will consider forgiveness. I didn't know. She was Maruvian.. But I didn't know then that she was not the chosen one" Ataguchu told Mateo apologetically.

Mateo wasn't sure what to make of the confession. He had grown used to cryptic messages and puzzles and such throughout his teachings though so he simply nodded in response. "I will. Of course I will." Mateo answered with the abundance of kindness that he always held in his heart.

"We made the right choice. You are good Mateo. Free from evil of any kind. Your soul is the purest I've ever seen. You will be able to control the power you have been given. I believe in you... And I can feel it... your ancestors believe in you too. Thank _you_ Mateo, for saving the world"

"But I .." Mateo started.

"You will Mateo. You will" Ataguchu said with the sincerest of smiles. "Now Go! Quickly!"

With that last command, Mateo painted a look of determination across his face. He opened the door and began to run. As quickly East as his legs would take him.

He finally reached a small hill a bit more than a mile away. It overlooked the valley where Ataguchu's cottage sat. Mateo stopped at its peak to catch his breath. He hunched over, resting his hands upon his knees. He watched as the dark army came closer to approaching the cottage. He then reached into his satchel and pulled out a small telescope. He raised it to one eye and watched as Ataguchu exited his home for the last time. Ataguchu walked towards and faced the army. As they spotted him, they began to charge just as Ataguchu said they would. Ataguchu pounded on his tamborita and a flash of magic shot out and pushed the front line back. It wasn't enough though. He then cast another spell, this one clearly different. Every member within 50 feet of Ataguchu Rose from the ground, shriveled up and then disappeared within a cloud of smoke. _He did it!_ Mateo thought, knowing that those dark magic beings had been sent back to the spirit world. The spell took time though and within that time, Ataguchu had found himself flanked by the remaining thousands of undead. He beat his drum wand one final time and Mateo watched as he vanished and his wizarding robes fell to the ground. The possessed swiftly jumped upon his garments but found nothing. He was gone. Mateo had known exactly what happened. He took his own life. It was necessary. He couldn't let himself become one of them. A Maruvian wizard possessed by dark magic. It would have changed the outcome of the war and the entire fate of the world. The army then regrouped and marched on. Mateo quickly fled down the opposite side of the hill, making sure they didn't spot him. He took another deep inhale, let it out slowly and then picked up his pace again. He was already exhausted but he had to push through!


	20. Chapter 20 ELENA

"Do you plan on getting out of bed today?" Paola asked Elena with a hint of attitude.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elena snapped back. "I'm getting up. Not that I have anything to do today" Elena complained. She was in a particularly bad mood that morning.

"Did he come to your bed again last night?" Paola wondered. "It's been a few nights since he's come to see _me_ " She really wasn't that upset about it at all. Although she did often worry that if he had no more use for her that he'd find a way to get rid of her.

"Of course he did" Elena said angrily. "I would happily let you have him back"

" _Happily_?" Paola laughed at the irony. "I'm not sure anything could make you happy anymore."

"Plenty of things could make me happy. But I'm stuck here with _nothing_ and _nobody_ " Elena said, growing more bitter and her patience wearing thin.

"Nobody?" Paola asked, offended by the remark. She had always tried her best to be there for Elena. "Well! You have the King don't you?" Paola responded to her own question, knowing that she was pushing the young Queen.

"I don't want _anything_ to do with him!" Elena shouted and just glared at her servant. "You _know_ that!"

Paola gave Elena a smug look before giving her snide retort. "Well, according to you, he's all you've got left in your life. Maybe you should start enjoying your time more with him. Give into the feeling of it. Try to please him. Let him please you. Maybe you'd wake up a little less irritable and a bit more tolerable to be around."

"I'm not you! I will not stoop so low as to PLEASE him!" Elena said, completely disgusted by the idea of it and completely disgusted by Paola at the moment. "What is your problem today? Why are you acting like this towards me? I've been through enough!"

"And you're giving up!" Paola countered. "Not only that but you've been pushing away the only two people who want to help you! If that's what you want to do then fine! But don't ask me what _my_ problem is!"

Elena had nothing to say. Deep down she knew that Paola was right but she wasn't ready to admit it aloud or even to herself just yet. She was too busy drowning in self pity.

"Get out." Elena demanded, not wanting to be faced with the truth any longer.

"Fine" Paola responded, throwing her hands up, rolling her eyes and walking away.

Elena watched Paola leave her and as she left the tent, saw that Gabe had been standing there. The second of the two people she'd been pushing away. She caught his eyes for a moment and could see just how much he disapproved of her behavior. She quickly turned her back on him.

"She's right you know" Gabe told Elena in regards to what he had overheard. Elena's only response was to let out a heavy and aggravated sigh, not wanting to hear Gabe reiterate all the things that Paola had told her.

"Well I'm sorry if I've gotten used to disappointment throughout all of this" Elena said in a resentful tone. "Why are you here _now_? To tell me that you still haven't found anyone to help us out of here?"

"No. Not at all." Gabe told her, trying not react to her negativity but growing frustrated with it at the same time. Just as Paola had moments ago. "We actually have found a contact in the palace. He's going to get us the scepter. Once we have it here, I'll know that Gervaso will keep his word in helping us. Then we can finalize our plan. We're getting close"

"Close?" Elena questioned with frustration. She finally turned to look at him. "We aren't any closer than we were six months ago. We still don't know who we can actually trust, we still don't have the scepter, and we still don't have an actual plan! We're not close Gabe!"

Gabe's jaw dropped. He had expected her to be excited about their new contact, instead she spoke down to him as if he had done nothing for her. He finally had had enough of the way she was treating everyone around her. He had tried to tolerate it all, knowing that she was hurting but he couldn't do it any longer. He had finally lost his temper with her.

"Look! I'm the only one doing anything here! At least I'm trying! Do you even _WANT_ to get out of this anymore?" Gabe shouted, his voice filled with disgust and irritation "All you do is sit around here all day waiting for your _king_ , your _husband_ to come to you. Paola was right. You've just given up Elena! You've given into your life here with him and I'm starting to think that you like it! That this is what you want!"

Elena stared at him and just fumed. She wanted to lash out at him in return, to yell at him, to hate him. But she knew that was exactly what she had been doing to him all along. She knew that she had pushed him over the edge and now he was frustrated too. He stood by her side for months as she shut him out and pushed him away. She had let the loss of her family and the loss of her freedom overwhelm her and she dealt with it all in silence. Letting her grief internalize. He couldn't possibly understand what she was going through because she never took the time to open up to him, not even a little bit. She was mad at his words but she knew she couldn't blame him. She did her best to stay calm. She allowed herself to truly meet his eyes. When she did, she saw that though he had been harsh with her, he still hadn't given up on her. He was still there, begging her to talk to him, to let him know what she was going through, how she was feeling. After seeing the anxious look in his eyes, she was finally ready to let him back in. She had nearly forgotten how true Gabe had always been to her. Now, she desperately wanted Gabe to know and understand what her life had become.

"You're right Gabe. I do sit here all day waiting. But I sit here like a prisoner." Elena managed to reply through gritted teeth, trying to overcome her feelings. "I have no where to go, no power, my words mean _nothing_. I've become _nothing_." She then steadied her waivering voice before continuing on and Gabe swallowed hard as he immediately regret what he had said. "I lie in bed at night dreading the moment that the door to my tent pulls open and the moonlight shines in and I see him standing there shadowing over me. When he climbs on top of me all I want to do is die. I would rather _die_ than have him inside of me one more time." Elena choked back tears as she finally put voice to her real life nightmares. Gabe's stomach twisted into a knot. He felt ill. He wanted to do something, _anything_ to make it better. But the damage had already been done. Her beautiful spirit that he had fallen in love with seemed like a mere memory now. The past six months of her life had finally broken her. He didn't know what to say. His eyes saddened and softened as he helplessly looked upon her.

Elena's anger had quickly faded. She had little energy to be angry anyways. Being angry wouldn't change anything. She hung her head in defeat, arms dangling by her side. Gabe stepped closer to her and reached for her hands. Elena took them for the first time in what seemed liked forever. She squeezed hard, then shut her anguished eyes. She opened them to meet Gabe's once again, seeing that he continued to feel her pain, even if he couldn't completely understand it. She slowly brought herself closer to him until she was fully in his arms, still looking up at him... silent... yet their eyes told each other everything. They could barely remember the last time they had shared such an intimate moment and they got lost in their boundless connection. They began to breath as one as their silent conversation continued. Elena had been furious with what Gabe said to her but now, his presence brought her comfort. Gabe had always represented safety to her and allowing herself to be close to him again felt good. Gabe wanted nothing more than to stop Elena's suffering and Elena saw the turmoil that Gabe was facing, knowing he didn't have a way to do it.

Elena finally spoke up in a softened voice. She continued to battle tears, knowing that if she gave in to them she might lose all control and at that moment she just wanted to tell him everything. Every feeling and every thought that would pass in her mind during her nightly torment.

"I just lie there most nights..." She began, "I make my mind go to anywhere other than where I am and how awful it all feels..." A tear finally rolled down her cheek as she continued through stuttered breaths. "I think about... how there has to be something more to it... I think of how ... it has to be different when .. you actually want to be with someone ... what it's like to be with someone who loves you... I think of how it might actually ..." She paused and gasped as she tried to deeply inhale before she continued.

"I think of you Gabe." She finally admitted, "I think of what it would be like..."

"Don't" Gabe interrupted with conviction. He clenched his jaw as his chest tightened and stomach turned. He was choking back his own tears now. He rested his forehead on Elena's and cupped her face in his hands. He brushed his thumbs across her cheek bones, wiping away the tears that she couldn't hold in any longer. She leaned into his touch, gently closing her eyes and savoring the moment. She could feel his heart pounding close to hers. Gabe closed his eyes as well and when he did, a single tear of his own was forced down his cheek. He breathed her in, knowing that he shouldn't be so close to her and wondered if he would ever get the chance to be again. It took everything in him not to press himself up against her yearning lips and show her that everything would be different if they could be together.

"Gabe... I.." Elena started but Gabe couldn't let her finish.

"Don't say it" He whispered. "You can't. You can't say it." He repeated, adamantly shaking his head. She was finally opening up to him and he hated that he had to stop her. But he _did_ have to stop her. "I'm sorry Elena... I'm so sorry for what i said.. I'm so sorry for all of this. If I could take it all back, I would. If I could fix it, I would...But I just _can't_ right now and I know that ... We're both frustrated." He then pulled away and held Elena by the shoulders at an arms length. His eyes were still filled with sorrow and longing for Elena but his voice turned Stern. "Don't say any of it ever again." He ordered her. "They'll kill me. Then they'll kill you. And then Avalor has no chance for freedom. We _are_ making progress. Just please don't give up now. Please. If you do... then all of this will have been for nothing."

Gabe released her, turned and walked away, further breaking Elena's heart but his as well.

Elena straightened herself up and tried to gain some composure. Gabe was right. They couldn't do anything to jeopardize their plan now. They had been through too much. They couldn't afford for their own feelings towards one another to get in the way of the job that needed to be done. They had to be smarter than that. Until she had the scepter in hand and they had a solid plan, their goal was simply to survive.

Elena then turned her thoughts to Paola. Paola had shown Elena tough love, forcing her to release some sort of emotion, even if that emotion was anger. Elena now knew that she needed that. She needed to get her anger out of the way in order to feel the pain and sadness that she had been burying within herself. Gabe had allowed her to express those feelings. He had allowed her to cry. Their moment together was brief but it had helped. It helped her realize that she had been grieving all wrong and she had been allowing herself to fall into a deep depression. Gabe had all but gotten on his knees and begged her not to give up. He had been working so hard for her, she needed to work harder for him. She could no longer shut out the people who actually cared about her. Her first step towards a new attitude would be apologizing to Paola. If anybody understood what Elena was feeling, it was Paola. She needed Paola to get her through it all.

Elena took her time, sorting out her emotions and replaying the conversations she had just had. She then walked over to her dressing area, put on a new gown, did her hair up nicely and even made the effort to put a bit of make up on to cover the dark circles she had developed under eyes. She was tired of looking worn out and demoralized. She would no longer lie around in bed all day. She may not be able to have any control as a queen or any power over the army but nothing stopped her from spending her free time among the people of Fuerza, gaining their trust and forming relationships with them. When the time for her rule came, she would need them all. She stepped out of her tent, holding her head high. She breathed in the fresh air and a sense of renewal flushed through her. Her eyes glanced off to the side, finding Gabe standing loyally at his post. He tried his best not to grin when he saw her emerge. Elena shot him a quick wink and then set off on her way, Gabe followed closely behind as usual. She hadn't lost her spirit after all.


	21. Chapter 21 ESTEBAN

It wasn't often that Esteban slept anymore. He would always wait for Shuriki to fall asleep beside him before he rose from the shared bed of their sham of a marriage. Sometimes he pondered ways to kill her himself. But that would be treason and there was no way her army and followers would ever let him get away with it. He was the only one who ever got close enough to her while she slept, it would be obvious who the murderer would be. There were some nights that he thought of doing it despite being caught. He was guilty of terrible deeds and knew and agreed that he would deserve whatever punishment that he was sentenced. On those nights, he felt that it would be worth it, just to watch her suffer in retaliation for all the evil and death that she had bestowed upon not just his family, but on all of Avalor. No matter how close he got to doing it though, his desire to live and remain in power always won. So instead, he'd walk the halls of the palace in the middle of the night when there was no one there to corrupt his motives. It was just him, alone with his thoughts, his memories and his guilt.

One particular night, Esteban knew he wouldn't be sleeping at all. The day had been eventful to say the least.

He and Shuriki had been summoned to the throne room. When they arrived, two of their guards presented them with a wrapped box.

"It came on one of the trading ships this afternoon, your majesties. It was addressed to Queen Shuriki" One of the guards informed them.

"Do you know who sent it?" Esteban asked, annoyed. "You can't just bring strange gifts to your queen"

"There is a note King Esteban" The guard told him, handing over the envelope that was left with the box.

"Queen Shuriki," Esteban read "Let this be a warning to you and your people. The Fuerza people will protect their queen"

Esteban looked to Shuriki, his face filled with fear and uncertainty. The Fuerza somehow knew what Shuriki's plan was. Whatever was in that box was not going to be good for them. Shuriki didn't looked worried about it at all.

"Open the box" The queen ordered her guard.

The guards looked at each other reluctantly. It was obvious that they feared the possibilities of what they would find. One finally took a deep breath and then cautiously lifted the lid from the box. Both guards took a peak in at the same time. They instantly startled at what they saw. The guard holding the box jumped back and instinctively threw the box in the air. It hit the ground hard and when it did, a human head spilled out, rolled across the floor and stopped directly in front of Shuriki. The queen gasped, momentarily slipping from her usual poised expression.

"Is that...?" Esteban started as he cringed at what was before him.

"Nukpana." Shuriki stated, gathering her composure. "They knew we were coming. They had to have known. He was too good." She eyed Esteban, attempting to read his body language, wondering if it was him who foiled her plan. He looked truly shocked. _It couldn't have been him_ , she decided. But now she would be on a hunt for the one who betrayed her. She glanced across the room, letting her eyes settle on each individual who surrounded her. She could conclude nothing so for the time being, she ordered extra guards to be on duty and to report any suspicious or irregular behavior from the staff, other guards or anyone who entered the castle.

* * *

Later in the evening, Esteban's visions were haunted by the bodiless assassin. His thoughts swirled around before landing on the notion that Elena _was_ alive and she was the queen on that isolated island. Why else would the Fuerza send back the head of Nukpana? They knew Shuriki had called for Elena's. They did it to taunt her.

Esteban watched Shuriki's chest rise and fall rhythemically until he was satisfied that she would not wake. He then snuck out of his bedroom and entered the hall way. He needed to pace about and clear his mind. " _Elena is alive!"_ He thought " _What will she think about what I've done this time? She won't be so understanding! She could never forgive me again!"_

As Esteban turned the corner he caught a glimpse of Armando. He appeared to be up to something, his face filled with anxiety. The King of Avalor quickly stopped and backed up, peering only slightly around the corner. Armando paused in front of Princess Elena's bedroom door. He looked both ways before entering the now unoccupied room. Esteban decided to follow him, realizing that he may have just caught the Fuerza informant.

Armando had left the door ajar, making it easy for Esteban to enter the room in silence. He looked around the large chamber for Armando. The room had been completely untouched since Shuriki had taken over. She had plans for the rooms of the former royals but at the moment, she was more focused on obtaining complete dominance over the people of Avalor. Esteban spotted Armando just inside Elena's dressing area. Displayed on a table in front of Armando, was the scepter of light. Now, Esteban was positive of what was going on. Elena's scepter was magical, made by the Maruvians. Only Elena could channel the magic within and if she were planning her return to Avalor, she would surely need to get her hands on that staff. Esteban took a few quiet steps closer as he watched Armando reach for the scepter and pick it up. He opened a satchel which he had carried with him.

"It's only ever glowed for Elena" Esteban announced in a soft and steady voice, yet Armando nearly jumped out of his skin. Esteban stood tall, his face calm and body relaxed. Despite the body language being conveyed, Armando was terrified. He didn't know what to make of Esteban's demeanor.

"Chancellor! I mean, _King_ Esteban! I ummm" Armando babbled, searching for an excuse for his current activity. "I thought I would just..."

"Bring the scepter to the royal jewel room?" Esteban interrupted, finishing the sentence and providing Armando a somewhat plausible story to tell. "You're right Armando. That's where it belongs. I'm sure you will see that it arrives there safely"

Armando's jaw dropped. He had expected Esteban to turn him into Shuriki who would in turn, have him beheaded. Or the at the very least, he had assumed he'd be questioned. Instead, he watched his king cooly turn around and begin to leave the room.

"Oh! Armando!" Esteban said as if he'd suddenly remembered something. He turned back to face the chief of the castle. He looked upon the man that he had always known as nervous and jittery. Not nearly the pushover that Higgins had been but he was always obedient. On the outside he was still that man. On the inside, he was strong and true. Esteban couldn't help but greatly admire Armando's selfless bravery. It inspired him. "I have some things that must be taken into the city tomorrow. I'm on my way to the library now. I will leave them on my desk. A letter. And a round document container... about the length of the scepter you have there. Please make sure they get to where they must go. Make sure they end up in the right hands."

Armando nodded vigorously, not wanting to question Esteban in case he decided to change his mind or attitude. Esteban left the room and smiled to himself, already feeling better about the events of the day.

Entering the library, Esteban found the long tube meant for transporting documents. " _Perfect"_ he thought as he looked it over. Armando would have no trouble at all concealing the scepter inside of it. He then placed it on the desk and took a seat. What he was about to do was daring but he knew it would be worth the risk. He had been a coward most of his life and it led him down a destructive path. It was time to do something good. Something right. It wouldn't make up for all the evil he had done or all the greater evil that he idley stood by watching, but it was something. Even if he was caught and punished, it would be worth it in order to help his cousin regain what was rightfully hers. He pulled out a pen and some paper and began his letter.

 _Miss Naomi Turner_ , He wrote.


	22. Chapter 22 MATEO

It was much easier than Mateo thought it would be to find a ship. He did what he had been told. He walked East until he hit the shore and then continued south until he came to a small fishing village. The villagers were humble people and were very kind to him. It made him sad to think of what would happen to them if the Dark Army reached them before he could help. At least they had boats, a possible way to escape. They informed him that there were no ships going to Enchancia but that he could take one going to a larger port and then he'd be able to sail to Enchancia from there. Mateo thanked the villagers and paid his way on board.

* * *

When the ship pulled away, Mateo settled himself in a corner below deck. He opened the Codex Maru and continued to study. There was always more to learn. He often repeated pages or even entire sections of the book to make sure he hadn't missed anything. "Read between the lines" Ataguchu had told him and the wisdom rang in his mind. He searched through the pages, looking for the chapter regarding channeling magic through inanimate objects. As he flipped the pages, a folded up piece of paper slid out of the book and fell into his lap.

He raised his eyebrows and twisted his lips into a curious grin. "Where did that come from?" he wondered aloud. Then he glanced down at the page it had fallen from. "Finding Enlightenment" he read. "Ataguchu" he said with a small chuckle. "Of course".

He unfolded the note. It read:

Mateo,

Though what I am about to tell you may be shocking, you must still find trust in me. I beg your forgiveness for the roll that I've played in the beginning destruction of the Ever Realm. Forty three years ago, I had a vision about the wand. Someone had found it and had been using it. It had been hidden not far from my cottage. I set out on a journey to find the one who now possessed this artifact. I found her rather quickly and she, skeptical of who I was turned the wand on me. To my surprise, it worked. She missed me with her spell, but it worked. My first thought was that I had finally come across the next generation chosen one. It had to be her, only a Maruvian can control the magic and she did this. I finally was able to convince her of who I was and what her destiny would be. I began to train her. It wasn't long though before she decided it was her time to leave. I was confused but I let her go. I then learned that she had traveled South to Avalor and used her sorcery for evil. It wasn't until I was visited by your Grandfather, Alacazar, that I realized I had been mistaken. He had been in possession of the potion and it had yet to be used. That woman was not the chosen one. We realized that the ancient prophecy told to the Maruvian wizards was about to come true. When she was defeated by Princess Elena, she came back to me. Frail and drained of her magic. She wanted my help but I turned her away. She found help elsewhere. Those who helped her regain her power also stole books and uncovered the secrets about dark magic. She taught herself the ways of the dark wizards who destroyed Maru many years ago. She figured out how to summon the dark spirits. These are the undead who now march for Avalor. They obey her and her alone. She is more dangerous than we had ever imagined. She is Maruvian. She knows about the artifacts. Regretfully, because of me. She will be able to channel their magic. If she gets her hands on all the artifacts no one in the ever realm will stand a chance. You have a difficult task at hand. Find Enlightenment and you will find the help you seek.

Mateo lowered the note and his jaw dropped. _"Shuriki is Maruvian!"_ Mateo pondered with astonishment and a bit confused. How could that be? Enlightenment, that's where he would find the answers? "OK then!" He said to himself.

He sat up straight and cross crossed his legs. He placed his hands on his knees and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths in and out, slowly relaxing himself. Nothing. He squinted one eye open and looked around. Not really sure what he was expecting to see. Nothing. He squeezed his eyes tight and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Ohhh mighty ancient Maruvian wizards? Now would be a good time to speak to me.." He said awkwardly, feeling a bit dumb about talking to people who had been dead for hundreds of years. "Yup... Jusssst waiting I guess... _Nothing_?"

He then opened his eyes, hunched over and let out an exasperated sigh. "This is ridiculous!" He stated and went back to studying the Codex.

* * *

It was a long journey to the kingdom of Enchancia and Mateo was grateful to get off yet another boat. He wasted no time and headed straight for the palace to meet with King Roland, Queen Miranda and their daughter Princess Sofia. Sofia wore the amulet that he sought out. The same amulet that Elena had been trapped in for 41 years. It was she who, with the help of Mateo, had freed Elena and helped her overthrow Shuriki the first time. Mateo had no doubt that they would see him right away and help however they could.

"Mateo!" Sofia shouted with excitement as she ran towards her old friend after being summoned by her parents. "It's so good to see you again! But what are you doing here in Enchancia?"

Mateo exchanged a sullen look with the king and queen and Sofia grew concerned.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Well, we've been waiting for the right time to tell you this... " King Roland started. They had been informed not that long ago about the situation in Avalor but never had the heart to tell Sofia. "Avalor has been invaded once again. Shuriki has taken complete control. The Royal family is gone"

"What?!" Sofia gasped. "What do you mean gone?! They're dead?!"

"I'm so sorry Hun" Miranda told her daughter, kneeling beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Mateo stood off to the side and hung his head. He had been in a secluded part of the world for months so until that day, he too had been ignorant of the fate of the royal family.

"So what happens now? Shuriki just wins?" Sofia wondered, anger beginning to stir within her.

"No" Mateo replied, lifting his head and going to the princess's side. "I won't let that happen. I'm going to defeat her but to do it I need your help. I need to find six Maruvian artifacts. They contain magic that only I can channel. Once I do, I will be strong enough to defeat her and her army."

He then explained to her the history of the Maruvians, the note that Ataguchu had left him, how he was born with Maruvian blood and everything she needed to know about the dark army.

"So what can _I_ do to help then?" Sofia asked eagerly.

"I need your amulet." Mateo told her. "It's one of the Maruvian artifacts."

"Done" Sofia said. Without hesitation, she removed the amulet from around her neck and handed it over to Mateo.

"Thank you Sofia" Mateo responded, admiring Sofia's noble heart.

"And if you need anything else..." Roland offered.

"Thank you King Roland. Right now though, I have to do this on my own. It's safer if you all stay as far away from Avalor and it's surrounding kingdoms as possible. If things change, I will let you know" Mateo told him.

"Where will you go now?" Sofia asked.

"Cordoba" Mateo said. "There's a ring there I have to find. Not sure where yet..." He continued, stratching his head, a bit uncomfortable at his lack of guidance at the moment. The amulet was easy to obtain, he knew that it would be. But the ring, along with the dagger would be the most difficult. "I have to start somewhere I guess" He concluded with a shrug.

"I believe in you Mateo" Sofia told him genuinely. She took his hand in hers and just nodded, giving Mateo the confidence that he would need.


	23. Chapter 23 GABE

"Wake up! I got it" Said a voice that startled Gabe awake in the early morning hours. He sat up quickly in his bed and was immediately on defense. He relaxed at once when he saw Gervaso standing near. The Beast tossed a long tube at Gabe. He was still half asleep and missed the catch. The container bounced off his head and landed in his lap.

"What?" Was all Gabe could manage as he rubbed his forehead. The tube was heavier than it appeared.

"Get it done" Gervaso said to him with a nod, trying to hide his enthusiasm, knowing that things were about to get very interesting. He then turned around and left Gabe to himself.

Gabe let out a long and heavy yawn and proceeded to open what he had been tossed. He removed the cover and his tired eyes were suddenly awake when they saw Elena's scepter. He took it out and examined it. " _Yup."_ He thought. It definitely was the scepter of light. He leapt out of bed with an energy he hadn't felt since he was back in Avalor. He got himself dressed, concealed the scepter back into the container, threw the strap over his shoulder and headed towards Elena's tent. It was still early enough to sneak over there. He knew not many Fuerza were awake just yet, including King Galtero. The only people moving about were the guards, switching shifts. It wouldn't be odd at all for him to stop in and check on her before his shift began.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked surprised but not unhappy, as Gabe entered her tent unannounced. It wasn't unusual for him to do so but after the day she had opened up to him, it happened less frequently. They had shared some pretty intense feelings and in the weeks that followed, there had been an ever present emotional tension between them. It was stronger than ever before and they both struggled to not act on it. As they had previously discussed, it was in their best interests to not be alone together too often or for too long.

"We have the scepter" Gabe revealed, high on adrenaline. He couldn't stop a victorious smile from spreading across his face.

Elena's eyes lit up. She could hardly believe it. Without thinking she threw herself into Gabe's arms. He caught her and spun her around in celebration of their first victory since being imprisoned on the island. They immediately remembered themselves once Elena's feet were back on the ground. They awkwardly cleared their throats and took a casual step back from one another.

"Oooo! Let me see it!" Elena nearly squealed with excitement in a childlike voice, her large brown eyes wide and pleading like a puppy.

Gabe chuckled and shook his head, happy to see some of the Old Elena returning. They were still in the slow process of bringing her back from the lifeless slave she had become but everyday she got stronger and everyday Gabe saw glimpses of the girl he knew in Avalor. Right now, she was adorable in all her giddiness and Gabe felt himself unable to look away from her and unable to stop himself from falling for her all over again. He handed her the tube and she eagerly opened it and began to reach inside.

"No! Don't touch it!" Gabe said, quickly stopping her. "The glow will shine right through the walls of the tents. No one can know we have it yet"

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" Elena agreed and covered it back up. She had gotten ahead of herself. Another character trait of the Old Elena.

"Sooo... You know what we have to do now right?" Gabe said, turning serious.

Elena's joy faded in the moment as well.

"We'll do it tonight. There's no use putting it off" She said trying to sound determined but there was a hint of hesitation in her voice.

Gabe noticed.

"Are _you_ going to do it?" Gabe asked, curious to see just how determined she actually was. It wasn't something they had actually discussed before. All they talked about was the fact that once they received the scepter they would have to kill King Galtero. They never mentioned who would do it or how it would be done.

"Yes. I'll do it" She said, still sounding unsure though. "It has to be me. He'll never suspect it. We'll be able to do it as quietly as possible"

"Elena" Gabe started, placing his hands on her arms, leaning in close to her and making her look him directly in the eyes. He had to let her know just how important what he had to say was. "There is no room for hesitation. He's not a stupid man, if something goes wrong and you can't do it, his suspicions _will_ rise. We can't let that happen. You need to be confident going into this"

Elena stared into his eyes. He was right and he saw right through her. She wouldn't be able to do it. She hated Galtero and wanted him dead but she herself was no killer. Gabe knew it.

"I'll do it" he offered.

"Have you ever killed anyone before?" Elena asked with concern. Gabe was strong and brave and a master swordsman but he was hardly the type of man to take the life of another. Behind the tough exterior that he liked to display, he was deeply sensitive and Elena feared that killing Galtero would change him.

"No. I've never killed anyone" Gabe admitted. "But I would do it for you. It's my _job_ to do it in order to protect you. And if I get caught... then I would die knowing that I made the sacrifice for you. So that you can get home and free Avalor"

Gabe spoke with the same determination that Elena had tried to convey. His was real though. His voice didn't falter. Elena stared into his eyes and her heart fluttered, not knowing if it should sing with joy for the love and loyalty that he showed her or break at the thought of him sacrificing himself for her.

"Oh man! Stop it!" Paola cheekily pleaded from behind them. Gabe and Elena, shocked at her presence, broke their hold on one another and turned to face her. She rolled her eyes at the both of them. "Just stop with all the 'I can't let you do this, I love you too much' dramatics"

They glanced at each other and shared a humored look despite the seriousness of their situation. Paola was right. Her mocks definitely had truth behind them.

"So what do YOU suggest?" Gabe asked Paola, matching her saucy attitude.

"I'm going to do it" She stated boldly. "After the things that he's done to me, I have more reason to do it than anyone. And I'm not the least bit scared to do it."

Elena gave Gabe a look telling him she thought it was a good idea and if Elena was on board with Paola killing Galtero, then he was too.

"Ok" he agreed.

* * *

"I'll be right here in case anything goes wrong." Gabe told Elena before vanishing behind the curtain to Elena's dressing area. He had the scepter ready to hand over to Elena once the deed was done.

He crouched down and stayed quiet, waiting for Galtero to go to Elena's room. Paola helped Elena get cleaned up and dressed for bed and then joined Gabe in their hiding spot. Gabe was able to position himself in a way that he had a view of exactly where Elena and Galtero would be. Paola was in a spot that would be easy for her to sneak into the room and do what she'd need to do.

Gabe watched as Galtero entered Elena's tent. Usually she was in bed, but that night she was up and waiting for him. She stood in front of him wearing a gold silk sleeveless robe. It draped low on her chest and clung to her curves. Galtero looked her up and down and it was obvious that he liked what he saw. Elena began to remove her robe and Gabe shielded his eyes, not sure he was able to watch her be with her husband and control his emotions at the same time. Paola touched Gabe's arm and gave him a nod. She was ready if he was. And he was. Gabe gave her a go ahead gesture and returned his gaze to the king and queen. He saw Elena lying on the bed and Galtero climbing on top of her. Paola drew a dagger and made her way over to the bed in complete silence. Elena sat up to meet Galtero face to face, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. As she met his lips with her own, Paola drove the dagger into his back. Gabe watched Elena's eyes fill with horror as she pulled herself away from him. Galtero tried to get up but his shock and pain was too great. Paola shoved him off the bed and to the ground where she proceeded to finished him off. Gabe rose from his hiding place, scepter in hand and made his way towards Elena, picking her robe up on his way. He handed it over and she put it back on. They both stared at Paola and the deceased man on the ground. Elena closed her eyes and a sense of relief rushed over her. She was free from Galtero.

"Go" Paola told Elena. "Claim your throne"

"I believe this belongs to you..." Gabe said, handing Elena her scepter at last.

Elena beamed as she reached for it. Her eyes danced with further delight as she grasped the handle and the turquoise gem that sat on top released a ray of light. Paola's mouth draped open and brow lifted as she watched her friend. She knew Elena had been a strong woman but she had no idea the extent of her powers. She was truly in awe.

Elena said nothing but made her way out of the tent, Gabe following behind. Paola snuck out the back to get herself cleaned up. Once outside, Elena paused in front of her tent and looked around. Gervaso stood nearby, ready to deal with the repercussions of their plan with a straight face. There were still a good amount of Fuerza out and about and Elena's scepter immediately drew their attention. The guards ran her way, suspicious as to the where abouts of her king. Their king. They said nothing to her but rushed inside of her tent to investigate. Elena didn't even look back. She stepped up onto the royal platform that sat in the middle of the village and stood tall and strong, waiting to rule her people. Gabe wasn't afraid for her. He believed in her, she was a true leader, it was in her blood. She would be victorious that night.

"SHE KILLED THE KING!" One of the Fuerza warriors shouted as he exited Elena's tent followed by a few more of the soldiers dragging out Galtero's body. Chaos began to ensue as they all began to shout together, more crowds gathered and no one was sure what they were supposed to do. They'd never been in such a situation before. Most called for Elena's head but no one actually made a move towards their queen. Elena's stance did not waver. She simply watched in silence as the Fuerza people began to unravel.

"ENOUGH!" Gervaso finally interjected. "This is our _queen!_ "

"And she murdered our _king!_ " One of the Fuerza countered, standing up to the prince of the Fuerza. "She betrayed him. She betrayed us all. She must pay!"

The crowds cheered him on. They wanted justice. The warrior looked around and spotted the cage housing Migs, Luna and Skylar. It was no more than thirty feet away. He walked towards it, hatred filling his soul, on a mission for vengeance. He then turned towards Elena once he reached the door. "I say KILL the jaquins! Make them suffer! Make _her_ watch and suffer!" Again, the crowd cheered with approval and began to run towards the cage. The ring leader reached for the lock.

"BLAZE!" Elena shouted, tightly gripping her scepter with both hands and aiming it in the direction of the cage. A fire ball shot from the gem and made a direct hit with the lock, blasting it open, and sending anyone standing near to the ground. The jaquins were free. They quickly flew out of their prison and proudly circled above their queen.

Silence fell over the village and in that instant, everything had changed. The Fuerza people all froze as they felt the power of rule drain from their rioting cries and make it's way to Elena. Their queen. Elena ground her bare feet on her pedestal and could feel her strength return. Her renewed vigor made it's way up her legs, swirled around in her core, pounded deep into her heart and rose through her neck. With her head held firm and her jaw clenched, a look of regal fierceness began to surface. Finally, it all radiated through her arms and to the very tips of her fingers. In dramatic fashion, she raised her scepter wielding hand as high as she could.

"Glow" She whispered and a blue ray of light shone high out of her magical ornament. Again, jaws dropped by Elena's display of the unnatural.

"GLOW!" She then shouted, further illuminating the sky. In a wave like motion, the crowd began to fall to their knees, bowing to their Queen as if she were so much more than that. She was their Goddess and they would worship her.

A smirk grew over Gabe's lips as he watched Elena reemerge into the powerful and fearless leader he had always known. Her presence was intoxicating. He was inspired by her just as he had been on the day they met. He would have bowed down to her along with the others but instead, he stood proudly behind her. Supporting her. Ready to risk anything for her. It had been a long road to get Elena back but he had never given up. They still had a lot of work to do, but now that she had her scepter and she had her army, Elena of Avalor was going to be unstoppable.


	24. Chapter 24 ELENA

Elena lowered her scepter and stood before The Fuerza people. She let her eyes scan the crowd, they were all bowing to _her_. She glanced over at Gervaso. He was taking a knee right along side his fellow people but he looked up at Elena when he felt her gaze on him. He gave her a look and a slight nod that told her she had won. They were hers now. She then turned her head to see Gabe, staring at her with nothing but pride. Suddenly she began to sway and her head spun a bit. Gabe's eyes widened with concern and he mouthed "stay stong" to her. She couldn't afford to look weak now. Unfortunately it was all a side effect of using the scepter too much. Channeling the magic drained the energy right out of her. She and Mateo had done a lot of work at managing her vitality but she was clearly out of practice now. She agreed with Gabe . She needed to stay strong. She managed to steady herself and turn back around. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again the dizziness had slightly faded. " _I can do this_ " she told herself.

Elena addressed the Fuerza. "I'm not here to take over. I'm not here to dictate my ways to you. I respect your way of life and I never asked to be your queen. But I am. I am your queen and all I ask of you is your loyalty."

There was silence. There was no resistance. They waited for her command. Elena obliged.

"My jaquin friends are to remain free. They will no longer live in a cage. My guard, Lieutenant Nunez, will remain by my side. Paola, my maid, will be free to go where she pleases. She is no longer a slave and will not be harmed. Prince Gervaso will take full command of the warriors." She then turned and spoke directly to Gervaso. "Four guards of your choosing will remain outside of my tent at all times. I trust you Prince Gervaso" Gervaso accepted Elena's request.

She then turned back to the Fuerza people. She took a deep breath as she began to feel a bit dizzy again. She needed to wrap things up. Her legs began to feel weak.

"You will take King Galtero and You will burn or bury or do whatever it is you do with your dead" Elena ordered. "You may mourn him tonight ... but in the morning I expect to have all of your allegiance"

Gervaso was the first to rise before his new queen. "You have my allegiance! Queen Elena!" He stated.

"You have my allegiance Queen Elena!" Said another warrior in the crowd as he too stood up.

The rest followed, their vows of allegiance echoing in the night. There was no more argument, There was no disagreement. They swore their allegiance to her and if the Fuerza were known for anything, it was faithfulness. They stood by their leaders. They would stand by Elena.

Elena looked over her people one last time for the night. She smiled ever so slightly. The night couldn't have gone any better. It was so much more than she had hoped.

She slowly turned towards the King's tent, It was hers now. She rocked back on her heels momentarily before catching herself. Her head spun but she kept her legs strong. Gabe reached towards her and offered her his hand as she stepped off the platform. She took it and her eyes met his, thanking him. She then held her head high and walked tall all the way to the tent, with Gabe right behind her, ready to catch her should she falter. She wouldn't allow it to happen in front of everyone though.

Elena took a few steps inside her tent and the moment that Gabe had closed the flap behind them she collapsed to all fours. Gabe ran to her, kneeling directly in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you ok?!" He asked.

"Yeah... I think so..." Elena told him, catching her breath a bit. She inhaled deeply and then let it out. "I feel ok I think." She then sat back on her heels. "Yeah. I feel good now" She looked at Gabe and just lit up. "I _did_ it." She said and let out a quick chuckle, hardly believing what had just happened. She was truly on a high.

"You did!" Gabe said, staring at her with complete admiration. "You were amazing"

Elena stared back at Gabe and realized that in that moment there was nothing holding her back anymore. She was the queen. She no longer had a husband. She was _free_. They both grew serious as they looked deep into one another's eyes. There was no more struggle, no more uncertainty, nothing standing in their way. There was no reason for her to hide and suppress her feelings any more.

The tension between them was heavy. Elena's heart raced and Gabe's expression told her that his was doing the same. It all became too much and Elena burst off her heels, threw herself into Gabe's arms, pressed her lips on his and released years of the pent of passion that had been between them. Gabe's eyes widened with surprise but he didn't dare pull away. It was the moment that he'd been waiting for since they had met. The sudden kiss was fast and hard but their lips parted slowly.

Gabe brought his hands up to her face, stroking his thumbs along her jawline. Elena placed her hands atop Gabe's, closed her eyes and rested her forehead on his. She felt more connected to him than ever before and knew that she wanted to feel more. Elena reached down to the back corners of Gabe's shirt and tugged it up and over his head.

"Are you sure..." Gabe whispered to which Elena, keeping her eyes on her guard, nodded without hesitation that she was. Gabe gave a slight nod of his own. He knew her well enough to know that this wasn't one of her impulsive decisions. She knew what she was doing and so he was determined to make the moment exceed her expectations. After everything she'd been through, she deserved it all.

Gabe timidly reached towards Elena's waist. He untied her robe and slipped his hands underneath, running them over her hips and wrapping his arms around her. The silky garment that she now barely wore brushed against his knuckles. He gripped the small of her back and pulled her close to him. Elena slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, gently stroking her fingers along the nape. He felt a chill and began to tremble.

Their eyes were still locked on one another and neither dared to venture from the intense gaze. It was a look that held more than two years of unspoken emotion. A look that brought more pleasure than any glance at the other's exposed form could bring. Elena's eyes were alluring as she slowly moved her mouth towards Gabe and delicately grazed his lips, letting herself briefly linger. They simultaneously closed their eyes and deeply inhaled, savoring every sweet second of their time together. Time that until that very morning seemed impossible to obtain. Time that they weren't going to take for granted.

Gaining confidence, Gabe let his hands trace over Elena's spine until his fingers reached up and rested upon her shoulders. His touch gave Elena a chill and the feeling delighted her. She arched her back and lifted her chin, exposing her neck. Gabe leaned in and kissed her just above her collar bone. Elena couldn't help but let out a slight moan as her body's natural instincts began to take over. Gabe's kisses continued on a trail along Elena's neck, swept below her jawline and eventually returned to her welcoming lips. With each slide and with every taste brought on more desire, until they were nearly as deep as they could go.

They finally surrendered to their labored breathing, taking a moment to steady themselves.

"I love you" Gabe whispered, still panting.

Elena finally rose from her knees and Gabe followed. Sensuality filled her eyes as she kept them locked on Gabe. She tugged her robe off her shoulders and allowed it to fall to the ground. Gabe swallowed hard. He was nervous but he was ready. He cradled his queen in his arms and carried her over to the bed.

"I love you too Gabe" Elena confessed as they laid down side by side, completely intoxicated by one another and filled with anticipation as they knew what each look, each touch and each kiss was leading up to.

* * *

Elena woke up in the morning the next day and a smile spread across her face before she even opened her eyes. She felt refreshed, she felt loved, she felt powerful, she felt like the woman that she had always been destined to be.

she stretched out her arms and let out a long yawn as she finally opened her eyes. Her smile only grew larger when she saw Gabe, already dressed, preparing for the day. He too seemed to have a renewed energy.

"You're up already" Elena stated happily.

"I'm _always_ up before you are" Gabe laughed. "It's a big day today!"

"I'm ready!" Elena proclaimed as she nearly bounced out of bed. Determination filling her soul.

"Good!" Gabe replied, excited to get the day started and watch Elena in all her glory. "I am on duty as your guard for the day, as always so... I will be waiting right outside the tent if you need me for anything" He then walked over to her, kissed her sweetly on the cheek and headed to his post.

Elena watched him leave and she sighed with satisfaction. The way he had made her feel more than met her expectations and best of all, they were in love and completely free to express it. Elena knew that she would have stars in her eyes for at least the rest of the day, probably longer.

"What an interesting night you had last night huh?" Paola said with a smirk, entering Elena's new tent.

Elena rolled her eyes at her friend. "What are you even doing here? Didn't you hear? You're free to go where ever you'd like"

"I know" Paola said with appreciation. "But I'd like to stay here with you"

"Really?!" Elena asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah! Of course!" Paola told her with complete sincerity. "Where else would I go? I mean, my family in Cariza is dead, I have no other friends or relatives. Plus, I believe in you. I want to stand by your side as you take back your kingdom. I want to help however I can. I owe you everything!"

"You owe me?!" Elena exclaimed. " _You_ owe me _NOTHING!_ After what you did for me last night... "

"You set me free Elena" Paola interrupted. "That was _everything_. Thank you."

The two girls shared a warm embrace. They were both grateful for the friendship they had formed in such a short amount of time. Elena trusted Paola completely and the unique bond they shared was one that would last a lifetime.

* * *

Elena had her breakfast, got dressed and then headed out of her tent. She stepped outside and felt the sun on her face. She closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards, fully embracing the warmth that it brought.

"Good morning Princessa!" Skylar called.

Elena opened her eyes to see him, Luna and Migs happily flying about over the village. She looked around at her surroundings and found that the people were carrying on as usual. Everything was functioning just as it had every morning.

Her first task was to collaborate a plan with Gervaso. They needed to prepare for the battle they would face upon returning to Avalor. They would also need to figure out how to get their entire army off of the island.

"Today we are dealing mostly with logistics" Gervaso reported to Elena once she found him at the training facilities. "We need to reassign officers and such and then training will begin"

"That's perfect. If you need my help at all let me know. I'm sure I could be helpful in letting you know the layout of the city or the palace..."

"Queen Elena!" A voice interrupted from behind them. There was a warrior running towards them in haste.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"We just got word from the marketplace that a fleet of ships has pulled into the port. Their captain is looking for _you_!"

"What?! Do you know anything else?" Elena asked.

"Or a flag? Were the ships flying a flag?" Gabe added, stepping up into the conversation.

"Yes. They had a flag. It was topped with a red block featuring a star bust like flower and then blue and white stripes"

Elena and Gabe immediately turned to one another and any panic or fear had vanished. They both lit up at what they were hearing. "Norberg!" They said in unison. "Naomi!"


	25. Chapter 25 NAOMI

"Please" Naomi begged the Queen of Norberg. "I thought they were all dead. If I had known that Elena was alive I would have never stayed here and I know that my mother would never have accepted commander of the Navy here if she had known too. She would have done everything she could to help our Princess. She took the job as a favor to _you_ , please do this for _us_. Please let me take the fleet of ships to rescue Princess Elena."

Naomi had now grown quite emotional and it was showing. She battled tears and the yearning to help her friends rang true in her pleas. When she had received the letter from Avalor informing her that Princess Elena as well as Gabe were very much alive and stranded on an island she was shocked. It had been almost a year since the invasion and every report she'd heard of the incident had made it clear that all the Royal family had passed. Her family thought it best to stay in Norberg where it was safe. She had trusted those reports for months and if anyone other than the man who wrote the letter would have told her that Elena was alive she wouldn't have believed them. But she knew that Chancellor Esteban would never have wrote her asking for help if it wasn't true. They never really saw eye to eye, if he had had the chance to get her off the grand council he, without a doubt, would have taken the opportunity. For him to want her back in Avalor, he must be desperate. She was their only hope and though she knew deep down that it wasn't her fault, she felt guilty that she had abandoned everything and had been living a normal and even prosperous life in Norberg.

"I'll make you a deal Miss Turner" The Queen started. "I will allow you to captain a small fleet. No more than six ships. Travel to this island where your Princess is rumored to be. Inform me of the situation after you arrive and I will decide if an alliance with these people is a risk my kingdom is willing to take. Avalor has always been a friend to us in trade and other foreign affairs but sending my entire Navy into an unknown situation is just something I can not do."

Naomi completely understood. She wouldn't have advised it either but at least she was getting something. "Deal" she agreed.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to go with you?" Captain Scarlett Turner asked her daughter.

"No mom. Really. You're needed here. And if Elena needs more ships or more help at all, I'm going to need you here to lobby for us. No one is more respected or persuasive here than you are." Naomi told her. She then embraced her mother, followed by goodbyes to her father, the other captain Turner. Now she would board her own vessel as the third Captain Turner. She saw the pride in her parent's eyes as they watched her ready her crew and prepare for their journey.

* * *

Naomi circled the small mass of islands where Elena was rumored to be. Fuerza island was supposedly where she ruled now. Naomi wasn't sure which island was which as there was very little known about any of them. She found the best place to dock her fleet and navigated them towards a tiny port. She, along with her first mate and a few high ranking crew members lowered a row boat from their ship and made their way towards a small marketplace. She hopped off the boat once they hit land and immediately began questioning the locals.

"What do you want with Queen Elena?!" A tall and overly burly man finally asked her upon hearing her inquiries.

"I'm her friend. Her BEST friend. I need you to bring her to me at once" Naomi demanded to which the man laughed.

"You WANT to go into the village of Fuerza?!" He asked. "Strangers are not welcome there. Do you have any idea what happens to outsiders when they try to go there?"

"I don't care. I came here to see the Queen and one way or another, I WILL see her." Naomi told him defiantly.

"Headstrong girl, you will not last long on these islands" The man told her. Naomi crossed her arms and gave him a look that said "oh really?! Watch me!" Just then another man of similar stature approached and took the first to the side. They exchanged what looked like argumentative whispers off to the side before finally coming to an agreement and returning their attention to Naomi and her crew.

"There has been a recent change in command, perhaps our new Queen will allow you to enter the village but you will wait here until we are given authority to take you there" The first man informed her.

"That's fine" Naomi said with an air of stubbornness. "Cause whether you like it or not, I'll be here. In fact, I'm not leaving these islands until I see Elena." The two men turned to leave and Naomi and her crew set up a small temporary camp along the shore, not far from the marketplace.

* * *

"Naomi!" Elena called as she got off the row boat she had taken from Fuerza.

Naomi looked up from her camp to see Elena running towards her, Gabe just behind, followed by another man built like the previous two she had met. She jumped up and ran to meet her friends. Elena and Naomi collided into an embrace and Gabe wrapped his arms around both girls. They finally all pulled away and Naomi looked at her two friends and tears began to fill her eyes.

"I thought you guys didn't make it. Everybody thinks that you're dead Elena" Naomi told them.

"I know" Elena admitted. "Although, I think Shuriki has figured out that I'm here."

"She sent an assassin to kill Elena. But... we took care of it" Gabe added in a slightly boastful tone.

"Really? Cause I thought for a second there that the assassin had gotten her" Naomi replied sarcastically.

"Not sure what I've missed more... _you_ or your big mouth" Gabe joked with Naomi and the trio laughed. It felt good to laugh again, for all of them. It was just like being back home in Avalor.

"Anyways, From what we heard, you didn't make it out either. What about your parents? Or anyone else?" Elena asked, thirsty for information.

"My parents and I made it out fairly easily. Our ship was already away from the docks. We did what we could to fight back but we weren't really armed for battle. If we didn't flee then our ship would have been lost. Once we got to Norberg we received word that Avalor had completely fallen to Shuriki's control and that the entire royal family was dead. If I had known..." Naomi began to choke up again. "If I had known you were alive I would have come back to fight a long time ago"

"Naomi! Do _not_ feel like you let us down!" Elena told her and hugged her once again. "You did the right thing. You and your family are safe and that's all that matters to me."

Naomi felt better immediately, her guilt slowly lifting.

"Besides..." Elena continued "It's a long story but... I haven't exactly been in an ideal situation here. Until well.. _very_ recently I've pretty much been a prisoner here. But! I'm finally free, I'm Queen of the Fuerza people now and along with Gervaso here" She motioned to her army commander who had been silently watching the reunion, "we are going to get Avalor back!"

"Sounds great!" Naomi cheered "Where do we start?"

"Well... we're just starting to figure that out now." Elena said, sounding a bit unsure. "We have an army of about 1,000 Fuerza warriors, we just don't have a way to get them off the island"

"I can get you as many ships as you need plus Norberg's army is willing to join the fight if we can convince them that we have a real chance of winning" Naomi offered.

"Really?! That's amazing!" Elena said, her eyes lighting up.

"Yup! I'll write my mother and she can make negotiations with the queen and they'll be here as soon and as fast as they can get here" Naomi told her.

"Wait a minute" Gervaso finally spoke up, a bit skeptical at how this was all turning out so well. "How is it that you found out Elena was here? The only people that know she is alive are the rulers of Avalor. Are you conspiring with them?"

"Gervaso! Naomi is my _best_ friend! She would never do anything to put me in danger" Elena argued.

"Hey! Muscles!" Naomi said, addressing Gervaso "Listen to your queen! I am _not_ conspiring with Shuriki!"

Gervaso just stared at Naomi, her willful personality humored him but he wasn't about to let her see that. He glanced at Elena and she gave him an apologetic look. After all, Gervaso was the rightful heir to the throne and was doing Elena a favor by letting her remain queen for the time being. "Ok blondie" He shot back. "Then explain yourself"

"Fine. Ok... I'll admit... I got a letter from Avalor" She looked at Elena apologetically "But it's not what you think. It was from Esteban. Well actually it wasn't signed at all but there were more than enough clues letting me know it was him. Anyways, it means that he didn't want anyone to know it was him that sent the letter. So it's _him_ that's conspiring against Shuriki. He wrote to me that you were alive and that you were here, that you may need help and most likely that you'd need ships. And you guys know how he feels about me... so if he's reaching out to _me_ then you know he must be desperate!"

Gabe and Elena looked at one another and both nodded in agreement.

"Well I don't exactly trust Esteban but... she's right. He must be desperate. He must really want Shuriki gone. And... I don't see how him sending for Naomi would mean anything bad for _us"_ Gabe stated. Elena thought about it for a moment and agreed.

"You're right Gabe. I don't think we have anything to fear. Whatever Esteban's motive was, we have nothing to worry about now. Naomi is here and that's a good thing. Gervaso? What do you think?" Elena asked.

The Fuerza prince thought about it. He looked at Elena who he trusted and he looked at Gabe who had also proven himself to be trustworthy. He then looked at the short young blonde her with big ambitions and an even bigger mouth. For some reason, he trusted her too. He went with his instincts. "I say we all return to Fuerza and start training our army just as we had planned. Then when blondie here gets us more ships and her navy...then we'll just see how things go from there. If she can come through for us, then she'll have earned my trust."

"Good!" Elena said happily and satisfied. She then put one arm around Naomi's shoulders and one around Gabe's. She was grinning from ear to ear as she guided them to the row boat to head back to Fuerza and finally get started in putting their plan into action.


	26. Chapter 26 ISABEL

"Professor Mendoza! You'll never believe what I just discovered!" Isabel, still going by the name of Amara, called out to her mentor. She had spent months not only learning everything she could about the Maruvian artifacts but also helping Professor Mendoza translate old Maruvian books and glyphs that no one had gotten to yet. Finally, she had come across information that was of importance regarding the artifacts and the current affairs in Avalor.

"What did you find?" The professor asked, anxious to hear the new findings about the Maruvians.

"Well I had to read it a few times but... it seems that the Maruvians were attacked by a few wizards who practiced dark magic. They were completely wiped out with the exception of six Maruvian wizards who joined forces and defeated the dark wizards by banishing them to the spirit world"

"Well yes, we've already known that. Those are the six wizards who created the artifacts" Professor Mendoza replied, a bit confused. She knew that Isa had already known that information. It was one of the first things Mendoza taught her upon the start of her research.

"Yes! But! It seems that they were initially wrong! The Maruvians _weren't_ completely wiped out! There was one survivor! The leader of the Maruvians survived the attack!" Isa nearly shouted with excitement over the undiscovered knowledge.

"Wow!" The professor gasped and peaked over Isa's soldier at the notebook to confirm the tale. "What else does it say about the survivor!?"

"Well! I found this notebook that doesn't look that old at all... it actually looks fairly new. But it's still in Maruvian..." Isa explained.

"You're right" Mendoza told her, examining the notebook.

"It says that with the loss of her empire, she fled far north, growing angry and vowing vengeance. It also says that she found the wand and that her desire to take back what was hers could mean destruction and suffering for the entire Ever Realm. It says she must never find the artifacts. She would be too powerful. Only the chosen one will be able to use the artifacts for good."

"Hmmm..." Mendoza voiced, processing what she had just learned. "I wonder how reliable any of that is though. Like you said, that notebook is not from the time of the Maruvians. There are a good amount of people out there now who can read and write in Maruvian. Any one of them could have just penned some nonsense"

"I don't think so though!" Isa argued. "It's all true! It has to be...I mean, it all makes sense! It's Shuriki! Shuriki was the Maruvian leader! That's why she took over Avalor. Avalor _WAS_ Maru! She took back what was hers! And the wand! Shuriki's wand must be the one left by the Maruvians and the fact that she can use it must mean that _she_ is Maruvian! She hates my... I mean _the_ royal family and it makes sense since the rulers of Avalor are the ones who built their city atop of her empire."

"That _does_ all seem to make sense." Mendoza agreed, impressed by the way Isa had put it all together, but she was still skeptical. "We need to find out more about what 'the chosen one' means though. We need to keep reading and keep researching"

"No!" Isa quickly interrupted. "There isn't any time. I need to find those artifacts before Shuriki does. I need to get my hands on them first"

"Then what?" Her mentor asked, growing concerned with Isa's risky plan.

"Then I figure out how to use them" Isa said. " _I_ could be the chosen one! Maybe it wasn't a coincidence that I found that dagger. Maybe it was fate!"

"I don't know Amara..." Mendoza doubted. "The likelihood that you are the chosen one... it's most likely another Maruvian. That's why it's too dangerous for you to go out hunting these artifacts without knowing all the information."

"But that could take _years!_ By then, it could be too late. I'm not afraid of the risks." Isa stated and it was true. She had nothing to lose and after everything she had seen and the things that she had done, she feared very little. She had enjoyed her time at the Science Academy and she had been thankful for Professor Mendoza for taking her in and giving her a safe haven and a place to recuperate from the trauma she had experienced. She still hadn't quite managed her feelings for the murder of Higgins but she wasn't sure that was something she could ever come to terms with. But now, she felt like all her studying and everything she had learned finally had a purpose. She finally felt like _she_ had a purpose. She had always been the youngest of the Castillo Flores sisters, never meant to be a ruler, never given any responsibilities, never taken too seriously when it came to anything of great importance. She always had someone taking care of her. First her parents, then her Abuelos and especially Elena. She never had to prove herself to anyone. Now was her chance to shine. To show the world what she was capable of. Her mind was made up. She _was_ going to find the artifacts and she _was_ going to figure out how to stop Shuriki from taking over any other kingdoms. "I _have_ to do this! I'll be leaving first thing in the morning!"

* * *

"Do you have everything you need?" Professor Mendoza asked as Isa finished packing a back pack for her journey. She was sad to see Isa leave and very worried about her safety once she was out and about in the kingdom again.

"I think so." Isa replied. "Thank you for letting me take these notebooks. It's really going to be useful" She said in reference to a few of the books she had uncovered that contained information about the artifacts. "And thank you so much for everything you've done for me. For giving me a place to stay and food to eat and the opportunity to study here. It means more to me than you'll ever know"

Professor Mendoza was truly touched by Isabel's words. She never had a child of her own to care for and Isabel had become just that for her. She cared greatly for the young princess. Her eyes began to swell with tears. She took a knee in front of Isabel and pulled her in for a hug, not knowing if they would ever see each other again. "Having you stay here with me and help me in my research lab was an absolute pleasure. Offering food and shelter was the very least that I could do for you in your situation ... _Princess Isabel_ "

Isa froze and her jaw dropped upon hearing the professor confess to knowing her true identity. "What?! How did you... How long have you?"

"The day you arrived. It took me a moment but you truly look very much like your sister. Even with your hair all chopped off. Plus, your sister spoke of you quite a bit. She had told me of your dreams of coming here to study and of all your inventions and about how smart you were. Once you began to show your knowledge of Maruvian legend and history, I was positive it was you. Not many people your age are so well versed." Mendoza responded

"How come you never said anything?" Isa asked.

"I knew what happened to your family. I knew that Shuriki thought you were dead. I knew that you would be in great danger if anyone else knew it was you here. I figured you had very good reason for using an alias. But now, you are going to have to eventually go back into the city. People may recognie you. I want you to know that you always have a friend here. I want you to know that you can trust me and I want you to know that you are always welcome back here." She explained.

Isabel didn't know what to say. She was in awe of everything that Professor Mendoza had done for her. Tears began to fill her eyes for the first time in months. She had been so closed off from people and her own feelings. She had been so angry with the world that she had almost forgotten what it was like to love or care about another person. She forgot what it was like to trust another person. But now, knowing that she was leaving Professor Mendoza, Isabel realized that she loved the woman who had taken her in and kept her secret. She loved and trusted her just as she had her own family.

"If there's anything you want to talk about before you go..." Mendoza offered, noticing Isabel finally allowing herself to feel something.

"I watched him kill my grandparents!" Isabel blurted out and tears began to stream down her face. "It was Higgins. One of our guards who I had trusted. I watched him behead both of my grandparents while my cousin Esteban watched. So that night I killed him. I took the dagger and I cut the throat of Higgins while he slept. Now I can't get the images out of my head. I dream about it every night. I see him kill them _every_ night and then I watch myself kill _him_ every night. Then I laugh. In my dream I just stand there and I laugh and it's absolutely terrifying. I'm not OK with what I did and the thought that in my subconscious I laugh at what I've done makes me so sick."

"Isabel look at me" Mendoza said, staring straight into the young princess's eyes. "You experienced a lot of loss and a lot of trauma before you did what you did. Your family was under attack, your kingdom was in a state of war. You defended yourself and you defended your grandparent's honor. You weren't in the right state of mind. You must know that that's not the person you truly are"

Isa nodded in agreement but that's what scared her so much. Just the fact that she was capable of doing it and the fact that she was capable of having so much hate inside of her. "I'm not OK with what I did but... I'm also glad hes dead" Isa admitted.

"That's a perfectly understandable feeling after what he did and what you saw" Mendoza told Isa, trying to ease her troubled mind. "Your guilt may never go away... but you are a strong girl Isabel. You're smart and you're self aware. It's OK to be glad that the man who killed your family is dead. It's OK to feel whatever it is you are feeling. But you need to let it out. The more you hold it all in, the more it is going to plague you. This was good for you... I'm glad you told me."

Isa just nodded. She _had_ felt better letting it out. She knew that it wasn't going to make her nightmares go away any time soon but it was at least a step forward in her healing process. "Who will I talk to now?" Isa asked.

"Well you can always stay?" The professor asked in one last attempt to get Isa to change her mind.

"You know I cant..." Isa responded, thankful for the offer anyways.

"Well how about this..." Mendoza started. She got up and headed towards her desk. She brought a small book over to Isa. "Take this notebook. It's blank. You can write in it. Anything you're feeling. Anything you want to get off your chest. Anything at all. It's not as good as talking to someone but I think it might help you sort out some of what you're going through."

Isa held the book close to her heart. She hugged it. It was a wonderful gesture and it reminded Isa of a journal that Elena had given to her once before. Perhaps that would be what her first entry would be about. She missed her sister more than anything and it was something she had rarely thought about. It was just too hard.

"Thank you" Isa said once again.

* * *

Isa left the Science Academy and headed to Cordoba. Through her readings she had learned that the Ruby Ring was rumored to be in possession of the royal family. When she arrived at the Cordoban Palace she had come up with a plan to disguise herself as a servant girl and sneak in. From there, she would make her way into the jewel room and try to find the ring. It was a risky plan but from what she had heard in the villages, the King was very full of himself and took little notice and made little regard of the other people around him, especially the people who worked for him. She wasn't afraid of the risk.


	27. Chapter 27 ALONSO

"King Alonso! We've had an intruder in the palace!" A Cordoban guard announced, entering the King's private quarters.

"UUUGH!" Alonso grunted, rising from his siesta. "Can't you take care of it? Imprison him? Cut off his head? Something?"

"Your Majesty... You are the King, you must be the one to pass a sentence and in order to do that you must hear her tale first."

"Her?!" Alonso asked, shocked.

"Your majesty. The intruder was a young girl... we're really not sure what to do with her."

* * *

Alonso grumpily made his way into his throne room. He was irritated that he had to be bothered. He hadn't realized that ruling a kingdom would take up _so_ much of his free time and he was growing bored with the entire situation. He needed something to make ruling a bit more fun and hearing what he considered to be petty cries and complaints from his people and yawn worthy trade deals or other official government business were not cutting it for him.

He looked at no one as he walked into the room, never taking the time to associate with his guards or staff. He slumped into his throne, leaning his elbow on the side and resting his head upon it in a spoiled child like way.

"OK let's get this over with" he said, sounding exasperated at the efforts he was being forced to make. He then looked up at two guards holding a young girl. Her hair was dark brown and cut short to her chin. She was quite thin, appearing as if she hadn't been eating a proper diet. Her dress was rather common looking and a bit dirty. Most people would suspect her to be an orphan or a runaway but Alonso knew better. Despite her appearance she still carried herself in a rather regal way, something that was inherited, not taught. Then there were her eyes. Alonso knew them well. They were the same eyes as Princess Elena of Avalor. He had numerous encounters with the princess and had spent a good amount of time staring into those same large brown expressive eyes, trying to win her affection. Yes, this girl was a younger version of Elena in nearly every way.

He perked up at once as he was now eager to learn if his speculations were correct. " _This will be fun"_ He thought to himself.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Amara" The young girl answered "I'm an orphan. I came to Cordoba to seek refuge after the invasion in Avalor"

"No..." Alonso said, rising from his throne and taking a step towards the alleged intruder. "No. You are no orphan"

The girl looked towards the ground trying to hide her face, fear taking over that she had already been recognized. Alonso placed two fingers under her chin, coaxing her to look up at him and directly into his eyes. The girl did, only now her eyes wore the look of disdain. Alonso grinned and nearly laughed. He _had_ to be right. There was no way that this girl was not who he thought she was.

"Send for my wife" Alonso ordered a guard. "I believe she may know this girl"

He then paused, continuing to look the girl up and down, searching for any kind of further proof.

"Did she have anything on her?" Alonso asked.

"This backpack." A guard replied, handing it over to his king. "Just some food and some old books. We caught her before she took anything"

Alonso opened the bag and pulled out a notebook. He noticed the girl's eyes fill with panic as he did. She didn't want him to see it. An evil and victorious expression took over his face as he dropped the backpack to the ground and then opened the notebook. It was mostly blank with the exception of the first few pages.

He read it:

"Elena, I know that your heart would be filled with joy and comfort knowing that I had found shelter. I formed a very good friendship with my mentor and she took care of me just as you always did. It's not the same as having a big sister and I'm sure I will never feel a love like we shared again, but I am thankful that in these dark times, I am no longer alone..."

Alonso rolled his eyes at the sentimental ramblings and didn't bother to read on. He had all the proof he needed.

"You called for me, my king?" Carla interrupted in her sweetest and most adoring voice as she entered the room. She then suddenly froze as she recognized the girl. She turned white, feeling as if she was looking upon a ghost. "What? What's going on? How is she here?"

"I believe you can confirm that this is indeed Princess Isabel from Avalor?" Alonso asked, filled with arrogance at his discovery. Carla could only nod that he was correct.

Isabel scowled at the pair. "So what are you going to do with me now? Turn me over to Shuriki?" She asked.

"Hmmm..." Alonso said, wheels turning in his head. He silently walked back to his throne, took a seat and pondered the question. It was a good one. He _could_ turn her into Shuriki, He _could_ just kill her himself and be done with it. He had a better plan though. "Guards, take the princess to a private room. See that she is comfortable and has a good meal. Make sure she is not able to escape. I want multiple guards at her door and any other exits. She may take her little love notes to her dead sister with her" The guards did as they were told and Isa put up little fight as she went with them although she stared Alonso down, sending her rapidly growing feelings of anger and hate his way. She had no idea what he was up to but she knew it couldn't be anything good for her.

* * *

"Carla, take a walk with me" Alonso said after he had sat alone in his throne room for some time, making sure his plan was something he could pull off. The couple headed to a large conference room in the palace. King Juan Ramon often used it as a quiet place to get work done, but Alonso rarely ever went up there. When they entered, Alonso opened the doors that lead to a large balcony over looking the front lawn. He then turned towards his wife.

"So! We have the true heir to Avalor's throne here with us and I've been thinking about what to do about it and I can only come up with one answer that is in the best interest for _me_!" He announced.

"Well, we have to turn her over to Shuriki. She _does_ technically have control over our territory." Carla told him.

"Yeah I'm thinking that I'm not going to do that..." Alonso said. "In fact, _we_ don't have to do anything!"

"What are you talking about?" Carla asked confused and growing nervous over Alonso's tone. It was giving her the creeps. Something was off with him.

"You see... I'm not going to kill Princess Isabel. That would be foolish. Instead, I'm going to marry her and together she and I will over take Shuriki ourselves and _we_ as the rightful rulers, will control Avalor."

"What?!" Carla let out in shock. "Isabel is just a child! What is she? 13? You can't marry her! And what about _me_?! You're already married to _me!_ I'm your Queen! That was the deal!"

"Well of course she's still a child! I'm not going to touch her or anything, that's disgusting! But she does still have her status and eventually she will grow up, hopefully be as beautiful as her sister and then it will all work out.. for _me!_ As for you... well you've always just been an expendable pawn. In Shuriki's quest for power... and now in mine"

Carla's stomach turned and her nerves turned into pure fear. Alonso had a crazy look in his eyes that she'd only ever seen once. The day he killed his father. Alonso offered her his hand and she reluctantly took it. They walked out onto the balcony together.

"You'll never be able to put up a good fight against Shuriki. You _can't_ win!" Carla said, pleading with him to change his mind. His plan was foolish. "You're going to destroy Cordoba and get _yourself_ killed in the process"

"Fortunately for me, my father was well liked and was very good at making allies. I should have no trouble finding other kingdoms who are willing to fight for me but mostly that are willing to fight for Princess Isabel."

Carla had no response. He was right, others _would_ fight for her. She started to panic as they walked towards the perimeter and stared out at the kingdom of Cordoba. Alonso turned her around to face him, took her hands in his and backed her up against the rail.

" _Please_ Alonso! Don't do this!" Carla began to beg. "We were good together! I've been so loyal to you. I've been a good wife!"

Alonso stared into her eyes and smiled at her in a way that gave her a chill. He placed a hand under her chin and planted one last sultry kiss upon her lips. "I suppose I will miss you in some ways... but you were never worth much else to me" He whispered. He released her left hand and as he did, he slyly slipped the Ruby wedding ring off of her finger and released it into his pocket. He then placed both hands on her chest and pushed her over the balcony, sending her plummeting multiple stories down and meeting her death on the stairs that adorned the front entrance of the palace.


	28. Chapter 28 MATEO

Mateo had arrived in Cordoba and wandered the land a bit before finding himself in the Choral Cascades. He had been there once before and knew that it would be a quiet place to regroup his thoughts. He had no idea where to start in his search for the ring. He sat quietly under a tree and just listened to the sounds of the nearby waterfalls and the way the wind seemed to sing as it swept over the waters and through the trees. It was all so peaceful. It was a lovely change of pace from the life he had come to known since the invasion. It was all hard to believe that places like that still existed. He closed his eyes and sat tall, figuring now would be a good time to practice reaching enlightenment. He certainly could use some guidance right about now. He took some deep breaths and really concentrated on every tiny sound around him. Knowing he was alone, he didn't feel as foolish as he had in the past. He continued with his breathing and as he let out a long exhale he felt a lightness come over him. Inhale... exhale... inhale... exhale... He felt his body relax a little bit more. His mind began to clear. Another deep inhale... exhale... inhale... exhale... There was a strange floating like sensation that he experienced next, something he had never felt before. It was _too_ strange to him this time. He became uncomfortable with the feeling and broke his concentration, blinking his eyes open and to his great surprise he thought he heard a whisper in his ear. "The palace" it told him. He sat, stunned at what had just happened. _'Am I doing it?'_ He thought. Maybe it was something else. He looked around to make sure he was truly alone. He was. He picked up his tamborita and Rose to his feet. He waved and pounded his open palm on it, shouting a spell that would summon his spirit guide.

A blue cloud appeared before him and when it faded, there stood Cacahuate. The spirit sloth that served as Mateo's guide.

"Mateo! Great to hear from you! It's been awhile..." Cacahuate said, beginning to sound a bit disappointed. "I was thinking that maybe you didn't really need me anymore, that I'd become... obsolete or something now that you have the Maruvian spirits to talk to and all..."

"What?! I haven't actually talked to them... I mean I've tried.. But... Wait! If you didn't just tell me to go to the palace... Does that mean that it _WAS_ the Maruvian wizards?! Did I reach enlightenment?!" Mateo asked, suddenly excited.

"Well I don't know if you reached enlightenment, you would definitely know if you did! Trust me... But maybe you came close? I mean... _I_ didn't say anything to you... Maybe I should have? Do you think I should have? Oh no... I'm failing you again..." Said the underconfident sloth, questioning his ability as a spirit guide.

"No! Cacahuate, you're doing just fine." Mateo told him, feeding his need for approval. "I think this enlightenment thing is something I need to figure out on my own... So anyways, you think I should head to the palace then?"

"Sure!" Cacahuate answered. "Walk through the village on your way, open your ears and eyes, listen to what the people are saying. You'll find your way!"

Mateo nodded in agreement. "Good idea. Thanks Cacahuate!"

* * *

"I think he pushed her" A villager whispered as Mateo eavesdropped nearby "It makes sense right? The Queen dies tragically and then suddenly he's marrying the heir to the Avaloran throne?"

"Hush!" warned the villager's friend "Don't you know what he'd do to you if he heard such accusations?!"

Mateo couldn't believe what he was hearing. " _The Avaloran heir?! Elena?!"_ He thought and then told himself that it just couldn't be true. Elena would _never_ marry Alonso. Sure, she tolerated him for the sake of their alliance but marry him? Never! Still, it was the third time that he had heard about King Alonso taking a new bride and something seemed to be awry. He needed to investigate further.

* * *

Upon hearing that the king was going to be making a public announcement about his upcoming marriage, Mateo headed over to the palace along with the Cordoban people. All were eager to get a look at the future queen. When they arrived on the front lawn of the palace, Mateo slyly made his way to the front of the crowd just in time to see Alonso step out onto the very balcony that Carla had fallen from just a week prior to the day's events.

"People of Cordoba!" Alonso addressed "I am pleased to announce that I will no longer have to live in mourning over the loss of my beloved Queen. I have been blessed with the love of another. I present to you... Princess Isabel from the kingdom of Avalor"

Isabel joined Alonso on the balcony but it was immediately clear to Mateo that she wasn't doing so by choice. She didn't look frightened by the situation but something just wasn't right about any of it. She was being forced to marry Alonso and Mateo knew that any plans that he had to find the artifacts had to be put on hold. Right now, his priority was to save Isabel.

He stepped away from everyone and found a secluded spot behind some shrubbery. He took out his tamborita and cast an invisibility spell on himself. It was something that he had learned while training with Ataguchu. He walked back towards the crowd a bit unsure of himself. It was difficult to tell if his spell had worked as he couldn't exactly just ask people if they could see him or not. At least not without giving himself away as a wizard and drawing much undesired attention to himself.

He slowly made his way towards the front stairs of the palace. Nobody seemed to notice. So far so good. Two guards were standing watch at the front doors which were left wide open. Mateo nervously walked right past them and through the doors, letting out a deep exhale that he'd been holding in. _"OK. The spell definitely worked. Great!"_ Mateo told himself. He then headed up the stairs. Alonso was just about done making his speech to the public and Mateo was hoping to catch them as they finished. His instincts were right. As he topped the staircase he spotted Alonso, Isabel and their guards exiting the balcony room.

"Take her back to her room. I don't want to see her miserable face until the wedding" Alonso commanded.

Mateo fumed at the way Alonso spoke about Isabel. He imagined himself casting all sorts of retaliation spells and sending them Alonso's way as punishment. He refrained though. Instead, he chose to follow Isa. When the guards opened the door for her, he swiftly entered the room behind her before the guards could lock it from behind.

"Isabel! It's me!" Mateo announced, completely forgetting that he was still invisible.

"What?! Who's there?!" Isa questioned as she looked around the room for answers. She quickly pulled out her dagger, ready to defend herself if she needed to.

"No! Wait! Don't panic! Ummm" Mateo stuttered as he hurriedly and clumsily reached for his tamborita and pulled off a reversal spell just in time. He was visible again.

Isabel froze and dropped her dagger to the ground.

"Mateo?" She asked quietly, nearing disbelief.

"Yeah" Mateo nodded "and _you_! I saw you fall from the cliffs with my own eyes! _How_ are you even here right now?"

Isabel just stared. Then a smile spread across her face as she quickly ran into Mateo's arms. He wrapped his arms around her in return. Patting her on the back for comfort.

"I didn't fall" Isa began to explain as she pulled away from their embrace. "I jumped. I knew where the rocks were, where I needed to jump, how fast I would hit the water, everything. I calculated it all out and I just jumped."

"Wow!" Mateo said impressed with the princess. He had always known her to be incredibly intelligent so it wasn't surprising that she had the calculations correct but Isa had always been a very cautious girl so he _was_ surprised that she had made such a bold move. "OK.. So... What have you been _doing_ all this time? How did you end up _here_?"

"Umm... It's a very long story and I've been through a lot but... mostly I've been at the science academy. I've been working hard and I've been studying Maruvian artifacts.. _Six_ in particular and if I can find them all then I think _I_ can stop Shuriki"

"Whoa! Hold on! _You_ know about the artifacts?!" Mateo asked, again surprised by what Isabel had to say. " _I'M_ hunting the artifacts! I need to find them all so I can channel their magic and defeat not just Shuriki but the dark army that she's created. _I'm_ the one who was chosen to do that. The _ONLY_ one who will be able to use the artifacts. Look, it's a lot to explain but I've learned a lot about who I am and where I came from and finding these artifacts and defeating this evil is my _destiny_!"

"Oh. _you're_ the chosen one?" Isa asked, a bit disappointed that it wasn't her. "I guess that makes more sense... Anyways.. I know all about the wizards and the artifacts and now we can work _together_ to find them! We can help each other! This is so great!" She said, growing more and more excited as she spoke.

"Uhhh aren't you forgetting something?" Mateo reminded her, looking around at her prison of a bedroom.

"Oh yeah. The whole marrying Alonso thing..." Isabel said in a flat tone.

"Yeah... _That_. How did _that_ happen?" Mateo asked, needing more information in order to curb his confusion.

"Well I came to Cordoba to look for the Ruby ring... I assume that's why you're in Cordoba too?" Mateo nodded that she was correct. So, Isa continued "well I got caught trying to search for it around the palace and when Alonso discovered it was me, he made plans of his own to marry me and overthrow Shuriki since I am the rightful heir to the throne. And well at first I wanted nothing to do with the idea... Obviously... But then I saw it.. The ring. It was Carla's wedding ring and when I marry Alonso, it will be _mine!_ So I figured that I'd go through with the whole wedding thing and then once I had the ring I'd figure out how to get out of this whole mess and _then_ I would go find the other artifacts."

"Wow... That's uh... Quite a story" Mateo said.

"Annnnd that's not even close to the worst things that has happened to me since the Avalor invasion. Comparatively, this is actually barely an obstacle." Isa told him.

"Wow.. You're pretty calm about all of this so... I guess I don't even want to _imagine_ what else you've been through"

"Yeah... You really don't" Isa told him honestly and she certainly wasn't ready to confess exactly why.

"OK then... We'll work together" Mateo said with a smile and some enthusiasm. "Good news! You'll be happy to know that the Codex Maru _is_ the book!" He pulled it out of his bag and Isa's face lit up. "Annnd... I have the amulet!" He continued and when he pulled it out of his satchel, Isa nearly squeeled, to which Mateo had to shush her and remind her that her guards were just outside the door.

"So once you get the ring all we need to do is find the dagger and then we know that the wand and the scepter are both in Avalor!" Mateo stated.

"Uhhh Mateo.. The dagger..." She said pointing to the object she had dropped to the floor earlier in their encounter.

"That's _THE_ dagger?!" Mateo questioned as he picked it up and examined it.

" _THE_ very one!" Isa said, standing proud.

"This is amazing Isa!" Mateo said to her and they grinned at each other as their hopes of completing a seemingly impossible task were gaining merit.

"Now all we need to do is get you out of this marriage" Mateo stated.

"Yeah..." Isa replied, suddenly feeling crestfallen. "Mateo, I've done some awful things since last I've seen you... And I can't do those things again... And the only way I can think of to get out of this marriage is to kill Alonso... And I just can't do that..." She explained without entirely explaining.

Mateo didn't know what to make of Isabel's semi-confession but he was confident that she would have had just cause for whatever role she played in the awful things that she spoke of. So he didn't question her.

"Hmmm..." Mateo thought as he sat down on the bed. "Do you think Alonso killed Carla?"

"Yeah.. I do. Without a doubt!" Isa answered. "And I would bet most anything that he killed his father too"

"Then I don't think _we_ have to do much of anything" he said, as an idea came to him.


	29. Chapter 29 ISABEL

"With this ring, I thee Wed" Isabel repeated as she slipped a ring on Alonso's hand. She then looked at the Ruby ring that he had placed on her hand just moments ago. It was beautiful. She beamed at it and then met Alonso's eyes and gave him a victorious grin knowing that he had just handed her exactly what she had been looking for in the first place.

"You may kiss your bride" said the officiant and Alonso bent down and kissed Isa on her cheek. Isa hated Alonso yet she didn't even flinch because she knew that at that moment, it was all hers. She had the ring, she was Queen of Cordoba and Alonso's lies were all about to come undone. So instead, she smiled at her new husband. He looked confused and a bit nervous. Although, if he was being honest, he would never admit that a thirteen year old girl had made him feel that way. Isa loved the power that she was having over him.

* * *

At their reception, Isabel sat alongside Alonso and a few of Cordoba's government officials at a table facing a host of guests that included the most prestigious of citizens but also many of the more common citizens. Alonso had wanted to put his new bride and heir to Avalor's throne on display. Isabel scanned the crowd and finally rested her eyes on Mateo, doing his best to blend in with the crowd. He met her eyes and gave her a look letting her know that he was ready whenever she was. His look boosted her confidence and reassured her that it would all be ok. Their plan _had_ to work, there was no backup if they failed.

Alonso stood up and raised his glass to make a toast, mostly boasting about himself to his people. Isabel looked to Mateo who was already stepping forward and pulling out his tamborita from his satchel. He approached the bridal party and stood directly in front of Alonso. Before the guards could even make a move he shot a spell towards the king that stunned him. Alonso was unable to move his body or fight back. His mouth still worked though.

"Guards! Seize him!" Alonso shouted but before they could jump into action, Isabel stood up.

"No! Stop!" The new queen commanded the guards and drew her dagger from the sheath she had hidden in her white Royal wedding gown. She stood behind Alonso, wrapped an arm around him and raised the dagger to his throat. The guards didn't know what to do. Their King and Queen were in a battle with one another and they were at odds about who to protect. They looked towards the governing officials who were all just as confused. Truthfully, they should all have been supporting Alonso since Isa technically had yet to be crowned. They felt zero loyalty to him however. He was near useless as a king and they had their suspicions about Carla's death. It was all exactly what Mateo and Isa had been counting on. The people of Cordoba _wanted_ to see Alonso gone.

"Tell them what you did!" Isabel ordered Alonso.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Please! You're just a child. You don't have the guts!" Alonso taunted, completely unaware of Isabel's ability to seek and earn revenge.

"I _will_ slit your throat" Isa threatened. She then leaned close to him and whispered "I've done it before and I'll do it again of I have to. Now tell them all what you did to Carla"

There was something in her voice that scared Alonso. There was truth behind her words. Still, Alonso refused and Isa pushed the tip of the dagger into the flesh just below his ear causing a droplet of blood to roll down his neck.

"Ahh!" Alonso screeched. "OK! OK! I did it. I pushed her"

"Louder" Isa told him. "So the entire kingdom can hear your confession"

"I did it!" He shouted "I killed Queen Carla! I pushed her off the balcony in order to marry the heir of Avalor!"

Isa looked to Mateo and they both relaxed immediately. The truth was out. They had done it and they had gotten him to confess without any blood being shed. Well, almost no blood. Isa put her dagger away and took a napkin and wiped the small amount of blood from Alonso's neck.

"Guards!" She ordered "please place this man under arrest for the murder of his wife. The Queen of Cordoba. He shall no longer serve this kingdom as your monarch"

Mateo unfroze the now former King's limbs and the guards took him by the arms.

"Oh!" Isa remembered as she placed herself in front of Alonso. "One more thing. Is there anything else you'd like to tell these good people? Any other confessions? I think you already know that we know what you've done"

"My father..." Alonso muttered, hanging his head and knowing that he had been defeated. He had underestimated Isabel's strength and now saw that she wasn't going to let him get away with any of it. He saw that Isa's actions carried her sister's influence. He wouldn't have ever messed with Elena and now he knew that with Isabel, it was probably easier to just confess and take the punishment that was inevitable anyways. He had dug his own grave and he knew it. "I murdered my father. King Juan Ramon"

The officials who were close enough to hear all gasped. They had never suspected any sort of fowl play at the time but looking back, it all made sense. They were furious. King Juan Ramon was loved by his people and losing him had been devastating. There would be no sympathy for King Alonso, he would pay the ultimate price.

* * *

The crowd watched their King be taken away and then slowly they all began to disperse. It had been quite an event, Cordoba would be talking about that day for quite some time to come. Mateo remained by Isabel's side, offering his support when needed and the government officials discussed amongst themselves what would happen next.

"Your majesty, may we speak with you?" Chancellor Tomas asked Isabel. He had worked in Cordoba's government since King Juan Ramon became king many years ago. During Alonso's short reign, he was the one who made most of the decisions and kept the kingdom in tact. "I think that we need to officially crown you as Queen of Cordoba and as soon as possible. What you did here today showed the people of Cordoba that you are willing to stand up to evil. No one here has ever been loyal to Alonso but we will stand behind you. Today you showed strength and leadership. We will fight with you against the evil sorceress that has taken your kingdom. We vow this to you"

Isa and Mateo exchanged a shocked look and they weren't sure what to do. It was all more than what they had expected. Isa never thought that they would actually want to keep her as their queen. True, there was no heir in Cordoba but she had just assumed that one of the governing officials would take over.

"You truly want _me_ as your Queen?" She asked them. "But I've never had to be a leader before, I wouldn't know what I was doing"

"Anyone can learn how to govern a kingdom but not everyone has the true leadership that is within you. _You_ are our Queen now" The Chancellor told her.

Isa looked to Mateo who was gazing proudly and confidently at her. He made her feel like she actually _could_ do it.

"OK" She responded. "What do we do first?"

"Well, like we said, we have to have your coronation as soon as possible." Tomas explained. "And we have to talk about our defenses. Shuriki has to have learned about Carla by now and it's only a matter of time before she learns about Alonso and that _you_ are now our queen. We need to be ready for when she attacks"

"Enchancia!" Mateo offered. "When I was there, King Roland said he was willing to do whatever it took to help in the fight against Shuriki"

"That's great!" Tomas added. "You should send for them at once. We'll need as many reinforcements and allies that we can get"

Isa and Mateo agreed. Tomas and the other officials left to get preparations ready for the coronation as well strategize with the military. They would meet with Isa in the morning to go over all the plans.

"So this is good. Once we defeat Shuriki, we'll have the wand and hopefully the scepter is still at the palace. Then we can figure out how to channel the magic of all the artifacts and we can defeat the dark army" Mateo excitedly told Isa once they were alone.

"Then what? I'm Queen of Cordoba _and_ Avalor?" Isa asked, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Well... let's just take things one step at a time. First step is to defeat Shuriki... then we'll go from there." Mateo told her reassuringly. He then placed a hand on her shoulder, attempting to calm her and slow her racing mind. "You did great today. You should be proud"

"Yeah... I am..." Isa said truthfully. "And I didn't hurt anybody..." She trailed off, deep in thought. It felt good to be able to resist her urge to cut Alonso's throat. It made her believe that she could overcome what she had done in the past. She had lost control of who she was in the first few days that followed Avalor's invasion. She had done something she would never forgive herself for but through it all she had learned so much about herself. She had a strength inside of her that she never knew she had. She had the ability to fight for herself, fight for the people she loved and fight for what was right. She was finding herself and growing into someone she never thought she'd ever have to be. She was playing the role that Elena had always been meant for. She was proud to follow in her sister's footsteps and could only hope that she would be as good a leader as Elena would have been.


	30. Chapter 30 ELENA

Elena, Naomi, Gabe, Paola, and Gervaso all sat at a table in their conference room. Naomi's parents had finally arrived in Fuerza, bringing with them 40 ships and a good part of Norberg's Navy. Elena had been overwhelmed with joy from the amount of support she was receiving from former allies. It felt good knowing that they didn't just stand by Avalor, they stood by her. Now that they had the force in numbers, it was time to act.

"My parents said they have urgent news regarding Cariza. As soon as they get settled, they'll be right over" Naomi said before they got started with their daily morning meeting.

"What does Cariza have to do with anything?" Gervaso asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"A lot actually" Naomi snapped back in response.

"I offered to help you take back Avalor, anything to do with Cariza was not part of my deal" Gervaso stated, speaking to Elena and then glacing over at Gabe who had always been his closest confidant in their scheming. Gabe put up his hands, gesturing for Gervaso to calm down a bit. Naomi liked to push his buttons and Gabe could tell Gervaso was already anticipating her to do so once again.

"I know" Elena responded quickly before anyone could get too worked up. "And I would never expect you to do anything you weren't comfortable with. But if something is going on in Cariza that might effect our plans to return to Avalor then I think we need to weigh all possibilities. Let's just wait and see what the Turners have to say" Elena said, staying calm and collected and sounding like a true Queen. Gabe gazed at her affectionately, Paola nodded her head in agreement, Naomi shot Gervaso a cocky grin and Gervaso just rolled his eyes as he could hear the young captain silently telling him "ha!" In a childish manor.

"Hope we didn't keep you waiting long!" Scarlett Turner announced as she and her husband burst into the tent.

"Not at all" Elena told them sweetly, offering them seats at the table as she greeted and welcomed them.

"Shall we begin?" Elena asked her temporary counsel once all were seated. They all agreed they were ready to start. "Captain Turner and Captain Turner, you've had news from Cariza?"

"Yes!" Scarlett Turner began "Their kingdom is in dire need of assistance. They are falling apart under the leadership of Victor Delgado"

"Or lack of leadership" Daniel Turner added.

"Exactly!" Scarlett continued. "There is complete lack of leadership. Their economy is failing, their people are starving, their army is weak and ready to rebel. Victor has enslaved anyone who opposes him. Meanwhile, he just taxes the citizens to no end and sits in his palace surrounded by luxurious jewels, clothes, wines and foods. He does nothing to maintain the city and he's barely even kept up with maintaining the palace. I hear it's all falling apart. He'd rather keep the gold for himself than spend it on upkeep. He has a counsel that he ignores..."

"What does any of this have to do with us?!" Gervaso interrupted, his patience Waring.

"Because there is a darker force at play that he is simply choosing to ignore" Daniel retorted. "There has been talk of a dark army marching South."

"From where?" Gabe asked concerned and a it confused "What kind of army? There's nothing up north except tiny villages. I don't even think they have any sort of government or belong to any particular kingdom"

"It's not that kind of army..." Daniel answered, his eyes filled with fear.

"I'm sorry Captain Turner, I'm not understanding..." Elena said, needing him to further explain.

"They're spirits princess, excuse me, Queen Elena" he told her and everyone gasped, except Gervaso

"Spirits?" Gervaso laughed.

"Yes! Spirits!" Daniel replied with all seriousness. "I assure you, sir, this is no joke. The army is large in size and destroys anything that gets in its way and no one knows how to defeat them and not just that... They simply do not kill whoever they come across, they recruit"

"Meaning..." Gabe asked, terrified of the answer he would get.

"Meaning that whoever they come in contact with becomes one of them. A spirit of dark magic" Scarlett finished.

"I can defeat them" Elena offered. "With my scepter. I can send them back to the spirit world. I've done it before"

"Yeah, with one spirit, Orizaba.. And doing that sent you to your bed for two days!" Gabe told her, needing her to understand what she was up against before making any rash decisions. "This is an army Elena, it's not the same thing"

"He's right" Naomi offered "you can't defeat them alone"

"Again, what does any of this have to do with us?" Gervaso asked again.

"They're marching towards Avalor!" Scarlett shouted, now fed up with his ignorance of the situation. "They'll have to go through Cariza and with the kingdom being as weak as they are, they will have zero defenses against the army, meaning every single man, woman and child will be recruited into this spirit army. Meaning that by the time they reach Avalor they will have more than doubled in size! We can take back Avalor now but we will have to turn right around and defend it against this army of spirits and I don't know about you but I'd like to face the least amount of spirits as possible"

"So we go to Cariza first then" Elena stated calmly. "We free the kingdom from Victor's reign and evacuate as many citizens as we can"

"The refugees can come stay here in Fuerza, until something more permanent can be arranged" Gervaso gratiously offered in an apologetic tone, now seeing the scope of their situation. This wasn't just a war with Avalor now. It was a war between spirits and human beings. He was a modest enough man to admit that the Turners were right. This was bigger than all of their petty feuds and bigger than anyone's right to sit upon any throne.

The group all silently looked to one another, they were all in agreement. They would put their return to Avalor on hold for now and head to Cariza first.

* * *

After going over any remaining business, the group began to disperse. The Turners returned to their navy to brief them on the plans and Gervaso left to do the same with the Fuerza army. Naomi chose to follow Gervaso out, wanting to make sure their militaries were all on the same page since the Fuerza would be under her command once aboard her ships. Paola went to Elena before she left.

"You did good today and you're doing a great thing for the people of Cariza and a smart thing for the people of Avalor" Paola told Elena, placing a hand on the queen's shoulder, sensing that her friend was feeling a bit uncertain about things after the meeting.

Elena placed her hand atop Paola's and thanked her for her kind words.

Gabe hung back a bit and watched Elena stand alone after everyone had left. She was carrying what seemed like the weight of the world on her shoulders. The new information about a spirit army headed towards Avalor had changed everything. She was finally where she needed to be to take back Avalor and now she had a newer and bigger challenge to face.

"Are you OK?" Gabe asked Elena. She turned around to face him, her body language conveyed every worry she was feeling. She didn't say anything but Gabe saw in her eyes that she wasn't OK at all. He stepped forward and took her in his arms, pulling her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"I need Mateo" She told him. "Defeating Shuriki's army with the Navy and army we have now is one thing but... this is all so much bigger. How am I supposed to defeat a spirit army without his magic to help me. He would know what to do. I _need_ him"

"I know you do..." Gabe said, wishing he could do something to help but knowing she was right. She needed her friend and royal wizard. He gave her another tight squeeze before kissing her atop her head and releasing her. "You're going to figure this out. Just take everything one step at a time. You made the right decision about heading to Cariza first. We'll figure out anything else when the time comes."

"You're right. Thank you" Elena said, happy to have the love and support that Gabe always gave her but her spirits hadn't been lifted any. "I think I just need some time alone to think a bit"

"Of course" Gabe said, understanding. "I should go check up on Naomi and Gervaso anyways. Make sure they're not at each other's throats again" He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Elena smiled momentarily and walked out of the tent with Gabe and towards her own tent. When Gabe had left her alone, she plopped herself down on her bed, closed her eyes, and let out a grunt of frustration. She wasn't satisfied with taking things one step at a time. She always needed to be ahead of the game. She wanted to have a plan _now._

"Zuzo?" She tentatively called aloud to her spirit guide fox. It had been quite some time since she summoned him for advice. Usually she only did so when it came to the magic she had inherited when she was trapped inside the amulet and when she was in the depths of her depression, she really didn't want to hear from _anyone_ , so she refrained from seeking him out.

"Princess! Long time no see!" Zuzo said excitedly, suddenly appearing by Elena's side. He looked around at Elena's tent. "So... I see some things have changed..."

Elena instantly smiled at Zuzo's presence and upbeat attitude. No matter how dire a situation was he always made things seem not so bad.

"I'm Queen now Zuzo. Of Fuerza" Elena explained.

"I know!" Zuzo told her "Just because you don't summon me for advise anymore doesn't mean that I'm not always lurking around. You've done well. Look at you! Queen! Ready to take back Avalor! Ready to free an oppressed Cariza! You're rocking this whole ruler thing!"

" _Really?"_ Elena asked confused. "Cause I kind of feel like I'm failing at everything..."

"No way!" Zuzo told her truthfully. "You were pretty bad there for awhile but look at you now! You can _easily_ take back Avalor! and Cariza? That's just a small bump in the road for you!"

"Yeah but what about this spirit army?" Elena asked.

"Oh yeah... _that!"_ Zuzo said, thinking for a moment. "Hm... Well you certainly can't defeat them by yourself and if I were you... I wouldn't even try. So don't."

"Well great..." Elena said, already knowing that and scratching her head a bit at her guide's lack of wisdom for her.

"Don't worry princess. I have a feeling you won't be alone in this battle." He winked at her as if he knew something he wasn't quite telling yet. "You have a lot of friends out there and I guarantee you that they are all willing to help" Zuzo told her.

"So... is there anything you _can_ tell me about the army?" Elena asked.

"Yup! I sure can!" Zuzo started. "They were summoned by dark magic. There aren't many dark wizards left and I would _bet_ that Shuriki may have been the one to do it. Which would make sense why they are marching towards Avalor. They'll follow whoever summons them."

"So... if I defeat Shuriki, then I defeat the dark army?" Elena wondered, feeling a bit positive.

"Well no." Zuzo said, bringing Elena's mood right back down. "Once she's defeated the army will still remain. They will need to be sent back to the spirit world. Just like you did with Orizaba. The problem is, you don't have the strength to send them all back on your own"

"So then what do I do?" Elena asked, feeling hopeless.

"You're going to need to find others who have that ability and then figure out a way to take them out in masses." Zuzo explained.

"Thanks Zuzo" Elena said, although he didn't provide that much new information, she felt slightly better knowing that she had him to guide her and he _was_ right. Others would be willing to fight with her, she just needed to find them. Her thoughts drifted back to Mateo. No one had confirmed what had even happened to him. She closed her eyes and prayed that he was somewhere safe and that once she returned to Avalor, he too would return.


	31. Chapter 31 BATTLE FOR CARIZA

Elena stood tall at the bow of one of the lead Norberg ships. She closed her eyes and savored the feel of the wind on her face and the way it swept through her hair. She soaked up the power of the sea and hoped that she could match it's strength when they landed in Cariza. This would be her first taste of war as a leader and she needed to prove herself. She looked to the ship on her left and saw Naomi strongly in command of not just that particular vessel, but the entire fleet. Gervaso stood by Naomi's side and though they bickered often, he respected his young captain and was ready to follow command and get the job done. Elena looked over her shoulder at Gabe who was all business, ready for battle, ready to stand by his Queen and fight for her. Elena's lips turned up into a gratifying grin. She was so proud of the people in her life who chose to stand by her. The people she called her friends. They had all come so far and grown so much. There was nothing they couldn't do. Using the word empowered would be an understatement for the way Elena was feeling at the moment.

* * *

Victor watched from his palace window as the ships entered his harbor. There was no place to go. His advisors had reported that they were approaching up and down the entire coastline of the kingdom. They would be coming for him.

"Ready the entire Royal guard!" Victor ordered the commander of his army.

"It's already been done your Majesty. We simply do not have the forces to defend ourselves against this attack and quite frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if those who are still holding rank abandon when they are faced with these warriors. The Fuerza are fierce in battle. One of their soldiers has the strength of five of ours." He explained to Victor.

"This is unacceptable!" Victor shouted.

"I'm sorry your Majesty but Queen Shuriki took most of our strong soldiers for her own army when she invaded Avalor. She's left us with nothing and excuse me sir but I've been begging for your support in rebuilding our defenses and you have yet to respond" The general boldly told his King, which of course, only angered Victor.

"You're saying this is _my_ fault?" Victor snapped

"I'm saying that Shuriki promised you power and a throne in order to get you to do her dirty work, never mentioning that the throne you'd be sitting upon belonged to a kingdom that she ripped apart and left to crumble. No one in Cariza has any desire to defend this land or the governing party."

"Do what you can to defend General and leave me be" Victor ordered in a defeated voice. The General obeyed and left to organize what little defenses he had.

Victor continued to stare out the window. Everything the general said was right. Shuriki had used him and Carla to gain power for herself and herself only. She didn't care what happened to Cariza and it's people. She knew the kingdom would fail and Victor would be blamed for it all. And Carla, his beloved daughter, was now gone because of the deadly Game of Thrones they had all been playing. And for what? A title? A crown? By the end of the day, he would have neither and worse, he would have no one left in his life. He was alone in it all. He had failed at everything because of his greed for power and riches and his envy for those who had what he didn't.

* * *

As the ships hit the shore Gervaso and his warriors stormed the city. Naomi had expected a Navy to meet them upon their arrival but there was none. She wondered if her family, who was invading further north would encounter them. But she highly doubted that if there even was a navy, that they'd leave Cariza's palace and main port city open for attack. She gave her second in command orders to captain her ship and she hopped on Luna's back and flew over to Gabe and Elena.

"You ready?" She asked them.

"Lets do this!" Gabe said as he mounted Migs and Elena climbed on Skylar.

The soldiers aboard Gabe and Elena's ship followed behind Gervaso's army and the three jaquins hovered above, giving them a perfect vantage point for the battle.

The fighting was hand to hand combat at the port and leading into the city. The Fuerza soldiers had no trouble making it through Cariza's first line of defense. They then made their way through the city itself and marched towards the palace. The citizens put up no fight and many even cheered for Elena and her army. They had recognized the princess from her many visits to their kingdom and knew that she was there to set them all free from Victor's reign of terror. Her presence was a blessing to them. As Elena flew overhead, she waved and let the people know that they would all be just fine. It was all very liberating. Nothing like Shuriki's violent attack on Avalor and its citizens.

Elena hovered as her army reached the palace and what little guards they had, stepped up to defend.

"Do you think that's all they have?" Elena asked her friends.

"Yeah" Gabe replied. "Trust me, if they had the troops, they'd be here defending"

"Wow. This is worse than I had imagined" Elena said, feeling pity for what was left of the kingdom.

Once the troops were inside the castle walls, Elena and Gabe landed and joined them. Naomi, seeing that everything was taken care of in the city, headed up North to check on her parents and their battle.

"We have to find Victor" Elena said to Gabe as she readied her scepter. He agreed, letting her lead the way as he watched her back. They left the Fuerza army to finish the battle and round up any of the Cariza guards or anyone who tried to oppose them. Mostly, the fighting had already ceased though.

The pair headed towards the throne room, Elena had been in the palace before and knew her way around for the most part.

"Reveal!" She shouted before entering the throne room. Her scepter came to life, revealing what was behind the closed doors.

There was nothing.

"Where now?" Gabe asked.

Elena thought a moment and headed up he nearest stairs.

"The tower" she said "He's probably been watching everything from the safety of the tower"

They rushed up the stairs and found themselves in a long hallway.

"Reveal!" Elena shouted, pointing her scepter towards each room as she looked for the man who called himself king.

Empty.

Empty.

Empty.

"Teresa!" She said as her scepter revealed a scared woman who was once her ally and now powerlessly serving as Queen of Cariza. "We have to go to her!"

"Let's find Victor first" Gabe suggested, not wanting to lose sight of their mission. "She'll be safe where she is for now"

Elena reluctantly agreed. She wanted to help her friend and ease the clear anxiety that she was feeling. Gabe was right though. As long as Victor was on the lose, they were still in danger.

"Reveal!" Elena shouted once more, aiming the scepter towards the last room at the end of the hall.

"He's there" Elena said after seeing Victor staring out the large opened window of his tower, overlooking the bay. He was hunched over and looking like he had lost all hope. He knew he had lost and knew that he had never had a chance to win.

"Is he alone?" Gabe asked. Elena nodded that he was. "Should I go with you?" Gabe wondered aloud placing a hand on Elena's shoulder. He knew she had the situation under control but wanted to offer his support anyways.

"I've got this" Elena told him as she stepped forward towards the room.

"I'll be right out here if you get into any trouble." Gabe reminded her.

Elena opened the door and stepped into the tower, letting her scepter lead the way.

"It's over Victor" She said softly but with conviction.

Victor turned around to face Elena. His face was long. A tear fell from his cheek. Elena wasn't expecting to find him in such a state. Her tension faded and she lowered her scepter slightly but remained on guard. She wasn't sure how to react.

"I know..." He said with much sorrow and hung his head. "It's been over for some time now"

Elena now lowered her Royal weapon completely and stood tall, giving Victor a confused look.

"You deserve to sit on the throne in Avalor. You and your sister are a true leaders. Both so Strong. The rest of us are just weak. We are nothing" Victor continued as he looked down at the ground, burdened with shame for all of his sins.

"My sister? I don't understand... " Elena questioned, taking a step towards Victor but it was if he heard nothing.

"If you ever see Esteban again... Tell him it's not worth it... The power and the greed mean nothing. I have _nothing_ now..." Victor explained. He then looked up at Elena and she saw the true sadness in his eyes. There was regret and loss and emptiness like she had never seen before. He then squeezed his eyes shut and took a step back against the window and before Elena could realize what he was about to do, he let himself fall straight back, tumbling out the opened tower window and onto the rocks below, meeting his fate in the same tragic fashion as his beloved daughter.

"Noooo!" Elena cried and rushed to the window.

Gabe came bursting into the room at the sound of her cry and ran to her.

"What happened?!" He asked in a panicked manor, looking around the room for Victor.

"He just... He just threw himself out the window" Elena replied, breathless and with great disbelief. She and Gabe peered over the ledge together and winced at the sight of Victor's demolished and lifeless body down below. They pulled back quickly and Elena hid her face in Gabe's chest as he pulled her in close.

"It's done Elena. It's over. We've won." Gabe whispered to her, trying to shine light on the darkness she had just witnessed.

"Teresa... I need to go tell her what happened. She's free." Elena said looking up at Gabe and taking a deep breath. The thought of freeing the people of Cariza bringing her some positive energy. "Can you find Cat?"

"I'm on it!" Gabe said and left Elena's side to find the princess.

* * *

"Gervaso, the leader of the Fuerza army will take your people over to the islands on our ships. We need to move as quickly as possible. My friend Paola will help you all settle into the village there" Elena explained to Teresa after their happy reunion and getting right down to business. Teresa was aware of the dark army approaching and was grateful for Elena's escape plan.

"I cannot thank you enough for everything you've done" Teresa said and embraced Elena. It warmed Elena's heart and she knew that she had made the right decision in postponing her plans in order to free and evacuate Cariza.

"Your majesty!" Gervaso addressed as he entered the room. "The city is secure. We've only had a handful of casualties. It was beyond a successful mission."

"Great" Elena told him and then introduced him to Queen Teresa and the three leaders continued on with their planning.

Naomi returned next, reporting that the Cariza guards in the north had surrendered and were on their way back to the city, escorted by Captain Daniel Turner and a group of the Fuerza warriors. Scarlett Turner would remain in the north and help evacuate the villagers.

"Perfect" Elena replied, excited that it was all coming together.

"So where is Victor? What happened?" Naomi asked.

"He knew it was all over..." Elena explained. "He killed himself. He just looked... so sad. Lost. Almost sorry for everything he'd done. If it wasn't for all the awful things he's done to people who've meant so much to me, I could almost... _pity_ him."

"He's been that way since he heard about Carla's death" Teresa informed them. "He gave up then. He just stayed in that room"

"Carla? She's dead?" Elena asked. Last she heard, Carla was ruling Cordoba along with Alonso.

"Yes. Alonso murdered her in order to marry Isabel" Teresa told her. Elena's jaw dropped and she looked utterly perplexed. Teresa was beginning to realize that Elena was unaware of what had happened. "Elena, Isabel married Alonso and then exposed what he had done. She's taken over Cordoba"

"Mom!" Cat cried as she ran into the room and into her mother's arms.

Gabe walked in just behind and smiled as he watched the touching moment between Teresa and Cat. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes and he quickly cleared his throat and looked away, not wanting anyone to see. He looked over to Elena who stood frozen, staring beyond anything that was in front of her. Stunned. Gabe furrowed his brow and walked over to her. Naomi followed, the same look plastered on _her_ face.

"What's going on?" Gabe asked. "What did I miss?"

"Isa's alive?" Elena whispered to herself, barely audible.

Gabe looked to Naomi for some sort of explaination.

"Isa's alive" She said, hardly believing the news herself.

Elena looked up at her friends. Her eyes darted back and forth between Naomi and Gabe, a smile filled with joy and relief slowly started to spread across her face. She began to inhale and exhale quickly, recovering from her breathless state.

"Isa's alive!" She said loudly, now fully grinning from ear to ear. The reality of it was setting in as she spoke the words aloud. She was so overcome with emotion, that she didn't know what else to do or say. Her legs then began to feel weak. "I need a chair. I need to sit" she told them.

Naomi took charge and quickly grabbed the nearest chair and brought it to her friend as Gabe grabbed Elena's hand and wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her as she took a seat.

Teresa, with Cat still in her arms saw what was happening. "Elena? I thought you knew..."

"No..." Elena exhaled, shaking her head, still in daze. "Is she alone? Who's taking care of her?"

"Umm... I believe she is ruling on her own" Teresa said. "She did have some help. Your royal wizard?"

" _Mateo?!"_ Naomi gasped.

"Yes. That's it. Mateo" Teresa confirmed.

The three friends from Avalor all exchanged a look. Their hearts rejoiced and happiness twinkled in their eyes. They were all _alive_. Elena quickly rose from her seat.

"I need to get to Cordoba" She announced, haste resonating in her voice. "Teresa, do you think that you, Gervaso and the Turners will be alright with getting the kingdom evacuated until I can return?"

"We can" The Queen confirmed.

"great" She said and then turned to face Naomi and Gabe "Will you two come with me?"

"Of course" Gabe told her, taking her hand. Naomi nodded and took Elena's other hand in hers and grabbed Gabe's free one as well. The trio stood in a circle, none of them saying a thing. There was nothing to say. They simply savored the moment. Against all odds, they had _all_ survived and soon they would _all_ be together.

* * *

"Wings up amigos!" Skylar instructed as he and the other jaquins, carrying Elena, Gabe and Naomi, all headed east towards the kingdom of Cordoba.


	32. Chapter 32 AVALOR

"He was useless! Always was! I never should have left Cariza in his hands!" Shuriki complained. "Now _she_ has Cariza _and_ Fuerza! This is unacceptable!"

The Queen paced back and forth in her throne room, trying to figure out how it all went so wrong. It was _Elena_. If Elena had been properly dealt with in the first place, Shuriki wouldn't be having any troubles keeping her kingdoms in tact.

"You did take all the soldiers my Queen" Esteban told her, rolling his eyes at her as she turned her back. He was trying his best to keep a cool head as he stood off to the side watching the anxiety build inside of his wife. "No one could have held off Elena's army"

Shuriki scowled at Esteban. This was _his_ family threatening her power and she wondered now if he would betray her again. As long as he had thought Elena was dead, she knew that Esteban would stay close to her, close to where the power was. Now though, his allegiance to her could change at any moment.

"If you send troops to Cariza now, you can without a doubt take it back! Many of their ships have sailed back to Fuerza, they are evacuating the people of the city due to the rumors of the spirit army. They are vulnerable, you will win." Esteban suggested.

"OF COURSE I WOULD WIN!" Shuriki shouted as her pacing came to a halt and she stared at Esteban. "But sending an army to Cariza would leave _us_ open to attack from Cordoba. _Your_ cousins have me surrounded and I'm growing tired of their persistence. Something must be done. I can not let them live. If only I had more time"

"They are the true heirs to Avalor. The people will follow their lead and help them reclaim what is theirs" Esteban said. Still, trying to remain calm.

" _I_ am the true heir to this kingdom! This land was once mine! Long before Avalor EVER existed! What right do these brats have to take what once was mine?!" Shuriki again, shouted. Esteban stared at her confused, he was completely ignorant to Shurikis past. "That spirit army is _MY_ army Esteban! I summoned them here from the spirit world. My army is coming Esteban and not even Elena will be able to stop it. No one will. They answer to me and me alone. Her scepter will not save her and her followers will not save her. They will show her no mercy just as the rulers of the dark magic had no mercy on all of my people, the Maruvians."

"My Queen?" Esteban questioned "The Maruvians were completely wiped out hundreds of years ago. How are they _your_ people?"

Shuriki's secrets could no longer stay hidden and the grin that spread across her face revealed that her intentions for the world around her were nothing but evil.

"I survived Esteban. I survived and I fled North and taught myself the ways of dark magic so that I could take back what I had lost. I used the power of Maruvian jewels to keep me young until I was ready to return to my land. By the time I was strong enough to take back Maru, I found that the Avalorans had built atop my city's ruins. They destroyed it and since then I have vowed to destroy _them_. Now what do you have to say _KING_ Esteban? Where does your loyalty lie now that you know who the TRUE ruler of this land is?"

Esteban's jaw dropped. He was speechless. He wasn't sure if he should believe her or not but it definitely made sense. The way she shriveled up into an old woman the last time Elena had defeated her, it must be true. But still, she was no longer a leader. The years (hundreds of them) had turned her bitter and vengeful. She didn't want to just take back her kingdom, she wanted to destroy lives. She cared only about the control she had gained and wanted to take over the rest of the Ever Realm as well, making sure there was nobody left to ever oppose her again. She was mad with power and she was dangerous. Esteban knew that Elena and Isabel were the only ones who would bring peace back to the crazy world they were living in. He _wanted_ his cousins to succeed. Of course though, he was Shuriki's King. "My loyalty is with you as always. Maruvian leader or not" he proclaimed, holding his head high as he lied through his teeth.

"Good" Shuriki said finally calming herself, satisfied that she had frightened Esteban enough to not betray her. "All we can do is wait this all out. When my army gets here, they will take care of Elena and her Fuerza warriors and then I will send them North to Cordoba and Isabel and all her people will be taken care of and the world will know what happens when I am opposed. They will see that no one will dare threaten my reign without meeting dire consequences.

She let out a devilish laugh that gave Esteban a chill.

"I'm tired now Esteban. These mortal princesses have given me a headache. I'm going to lie down. Please find Armando and have him bring me my dinner in my room this evening."

"Yes my queen" Esteban obeyed, bowing to Shuriki as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Esteban made his way into the kitchen and upon entering, the staff became suddenly silent. They didn't dare speak in his presence. Most of the whispers that occurred between the members of the palace staff would be perceived as treasonous and they knew the punishment for disobeying their queen would mean death for them and perhaps even for their families.

"I am looking for Armando" Esteban stated.

"I believe he brought food down to the prisoners, your majesty" One of the chef's spoke up timidly.

"Thank you" Esteban said with little emotion or sincerity. Before turning around to leave he let his eyes settle on each member of his kitchen staff and studied their expressions. They did not respect him and they were not truly loyal to him as they had been to Elena. They obeyed him out of fear while secretly hoping for a savior. They wouldn't mourn for even a moment if he met an untimely death. He didn't blame them one bit. His stomach turned as he internally faced the truth about his rise to power. He had earned nothing and he deserved nothing. He had always thought that if he had ever ruled Avalor that he would stand tall and proud and the people would praise all that he did for him. It would all be very gratifying. Being King was nothing like that though. He mostly walked around with his head hung low in shame and nobody praised anything he had done. He was once good at his job as Chancellor, he had kept Avalor peaceful and prosperous for many years and he was respected throughout the Ever realm. Now, he was a useless human being, known only for betraying his family in order to gain a title. It was all very unsettling to him. He sighed heavily as he walked towards the dungeons, his arms and shoulders drooping lifelessly by his side and looking weak from the weight of the guilt that he had been carrying around for far too long.

* * *

"You have to eat Mrs. Nunez" Armando urged the baker's wife. She had grown so thin and was now nearly frail.

"I try" She admitted. "I just can't stomach anything anymore. I worry too much. I don't know how much longer I can take it in here"

Armando's heart ached for the woman. She had lost her freedom after Shuriki's invasion and her only crime had been the fact that she was the mother of Elena's Royal Guard. She had little to no contact with her husband and wasn't allowed visitors. Shuriki didn't want to take a chance on her conspiring with anyone in the city. All Blanca wanted though was to know that her son was safe and that her husband was surviving on his own. She was completely harmless and she was possibly one of the sweetest women that Armando had ever had the pleasure of knowing. He just wanted to help her and to reassure her, even if it was only for a short amount of time. Just enough time for her to get some food in her and start to rebuild her strength. Armando looked around. There was no one else in sight. He knelt down next to the imprisoned woman.

"Gabe and Elena are alive" He told her. She immediately perked up. "They just took back Cariza from Shuriki's rule and they will surely be heading to Avalor _very_ soon. Elena will beat Shuriki. She has her scepter now and she has an army. She's coming and then you will be free! You _will_ be with your family again!"

Blanca looked to Armando and reached out her hand. He took it and she squeezed tightly with both hands. It was the only way she was able to convey her thanks to him. She had no words. Only tears, gratitude and hope.

"Armando!" Esteban said, loudly addressing his cheif of the castle and interrupting the moment.

Armando quickly rose to his feet and stood in front of his king. "Yes, sir! What can I do for you, your majesty?" He asked anxiously, hoping Esteban hadn't noticed or overheard anything.

"Queen Shuriki is tired. She would like her dinner brought to her room tonight" Esteban relayed.

"Yes sir. Right away sir" Armando said. He glanced down at Blanca who had picked up a piece of bread and taken a small bite. Armando smiled at her, happy that she was at least trying to get some nourishment. He then hurried off before Esteban had a chance to reprimand him.

Esteban's eyes rolled down towards Blanca Nunez. He watched as she averted her gaze from him and tried to discreetly wipe the tears from her eyes. Esteban knew why she was crying. He had heard all of it. He pitied her. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Gabriel has kept Princess Elena alive all of this time..." Esteban began, much to Mrs. Nunez's surprise. "Because of him, she is able to come back and free all of Avalor from the reign of terror it has been under. The entire kingdom owes him their gratitude. Your son is a good man and a true hero Senora. You should be proud." Esteban's words were honest and although he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye, he hoped that what he told her might bring her some comfort. It was the absolute very least that he could do.

"Thank you, your majesty" Blanca told him.

"No no. Do not thank me. I have done nothing but aid in bringing your family pain and suffering" Esteban said in a pained voice. "It will all be over soon."

Esteban walked away in the same manor in which he had entered. As he exited the dark dungeons he wondered if reassuring Blanca that her son and the princess were coming to free them was just a selfish act disguised as a good deed. It was news that she had been longing to hear but Esteban was trying to prove to _himself_ that there was still some good deep down inside his cold heart. He needed to convince _himself_ that it wasn't completely frozen just yet.


	33. Chapter 33 Reunion

Isa stood up from her throne after her chancellors had left their morning meeting, leaving her and Mateo to themselves. She slipped the Ruby ring off her finger and took the dagger from the sheath that she carried it in.

"Here" She said, handing both of her artifacts over to Mateo. He looked at her a bit perplexed. She understood why and smiled at him before explaining "You're the chosen one. You should have them"

"But I don't even need them until we have the wand and the scepter. What if _you_ need the dagger for protection? You should hold on to them for now" Mateo told her.

"I certainly don't want to wear this wedding ring anymore, reminding me of my _very_ short marriage and I _won't_ be needing the dagger. I don't _ever_ want to use it again. They're rightfully yours anyways and you should be the one to hold onto them" Isa explained. She then dropped her head a bit as she went into a pensive trance. Then slowly, a small smile, filled with hope, formed across her face as she looked up at Mateo. "I finally slept last night without dreaming about what I did. It was the first time. I know that I can control myself now and I think that giving up the dagger will be good for me."

Mateo placed a hand on Isa's shoulder and smiled at her. "That's wonderful" he told her tenderly. He was proud of the progress she had been making in coming to terms with what she had done and allowing her mind and soul to heal. To Isabel's satisfaction, Mateo accepted the artifacts and placed them safely inside his satchel with the others.

"Queen Isabel!" A guard called out as he entered the room. "Three Jaquins just landed on the front lawn of the palace! You'll want to come greet them and their companions, I'm sure" he smiled an all knowing smile at the young Queen as she gave him a curious look. Mateo too looked at the guard for more details but the guard simply nodded at him that it was safe for them to go. Mateo shrugged and lead Isabel out of the throne room and towards the front entrance.

* * *

Elena, Naomi and Gabe slid off the backs of their Jaquins. Elena took a step forward and then paused. She stood staring at the palace as Naomi and Gabe hung back a bit allowing her to take a moment to let the fact that Isa was just inside sink in. Just then two guards swung the front doors of the palace open and there was Isabel with Mateo by her side. Isa began to walk towards the group and then came to a sudden halt when it became clear to her just who it was. Elena slowly walked towards her sister. Isa could hardly believe what she was seeing, her heart's beat began to speed up. She bit her lower lip, trying to stop it from quivering. She had grown up so much in the past year, she was even ruling her own kingdom now. Still, with the sight of Elena, she was just a little girl again. In need of the comforting arms of her big sister. Her tears began to flow and she ran as fast as she could. When she was close enough, Isa jumped straight up into Elena's embrace letting the momentum spin them both around in circles. They were both clinging to the person they had loved and treasured more than anyone else in the world. Isa's feet floated through the air and she felt pure joy as the pain over her sister's death was alleviated. When she finally touched the ground she continued to cling to Elena, fearing if she let go she might wake up from the greatest of all dreams. Elena didn't mind. She remained on her knees with Isa in her arms and no intentions of releasing her anytime soon.

Naomi could hang back no longer. She left the side of a teary eyed Gabe and ran past the Avaloran princesses and straight for Mateo. Mateo, who was also in near disbelief as he had been happily watching the sisterly reunion, hadn't expected to be greeted with such a forceful hold. Naomi nearly knocked him down as she threw her arms around him. When he recovered from the shock, he just laughed and closed his eyes as he reciprocated her touch.

Gabe chuckled at their collision as well and joined them, leaving the sisters to themselves for the moment.

"Where have you _been_?!" Naomi yelled at Mateo as she gave him a soft backhand across his chest. "You could have come to find me you know! My family would have helped you!"

"I _know_ that! Of course I do" Mateo told Naomi "It's just that I've been on a journey of my own and it's kind of something I had to do alone. And why didn't _YOU_ come find _ME?!"_ He retorted.

"Hey! I was told that you all were dead! NOT my fault!" Naomi defended as she threw her hands up.

"We've ALLLL been through WAYYY too much!" Gabe added as he stepped between his two friends and put an arm around each of them. "It's a miracle that this moment is even happening right now. Let's just enjoy it!"

Naomi and Mateo happily nodded in agreement and they all came together for a big group hug.

When they broke from their circle, they looked to Elena and Isabel, still in each other's arms.

"Now _that_ is a beautiful moment!" Naomi declared.

Elena finally pulled back a bit, still holding Isa by the shoulders though. She stared at her little sister who wore a beautiful and rich blue Royal gown, her hair pulled back in an up-do and her crown atop her head. She looked so grown up. Elena smiled affectionately at Isa as she wiped the tears from both of their cheeks.

"So I hear you're Queen of Cordoba now?" Elena said with a slight giggle, trying to find a place to start. They had so much to tell each other.

Isa shrugged awkwardly. "Yup. Looks like it"

"Well don't worry about a thing Isa. I'm here now and we can get you somewhere safe and as soon as Shuriki is defeated you'll be able to go home to Avalor and I promise you that I will never let you out of my sight again" Elena offered as she pulled Isa's head into her chest and held her tight.

"No. I can't do that Elena!" Isa told her sister, pushing herself free from Elena's grasp and shocking everyone except Mateo. "I _am_ Queen of Cordoba now! I have a duty to my people here. I'm not just a little kid anymore."

Elena didn't know how to respond. She was confused and Isa saw the hurt look that began to set in on her face.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to go home to Avalor with you. It's just that _this_ is my home now. _This_ is where I belong. I can feel it. Look, I Survived the invasion that day and I did it pretty much on my own. I watched people die all around me, I watched my friends die and I even was there when Abuelo and Abuela were killed. I saw it _all_ Elena. But I still kept going. I made some really difficult choices and I've done things that I'm not proud of but mostly... I _never_ gave up. I survived out there on my own and with _nothing_ until I made my way to the Science Academy where Professor Mendoza took me in and gave me food and shelter. Then while I was there, I studied how to defeat the dark spirit army that is coming. I hunted the artifacts that are needed to do it and I found them. That's also how I found Mateo. He was doing the same. And I wasn't _forced_ to marry Alonso or anything. That was _my_ choice. I did it to get one of the artifacts and then Mateo and I came up with a plan and exposed how he murdered Carla _and_ his father. He was sentenced to death and now Cordoba is _my_ kingdom. They support me here and I have no intentions on leaving. I've come this far on my own and I won't just give up now. I won't go into hiding at some safe spot. I'm in this fight too and I'm going to _stay_ in it until the end"

As Isa spoke Elena's emotions went sailing over the ups and downs of a wild sea. She started out shocked and then grew pained by what her sister had gone through, then she felt guilty knowing that she wasn't there to help, then impressed by everything that Isa had accomplished and finally she landed on pride. She stared dotingly at her sister and just smiled.

"Wow" was the first thing she managed to release from her lips. "I guess... You've always just been my little sister and I've always tried so hard to protect you from everything that I never really gave you a chance to show the world what you were capable of. You are _so_ strong and _so_ brave Isa."

"Thanks Elena" Isa said sweetly, again reverting back to her more childlike self, thrilled to have her sisters praise and approval. "If I can be half as strong and brave as you are, then I think I'll be just fine ruling my own kingdom" she then threw herself back into Elena's arms and Elena closed her eyes, savoring the moment as she fully realized that her little sister was all grown up.

"I guess we were _both_ destined to be leaders. Mami and Papi would be so proud of you Isabel" Elena said.

"They'd be proud of _both_ of us" Isa corrected.

Elena looked up finally and then towards her friends, who were silently watching and that's when it hit her that she was so caught up in her reunion with Isabel that she had yet to even acknowledge Mateo.

"Oh my goodness!" She shouted, bringing her hands to cover her mouth which was hanging wide open from embarrassment. Isa understood and let go of Elena, urging her to go greet their royal wizard and friend who was really more like family. Elena rushed over and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing so tightly that she had pinned Mateo's arms to his side. Mateo grit his teeth and stood stiffly and unable to move but it was OK with him. Her reaction said it all and he was just as thrilled and relieved to see her. He had just enough mobility in his wrists to manage to pat Elena on the back in return.

"Mateoooo!" Elena squealed "You're alive!"

"Yup... " Mateo struggled to get out as his chest was being restricted by Elena's overly enthusiastic embrace. "But.. Might not be.. Gasp.. soon... Can't ...gasp... breath!"

"Oo! Sorry!" Elena told him sheepishly as she let go. She then took his hands in hers and smiled at him. "You have NO idea how much I've needed your help Mateo!"

"Well, we're together now. _All_ of us. And we're going to defeat Shuriki, _and_ the dark army _and_ get Avalor back!" Mateo reassured her. They exchanged a look of determination. They had always worked best when they were working together. They were what Zuzo had once referred to as a "magical dream team" and they really were. They were each strong on their own but together, they had the confidence to conclude that Shuriki didn't stand a chance. Elena placed her hand on Mateo's shoulder, happy to have her partner back. She took a step by his side, standing shoulder to shoulder with him as she turned back towards her sister.

"I'll owe you forever for what you've done with helping Isa" Elena told Mateo as she watched Gabe and Naomi bombard the Cordoban Queen with affection.

Mateo placed his hand atop Elena's in response. "You really don't owe me anything. You and Isa are my family. We help each other"

"You're right" She told him. That's when she saw Gabe's expression as he lifted Isa into the air and into his arms. Isabel hugged him close but Gabe seemed to cling extra hard to Elena's little sister. His face looked as if he had released a lifetime of culpability and Elena suddenly remembered what she had said to him on the day of the invasion. _'if anything happens to Isa...'_ A knot formed in her stomach as she realized that Gabe had been carrying around the guilt of Isabel's death all this time. He had felt solely responsible and Elena had never let him know that she didn't truly blame him for any of it. She smiled quickly up at Mateo and then left his side and headed back over to the others just as Skylar, Luna and Migs were joining in on the joyous reunion of friends and family.

"Why don't we all head inside and we can have something to eat and we can talk more about this war" Isa suggested and then glanced towards Mateo "We have _a lot_ to explain to you guys about the spirit army"

Mateo nodded strongly in agreement. There was so much to explain to everyone about what they needed to do. It was so much more than simply defeating Shuriki. The rest of the group agreed as well and they all headed towards the palace. Elena grabbed Gabe's hand though, pulling him back from the rest. He raised an eyebrow at her and halted, seeing that she needed to speak with him.

"You OK?" He asked a bit concerned by the serious look on her face.

"I'm sorry Gabe" She said, pain overwhelming her tone.

Gabe was confused. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head "For _what?"_ He asked.

"For letting you feel like Isa's death was your fault" Elena explained as she hung her head in shame. "I was angry that day and I blamed you and I shouldn't have ... but even worse... I should have told you a long time ago that it wasn't your fault. I never did that and I'm so sorry"

Gabe placed a single finger under Elena's chin and coaxed her to look up at him. When she did, he just shook his head, denying what Elena had said. "The burden I carried over losing Isa was something I had already placed on _myself. N_ ot just as your guard, but her guard as well. It's _my_ responsibility to keep you both safe and I didn't do that. _You!_ have _nothing_ to be sorry about."

Elena just stared into his eyes. She could see that he was telling her the truth on how he felt about the situation and it made her feel a little bit better, although not entirely. She still felt it was something she should have apologized for saying long ago. She knew that he wouldn't ever want her to feel guilty over it though. He only ever wanted her to be happy and free of any sort of physical or emotional pain. So Elena's stare became a look of love and appreciation for all that he had ever done for them. She placed her hands on the back of his neck and gently pulled him in for a soft kiss. Their eyes sparkled for one another as they parted and met with yet another gaze. Gabe gestured that they should catch up to the group and Elena agreed. She took his hand in hers, gave it a bit of a squeeze and together, they hurried back to their friends.


	34. Chapter 34 CALM BEFORE THE STORM

"That's all of them" Naomi announced as she was the last to disembark her vessel at the island of Fuerza, just behind Queen Teresa and Princess Kat. They were all greeted by Gervaso, who had made his final voyage from Cariza earlier that day and Paola who was eager to meet the Queen. Together, they had all successfully evacuated the kingdom and Paola had been busy setting up housing and food stations in the village.

"Your majesty!" Gervaso welcomed the royals with a bow. "Welcome to Fuerza. This is Paola. She has been in charge of the refugees and organizing food and shelter for them." Teresa turned to Paola and greeted her with a wide sincere smile.

"Paola, it is an honor to meet you. The people of Cariza are forever grateful for your generosity" Teresa told her, bowing her head to the young servant girl.

"Paola is originally from Cariza your majesty" Gervaso told the queen, a look of pride on his face as he spoke about Paola. "Until recently she was enslaved on this island but she has always showed the strength and will power of a true Carizan. She is a survivor" He continued to praise.

"Oh! I apologize young lady" Teresa said " _Your_ people will be forever grateful to you."

"Thank you so much Queen Teresa. It means a lot to hear that the people of Cariza are still my people" Paola replied, utterly honored. "I would love to show you all that we have set up and then I can escort you and Princess Katarina to your tent?"

"Yes. Thank you" Teresa agreed as she and Kat followed Paola into the village leaving Gervaso and Naomi behind at the shore.

As Gervaso watched Paola lead the queen away, the left side of his lip turned up into a grin and he tilted his head to the side, losing himself in his thoughts. Paola had a take charge, no nonsense attitude that he admired. She was also the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She carried herself as if she were equal to all the royals she had served and worked with. To Gervaso, she _was_ their equal.

Naomi stepped by his side and noticed the starry eyed look that had naturally taken over his expression. "Ha!" She laughed out loud, bringing him back from his day dream.

" _What_?!" Gervaso asked, looking at Naomi with annoyance.

"You _like_ her don't you?" Naomi teased.

"Ugh! Don't you have anything better to do? We're going to war tomorrow!" Gervaso grumbled, avoiding the question.

"Well yeah! But don't you want to tell her how you feel before leaving? You know? All that 'come back to me, I love you and can't live without you' kind of stuff?" Naomi mocked.

"Stop! She was my brother's mistress. His slave" Gervaso told her and then turned and walked towards the army camps. Naomi followed.

"Yeah. And _you_ actually love her! Did you feel that way all that time? It would explain a lot about why you hated him so much" Naomi said, continuing to push. She had hit a button with Gervaso though in mentioning his brother. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked angrily at Naomi.

"I have _a lot_ of reasons to hate my brother. He was an evil man. A tyrant." Gervaso shouted in Naomi's face but she didn't flinch. She crossed her arms and stared him down, waiting for him to admit to her that she was right. Gervaso couldn't help but respect her perseverance and it surprisingly humored him. He rolled his eyes at her. "And yes, his treatment of Paola is also one of those reasons" He confessed quickly.

Naomi's lips turned up into a victorious grin.

"Seriously though, you should talk to her. She watches you too ya know. I've seen her" Naomi told him.

"Yeah? You have" Gervaso asked, truly interested now. Naomi nodded and Gervaso became momentarily pensive as he wondered if he _should_ say something before leaving.

"So you gonna do it?" Naomi asked and Gervaso just grunted at her but also chuckled a little.

"You're a real annoying kid you know that?!" He told her.

"Eh. I've been told" Naomi laughed, not at all offended.

"You have confidence though. That's a good thing" Gervaso complimented and Naomi raised her eye brows in wonderment. Gervaso thought for a moment and then smiled at the young girl. "You're a warrior too. You don't ever give up. I'm betting that you're going to do just fine today in leading your navy into battle." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "I imagine if I ever had a daughter... she'd be a lot like you"

Naomi was surprised by his sentiment but touched. She had no snarky remark to make. She was actually speechless. Which took a lot. She returned his look of admiration and respect and just nodded in thanks, trying to hold back her emotions.

"SO! You going to rally your army or not!?" Naomi said suddenly, clearing her throat and breaking the intimate moment. "We need to get going if we want to sail into Avalor bay for a synchronized attack with Elena and Isa tomorrow."

"Of course _Captain_ Turner" Gervaso said."Just make sure your Navy is ready to go when we are"

"Aye aye" Naomi replied with a salute.

* * *

Gabe's eyes fluttered open and shut in the early morning as he rolled over in bed and reached for Elena. His hand grazed nothing but bed sheets as he found that the space was vacant. Alarmed, he quickly forced his tired eyes to wake and he shot to an upright position. Elena was _never_ awake before he was and his frantic eyes darted around the room, searching for her.

"Whoa!" Elena gasped as she startled a moment by Gabe's sudden awakening.

Gabe sighed with relief as he rested his sights on Elena sitting alone in front of a vanity in the room that they were sharing back at the palace in Cariza.

"Sorry" He told her as his heart beat began to slow back down and he allowed himself to release a big yawn. "You weren't in bed and I just thought... well I don't know what I thought .. but you not being there .. it's scary to me, that's all. When I wake up you're usually _snoring_ by my side... and you weren't this time" He gave her a goofy grin and let out a small chuckle, trying to lighten the mood and hide just how worried he had gotten over her.

Elena returned his playful look and then smiled sweetly at her guard, friend, and now love. She had always admired the fact that he never stopped looking out for her. She knew that if she ever faltered or if her plans ever failed, he would be there to catch her. Usually it was a comfort to her but on that particular morning, it just wasn't enough. Her face turned solemn as she looked back towards the vanity. The fate of the Ever Realm was in her hands and she was feeling the pressure. She and her friends had come up with a plan of attack to take back Avalor and defeat Shuriki but if they lost the battle, there would be no hope for anyone. They needed Shuriki gone and most of all, they needed her wand. Isa and Mateo had explained to Elena about the artifacts and so she knew that without all of them, there would be no stopping the dark army.

Elena stared at her own reflection, wondering what it was about her that made others follow her lead. What it was about her that made her friends and family willing to risk their lives for her. She had lost so many people she loved because of Shuriki and now every person remaining that was dear to her heart would be headed into battle to fight with her. _Including_ her younger sister.

Elena looked up as she felt Gabe's hand rest on her shoulder. She placed hers atop of it and then gripped it tight. He knew her best. He knew what she was feeling.

"You're our Princess, Elena. Soon to be Queen, _already_ a queen to some of us. You were _born_ to lead and people can see that. You're not going to fail and you're _not_ going to let anyone down and you're not going to lose any of us. Especially Isa. I promise you that one" Gabe told her with unwavering confidence for such a large vow. He meant it though. He had already felt like he failed in keeping Isabel safe once, he wasn't going to do it again.

"Gabe..." Elena whispered softly and with a bit of a sigh, touched that he would make such an offer but not wanting him to carry that burden again. "You know you can't make that sort of promise" She told him as she met his eyes, reading them the way she always had. Seeing the determination behind his statement.

"I can." Gabe told her again. He wasn't backing down. "She has Mateo with her until they get into the city. She's safe with him. Then from the moment that Migs flies them in and we meet up with them, I will not let her out of my sight. You and Mateo can go and take care of Shuriki and she and I will lay low and do what we need to do"

Elena nodded gently at his offer, there was no use arguing with him now. He wanted to prove himself, to make up for what he considered to be a failure. Elena knew that none of it was his fault but she also knew that she needed to let him take on the task that he had set for himself.

"It's still early and we have a very long day ahead of us. You _need_ your rest." Gabe ordered as he offered his hand to her, urging her to rise and go back to bed.

Elena took his hand and rose from her seat. The couple walked back over to the bed together. Elena climbed back under the covers and Gabe followed, wrapping an arm around her waist from behind and pulling her in close to him. Elena nuzzled herself against Gabe, wondering if it would be the last time she felt his body against hers, embracing her tightly. She began to think about how in a few hours they would be marching off to war together and she knew that Gabe was willing to die in order to keep her and Isabel safe. All she could do now was pray that it wouldn't come to that and savor the moment that she had with him now.

She turned her head slowly to look at him, her tear ducts beginning to swell. Her eyes squinted slightly as she fought back the tears and then finally just let go and allowed one to roll down her cheek. There was no reason to try to hide her feelings with Gabe. He was always her crutch, letting her admit her fears and show her weaknesses all while still seeing her strength and pushing her to be better.

"I love you Gabe" She voiced, more sincerely than ever before.

"Don't do that" Gabe told her "Don't act like this is our last time together" He shook his head in protest but really, he had been thinking the same exact thing. He just didn't want to make Elena more upset than she already was. She continued to stare at him though, not denying at all that that's what she was doing. He looked deeply into her eyes, unable to pull away from the force that seemed to always pull them together. The way she was looking at him, told him that she _was_ saying goodbye and that she was begging him to return her affections. He gave in to his princess. The way he always did. He swallowed hard before he spoke, overcome with Elena's beauty, her strength, and the love that she gave to those who were closest to her.

"I've loved you since the day I met you, Elena." He admitted as he caressed her cheek and guided her onto her back. As he continued to speak, he became more and more impassioned. "There is _no_ way that I'm letting this be our last time together. Saying goodbye to you is something I could _never_ do!" He pressed his lips into hers good and strong, letting her feel that he meant what he said. He was going to do everything in his power to keep them alive. Elena wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him on top of her, returning the strength of his kiss, equaling his promise. They would fight together and for one another and for the people and kingdom that they loved. Behind the main conversation of their kiss, a taste of vulnerability still existed but they pushed the thoughts aside for the moment along with all the other what ifs that came with the events that would follow that day. For now, they would simply lose themselves in each other and pretend that their actions weren't their way of saying goodbye.

* * *

"Your calculations look good Isa. We can get to the bridge at just about the same time that the ships will be hitting the harbor and hopefully Elena will have made her way through the north of Avalor by then. We'll have the city surrounded" Mateo said to the Cordoban Queen, confirming their battle plans.

"Mmmhmm" Isa mumbled as she stared out the counsel room window and watched as the Cordoban troops readied themselves on the front lawn of the palace.

"And I spoke with King Roland this morning to go over the role of the Enchancia troops. They have ships and cannons ready to battle at the river to make way for our invasion. The rest of their army will march with ours" Mateo continued and then trailed off when he noticed that Isabel was barely listening to him. "Isa? Did you hear me? This is important! This is no time to be off your game!" He scolded.

"I _know_ the battle plan Mateo!" Isa replied as she turned away from her watch and back towards her friend. Her tone sang of frustrations. "I was there at all the meetings, I was there at the briefing with King Roland, I was there for all of it. A lot of it was _my_ plan! _MY_ ideas!"

"Ok! But we are heading out in just over an hour. It's not like you to be so unfocused" Mateo told her, growing a bit concerned for the young girl.

"You're right... I _know_ that!" Isa admitted. "I just can't get the way Elena looked at me when she left yesterday out of my head. She just seemed so upset with me when I insisted that I had to go to battle _with_ my people. Just the same as she does. Do you think she's angry with me? What if something happens? To her _or_ me?! I can't lose her again and I certainly can't lose her knowing that she's mad at me! I need to see her one more time" Isa rambled before plopping herself down in her seat at the conference table.

Mateo let Isa vent a moment before sighing heavily. He felt sorry for Isabel. She was a Queen who was stuck somewhere between a child and an adult. Through her tragic experiences she had somehow been forced to skip her adolescence. She could handle ruling a kingdom. She was certainly smart enough and they all knew that. But between himself, Elena and the rest of their friends, there were still doubts about how she could handle the pressures of a grown up at such a young age.

Mateo walked over to Isa and took a seat beside her. He placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manor and let her calm down a bit as she collected her thoughts and he his own.

"Elena isn't mad at you. I promise. She just worries about you." Mateo said softly.

"Well she doesn't need to anymore. I think I've proven to everyone that I'm just as strong as she is. Why can't she see that?" Isa argued.

"She _does_ see that Isa! If she didn't see that, there is no way that we would be sitting here right now having this discussion. If she truly thought you couldn't handle yourself, she would have fought until you left with _her_ and were in a safe place until Avalor was secured. She's _proud_ of you Isabel. It was written all over her face every time you opened your mouth at that meeting and presented everyone with your brilliant ideas and strategies." Mateo reassured.

"You really think so?" Isa asked, starting to believe it.

" _Yes!"_ Mateo reiterated. "Elena loves you more than anyone else in this world. It doesn't matter how strong you are, how old you are, or how well you lead your own kingdom. She is _always_ going to worry about you. But I guarantee you, that she is _not_ angry with you. And I know that she would want you focused on the task at hand so that you can shine even more than you already have"

Isa looked down and thought about Mateo's words. "Thank you Mateo" She said sweetly as she looked back up at her friend and threw her arms around him. He reciprocated the embrace and squeezed her tightly, letting her know that he would always be there for her. They had formed such a strong bond over their experiences in Cordoba and working towards finding answers about the artifacts and dark army. Mateo had become Isa's most trusted advisor and in that moment she knew that he was right.

"Ok!" She said, with confidence. "Let's do this!"


	35. Chapter 35 BATTLE FOR AVALOR PART1

Naomi walked to the bow of her ship and looked out at the sea in front of her. The smell of the salt air filled her soul, she loved it. On the water was where she felt most at home. She was ready for the day ahead. She turned to her left and met the eyes of her parents who were aboard their own vessel. They would fight beside Naomi until the Harbor was secure and then they would be leaving to meet with Enchancia's navy to attack via the river. Scarlett Turner nodded with strength at her young daughter and shot her a wink of the eye as her lips turned up into an encouraging grin. Naomi stood just a bit taller knowing that her mother believed in her. She had always dreamed of the moment that she could captain her own fleet just as her mother had before her. Now here she was, ready to go off to battle and wanted nothing more than to make her mother proud. Naomi then looked towards her father, Daniel Turner. He was lovingly staring at her, already filled with pride. " _That's my Naomi"_ The youngest captain Turner imagined her father saying in the moment.

"Thank you" Naomi whispered, knowing it didn't matter that her parents couldn't hear her. They knew how grateful she was to them. They had raised her to be strong and independent. She feared very little and even though she had been born just a girl from the port, she walked with more confidence than most nobles. She had the spirit of her mother and the heart of her father.

"Hope you're ready for this!" Gervaso's voice sounded behind Naomi, interrupting the moment of reflection she was having.

"And what took _you_ so long? Where have you been? _You_ better be ready for this!" Naomi shot back, starting their usual banter.

"I had something I needed to do first" He replied taking his place by Naomi's side, standing shoulder to shoulder with his friend.

Naomi grinned and gave Gervaso a side eye "You talked to her didn't you? You told Paola how you feel!" She asked, giving him a nudge with her elbow.

Gervaso slyly grinned. "Yup" He confirmed and his expression told Naomi that it had gone well and he was thankful for her encouragement.

"Well Ok then" She said, happy for the both of them. She then turned towards her crew.

"Men! Weigh the anchors! Ready the sails!" She commanded and made her way to the wheel.

* * *

Elena stopped her horse and raised a hand for the Fuerza and Carizan soldiers behind her to do the same. Gabe, who had been riding by her side, pulled back as well when he had noticed her sudden halt. He turned his horse around and rode up close to Elena.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This is it" Elena responded, staring straight ahead towards the road before them. "This is the Avaloran border. I'll finally be home"

Gabe saw in Elena's eyes that she was having an emotional moment and he figured he'd let her take a moment to reflect rather than pushing her to move forward.

"You ok?" He offered.

Elena shook herself back to reality and back to the task at hand.

"Yeah" She said confidently. "Let's go!" and she continued on her way, crossing the border and heightening her awareness. They had no idea where the opposing army would be stationed throughout the kingdom.

Gabe drew his sword, thinking the same thing. He wanted to be ready for anything. Elena followed suit and grabbed her scepter and held it in the ready position.

Suddenly a quick swoosh went brushing past Elena's ear and her eyes widened as she turned her head to see a single arrow pierce a tree behind her. Gabe immediately positioned himself between Elena and the direction in which the arrow came from. His eyes searched the forest around them.

"There!" He shouted as he pointed towards a man making his way deeper into the woods.

"After him!" Elena shouted. "Prepare for battle!"

"No!" Gabe interjected. "He's probably just a scout. We need to stay on the road. He's only one man, we can't let him lure us away from our path. It could be a trap"

"You're right" Elena agreed, calming herself down. "We should send a couple of soldiers ahead of us. Scouts of our own"

Gabe agreed and called forward a few of the Fuerza warriors and two of Cariza's soldiers who knew the land to ride ahead of the rest of the army. He then called six more soldiers forward and ordered them to have shields raised and take up position in front of and to the flank of Elena.

"What's that for?" Elena asked.

"That bowman had a clear shot of you. He missed by only inches. We're not taking that chance again. You can't just parade yourself around Avalor Elena. Shuriki's soldiers obviously will not hesitate to put an arrow through your head." Gabe spoke sternly to his Queen and she knew that there would be no use arguing with him.

"Ok" She agreed and the troops continued once again, keeping their eyes focused on their surroundings.

After about another uneventful hour of trudging down the dirt road towards Avalor City, commotion began in the back of the pack. Elena turned to see arrows showering down towards her army.

"Shields up! Into formation!" She shouted.

The army immediately turned themselves towards their attackers and arrows began to come from the sides as well.

"We're surrounded!" Gabe said to Elena, adrenaline building in all of them.

The men who had rode ahead came quickly riding back.

"They've surrounded us" One of the warriors said to Elena, reaffirming what they already knew.

"How bad is it?" Elena asked.

"They blocked off the road just ahead. It would take us hours to break down the barricade that they've set up and it's the only way out. They have the higher ground up in the hills and mostly archers" The warrior explained.

"We have no choice. We have to break down the barricade" Elena concluded.

"There's too many of them. By the time it's broken down, we'll have lost the battle for sure." The warrior argued.

" _IF_ we can break it down, what are your thoughts?" Gabe asked the scout.

" _If_ we could break it down then we could ride up into the hills on either side and surprise them from behind. They don't have much in terms of a cavalry or infantry. We'd have a good shot" The warrior confirmed.

Elena looked at Gabe, she had a plan. "Stay here and hold the outer layers of defense. I'm going to take the cavalry with me". She ordered her guard who wore a concerned look on his face. She then glanced at her scepter. "I can take down that barricade myself" She assured him.

Gabe marveled at Elena's leadership as he watched her ride away, an entire army of loyal followers behind her. He then turned towards the remaining soldiers. "You heard Queen Elena! Hold your ground! Archers! Prepare to fire! Use your arrows sparingly!" He commanded, wanting to wait until the enemy released their cavalry to use their bowman but knowing that they couldn't just sit there as target practice.

"FIRE!" Gabe shouted and the archers released their arrows into the woods on all sides in hopes that it might slow down the enemy just enough.

Elena raced down the dirt road and towards the barricade as fast as she could ride. When she arrived she found a wooden structure about two stories high and at least 100 yards long, probably longer. She dismounted her horse, placed both hands on the scepter and stared down the wall that had trapped her warriors.

"Blaze!" She shouted and a blast of blue light shot out of the jewel atop her scepter, making contact with the wall and splintering a gap dead center. She then aimed slightly to the right and again yelled "BLAZE!" Another hole was made. Then to the left. "BLAZE!" Another hole. She repeated her blasts, each time shouting with more vigor than the last until she had completely bombarded the barricade and it began to crumble. She lowered her scepter, it now feeling heavy in her hands. Her breath was labored. She felt weak. She took a few steps back towards her horse and leaned on him for support.

"Are you alright Your Majesty?" Asked the leader of the Fuerza cavalry.

"Yes" Elena replied, lying to him just a bit and also to herself. This was _not_ the time to rest. This was do or die. "Clear the debris as quickly as you can, just enough so that the horses can get through and take your men over the hills and attack the enemy from the rear. I'll take care of the front lines." She then pulled herself up on her horse as the rest of her men got to work and headed past the barricade.

Elena took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to quickly gain back some energy. Her vitality at that moment was key to her plan. She rubbed her brow, placed her scepter in the sheath she had attached to her saddle and rode back to where the battle was. She didn't rush, she wanted to catch her breath but also give the calvalry some time to get over the hills.

When she returned, Elena joined Gabe who was busy giving orders and as he continued to analyze the battle as it waged on. Elena said nothing but looked around at her army. There were wounded and even some casualties already as the arrows continued to rain down on them.

"You need to take cover Elena!" Gabe shouted at her, growing frustrated with her lack of attention towards her own safety.

She glanced over at him and gave him a poised look, full of self assurance. She knew what she was doing and had no doubts about the success of her plan. She took her scepter back out, raised it high and it was then that Gabe realized what she was about to do.

"SHIELDS HIGH!" He shouted with urgency to his men and lifted his unarmed hand to block his own eyes from the radiance that was about to shine down on all of them.

"GLOW!" Elena shouted as she illuminated the sky with the blue light of her scepter's gem. "GLOW!" She repeated, holding strong.

Gabe looked towards Shuriki's army. The arrows had slowly ceased and he realized that Elena had blinded the enemy with her magic.

"CHARGE!" Gabe commanded and his infantry immediately took off towards the trees, quickly taking out the now defenseless archers. Gabe hung back along with the other commanding officers. The enemy arrows now only coming sporadically, made it easy for the Carizan archers to locate them and take them out. The infantry battled almost entirely in the woods which could only mean that they were making progress and moving forward. Gabe made sure to keep Elena in his sights, making sure she was still surrounded by her own men and protected. He could tell that she was growing weak but she fought hard. The sounds of hooves finally sounded up on the hill at the outskirts of the hill and Gabe looked up to see a horseman make his way towards the direction of the road. It was one of the Fuerza warriors. Gabe sighed with relief. The battle continued but he knew that they had succeeded. He jumped off his horse and ran to Elena. The glow was beginning to dim and Gabe saw her eyes rolls back inside her head. He reached her just in time to catch her as she limply slid out of her saddle. Gabe fell to his knees with his Queen in his arms.

"Elena? Elena!" Gabe shouted at her lifeless body. He fervently shook her by the shoulders, trying to bring her back. "Elena!" He repeated, this time choking back his emotions, fearing she had gone too far this time. He rested his head on her chest, looking and listening for signs of life. It was faint, but her breaths were there. He buried his face in her shoulder and pulled her in close, calming himself of his panic. She was alive. She'd be OK. He didn't look up until he felt her slightly squirm beneath his grasp. Her eyes quivered slightly as she forced them open and then rolled back into her head and her lids shut tight again.

"Elena? Talk to me. Please" Gabe begged.

Elena's chest rose high and she let out a slow audible breath.

" Gl...Glow..." She weakly whispered.

"No" Gabe told her in a gentle voice as he shook his head. "It's over. You did it. We've won. You can let go now"

At Gabe's words, Elena opened her hand and allowed her scepter to roll out of her palm, down her fingers and onto the ground. She forced her eyes open again and stared into Gabe's loving brown eyes and the corners of her mouth turned up into a satisfied smile. Gabe forced a kiss upon the top of her head and then helped her to sit up, keeping a hand on her back for support. Elena leaned forward and rested her head in her hands as she began to fight through the dizziness and allow herself to reawaken. She was slowly coming back.

"Your majesty! It's done. The enemy has been defeated, their remaining troops have surrendered" Announced a Fuerza officer who had rode up to the commanding couple.

"Good" Elena managed to say quietly, not yet finding her full voice, but finally able to keep her eyes open. "Tie up the enemy troops, Round up their horses and their weapons to take with us and get me a wounded and casualty count" Elena commanded.

Gabe stared at her with a bit of amusement but mostly in awe of her ability to lead even after she had been nearly breathless just moments ago.

"You are with out a doubt the strongest human being I have ever known" He laughed.

Elena beamed as broadly as her tired face would allow at the compliment. She planted her feet firmly into the ground and using Gabe as a crutch, pushed herself up to a standing position. She wavered slightly but Gabe was there with both hands on her waist to hold her steady. Despite being off balance, Elena reached for the saddle of her horse and placed a foot in the stirrup.

"Oh no!" Gabe told her, pulling her back down. "You weren't even supposed to use the scepter at all until we got into the city. Mateo told you to save your energy for the fight against Shuriki."

"I had no choice though!" Elena argued.

"I agree!" Gabe concurred. "And you saved our entire army. You're a hero. But that doesn't change the fact that right now you need all the rest that you can get. This battle was only the beginning. When we reach the city you need to be on top of your game. Until we get there, you'll ride with me"

Elena's shoulders sank at the thought of not even being able to ride on her own but she knew that Gabe was right. She could probably even close her eyes and get some sleep if she rode with him. The thought actually sounded good to her. She defeatedly rolled her eyes and gave Gabe a wry smile, satisfying him as he knew that it meant she wouldn't be arguing with him. At least in that moment.


	36. Chapter 36 BATTLE FOR AVALOR PART 2

"Ready the port side cannons!" Naomi commanded her navy as they approached Avalor's harbor, finding a small fleet of ships waiting for them. Gervaso joined Naomi at the wheel of the ship where she was preparing to turn the vessel for their first taste of confrontation.

"This is nothing" Gervaso said to her, referring to Avalor's navy.

"Yup." Naomi said confidently in reply. "We should have no problem. The army waiting for you over at the shore looks like it might be a bit more of a challenge" Naomi replied, gesturing to the hundreds of soldiers Shuriki had prepared to stop the attack.

"You just do your part and I'll do mine. _I'm_ not worried about it" Gervaso told her. And he wasn't. He knew that his warriors were more than twice as strong as any adversary they'd be faced with.

Naomi grinned as she got excited about the action. She too wasn't afraid. She was ready to get it all over with, win the day and be back in her old home at the harbor by nightfall. It might have been a bit optimistic but Naomi knew she had the best naval fleet in all of the Ever Realm along with the fiercest warriors she had ever seen.

As she turned her ships preparing to fire, Naomi took notice of her parents following her lead. They too knew that the battle of the harbor would be quick. She then turned her attentions towards her enemy, positioning themselves for battle as well. She counted their ships. They had 15 ships in their fleet to Naomi's 40. Not only that but the Norberg ships were built to maneuver much more quickly than other ships. Not surprising, Naomi was in position first.

"FIRE!" She shouted and a chorus of cannon blasts sounded out across the harbor, crashing through the front side of one of the Avaloran ships. It hadn't even had a chance to turn their canons and already it was taking on water. Naomi smiled victoriously as she watched and waited for her crew to load the next round of ammunition. She heard cannons go off from her mother's ship just behind her and watched the damage that they had done to another of Avalor's naval vessels. The other Norberg ships did the same, each plunging holes into the enemy fleet. The were able to attack before half the opposing fleet were even able to get into ready position.

"FIRE!" Naomi shouted again, finishing off the ship that was before her. The enemy crew began to abandon ship and retreat back towards the harbor.

"HA! Woo! That's one down!" Naomi announced as she nearly danced with excitement over her victory. Two more ships were going down as she did but the fight was not over. The ship that had been following the one she had just sunk was in position and cannon ready. She quickly maneuvered her ship forward so that she could get herself in position to attack first but she wasn't fast enough. Naomi gripped the wheel tight to keep herself upright as her ship shook hard from the rear being blasted with cannon balls.

"Take the wheel!" Naomi ordered her first mate as she let go, needing to take care of the damage before they began to take on water.

"No! You stay here" Gervaso told her. "I'll take care of the holes, you just get us close to the shore"

Naomi nodded to Gervaso, completely trusting that he'd get the job done. She then set her sails for the pier. They'd get there earlier than they planned but it was what they needed to do. She turned the ship towards the shore, getting a glimpse of the rest of the battle. Her parent's ship had taken out a second one and had managed to avoid any damage, Naomi expected nothing less. Some of the other Norberg ships were not so lucky (Or skilled as the Turners). A couple of ships were taking on water and going down fast. Thankfully, she still had fresh ships coming into the harbor. As long as they could get the Fuerza troops to the docks, it would all be OK.

"FIRE!" Naomi shouted as she was once again aiming her cannons towards the opposition. Again, success. "FIRE!" She shouted again quickly, not letting up. This time making sure another ship sunk to the bottom of the harbor.

"We've sunk six ships already, Captain" Naomi's first mate reported. "Make that seven" He corrected as another Avaloran ship went down in the distance.

"The hole is taken care of for now. I patched it up but it won't hold long" Gervaso reported as he returned to the deck and beside Naomi.

"Got it" Naomi told him. "Gervaso, ready your men, we're heading in now" She decided. She signaled to her mother's ship that they were going in and Scarlett passed it along down the fleet. Half of the ships joined Naomi in heading towards the docks, firing off their cannons on the way. The elder Turners remained in the Harbor and would do so until they had complete control.

As they neared the pier, Naomi looked up to the sky. She spotted Luna flying overhead, she had been keeping near during the battle, awaiting her part in the plan. Naomi waved to the jaquin that she was ready and Luna swooped down to the ship.

"The rear of your ship is _Not_ lookin' good Naomi!" Luna reported.

"Well it's a good thing this is our stop!" Naomi replied as she climbed on Luna's back. She gave Gervaso a _you got this_ nod and she and Luna soared into the sky, where Naomi would continue to lead the troops before heading to meet up with the rest of her friends. She looked to the harbor, they had lost at least two of her ships. Her heart sank for any casualties but could see that many had safely abandoned ship and joined another from the fleet. It was the cost of war and she was just thankful that they had the numbers to be victorious. The lives lost on their side would be minimal. She then observed the Fuerza troops lying out ramps to disembark the ship and storm the docks. Gervaso and his troops would be the first and two more ships were only minutes behind.

Gervaso armed himself with his shield, raised his sword and gave the order to charge. The Fuerza warriors screamed out their war cries as they immediately met Shuriki's foot soldiers. Naomi gasped at the barbaric sights of war. Sending a cannon ball splintering into the side of ship was one thing but to see the gruesome results of hand to hand sword fights was another. Blood began to pool on the piers, seeping through the cracks of each wooden plank and into the waters beneath. Men laid dead or dying on the ground as the two armies fought with all they had. More ships hit the docks and hundreds more of the Fuerza warriors came out swinging their swords in full force. Naomi finally saw the ferocity that they were so famous for. Though there were a few unlucky, mostly each of the Fuerza pushed forward, literally chopping down their enemy as they did.

Naomi spotted Gervaso. Though he was fighting along side his men, he barely looked like he was breaking a sweat. He marched on towards the city center and would eventually make his way to the palace. She checked on the progress in the harbor and saw ten of the Norberg ships sailing out and towards the river that bordered Cordoba. Her parents included. It meant that they felt the Harbor had been won and they needed to move on to their next task. This was Naomi's cue that it was her time to leave as well. She and Luna took off, leaving the battle of the Harbor and the city in good hands.

* * *

"They're not going to make a move are they?" Mateo asked a bit awkwardly in Isabel's direction. He was a little nervous as they had rode up to the bridge that connected Avalor and Cordoba as he had never actually had to use his magic in battle before. Especially not on other human beings. He was also clueless when it came to military tactics so to say he was out of his comfort zone would be a bit of an understatement. He couldn't wait to get this all over with and meet up with Elena so that they could find Shuriki and defeat her once and for all.

"Nope" Isabel replied. "They won't move until we do and we aren't going anywhere until we have our naval ships for back up" She explained referring to the stand off of sorts that they had found themselves in. When the Cordoban army had arrived at the bridge they were met by an entire regiment camped just on the other side. They weren't going to cross the bridge but they were prepared to defend the moment that the Cordobans entered Avalor territory.

Mateo took a deep breath in, filling and puffing out his cheeks before letting it out audibly. They had been sitting there staring at the soldiers that they would soon collide with. It had been nearly an hour but time felt like it had been standing still. The anticipation was getting to the young wizard. Just then, Migs flew in beside him and Mateo was a bit relieved. Migs was he and Isabel's ride away from the actual combat and towards the palace.

"So... not a lot of action happening here is there?" Migs asked.

"Not yet" Isa answered. "As soon as the ships get here, we'll do our thing and then we can be on our way. How's everyone else doing?"

"Harbor looked pretty secure. The Turners should be arriving soon. Luna has already picked up Naomi. Not exactly sure where Elena is right now but Skylar is on his way to find them. Everything is falling into place" Migs reported.

"Perfect" Isa said.

It was then that they spotted the Enchancia Naval ships sailing up the river. Isa grinned, ready to move forward and finally make her way back into Avalor, this time not in hiding. She'd be returning as herself. Born Isabel of Avalor, Current ruler of the Kingdom of Cordoba, Sister to Elena Castillo Flores the rightful heir to Avalor's thrown. She felt power and security in who she truly was, who she had become and who she felt she was meant to be.

"Hop on Princess!" Migs offered, lowering his front paws so that Isa could climb on. She did and she held on tight as Migs pushed off from the ground and into the air, flying over Isa's people. They watched her and were willing to fight and die for their queen. She inspired them to stand for all that was right in the world.

When the Avaloran army saw the ships headed their way, they were shocked. This was something that they just weren't expecting. They had assumed that the navy would keep to the harbor of the city. Panic began to show in their movements as they scrambled for a new formation, unsure of how to defend against cannon fire. The truth was, they didn't stand a chance. Enchancia's ships pulled up near the bridge and the Avaloran army tried to retreat out of their range.

Mateo stepped forward to the edge of the river bank and took out his tamborita. He shouted a spell and banged his hand on his drum wand as he aimed it towards the flowing waters. A wave swept up and out of the river and poured over onto the enemy soldiers, pushing them back or sweeping them down the river. Cannon fire immediately sounded from the small fleet of ships, barrelling through the lines of their enemy.

"Charge!" The commanding officer of the Cordoban army shouted after getting the OK from his queen and they took off over the bridge just as the water was clearing and the smoke was rising. The ships had given the Cordobans just enough room to get them all over the bridge as quickly as possible.

When they were all finally over the bridge and engaged in combat, Mateo, who had remained on the Cordoban side cast another spell, this time aimed at the bridge. The structure came crumbling down, clearing a path for the ships to continue up the river and ensuring that Cordoba would be safe from any retaliation for the time being. They needed to contain the battle in Avalor and they had done so. The ships would serve as their defenses if need be but as Mateo joined Isabel on the back of their jaquin friend, they could see that there would be little to no action on the river.

"Everyone ready?" Migs asked.

"Lets go!" Isabel answered and the trio headed towards Avalor city and more specifically, the palace.

* * *

Naomi was the first to arrive at a secret back entrance to the palace. She and Luna pried the door open and took shelter inside before they could be seen. Luckily, the passage seemed to have gone undetected during Shuriki's reign. She wasn't there long before she heard the door push open again. Naomi held her breath momentarily at the anticipation of who was coming through. She relaxed immediately when she saw Isabel peer around the door, followed by Mateo and finally Migs.

"PHEW! Thank God you two are OK!" Naomi said, letting out a sigh and hugging her friends.

"Is Elena here yet?!" Isa asked right away and anxiously. "Have you heard anything?"

"No not yet" Naomi informed her. "I haven't heard anything from her at all. I just got here moments ago. The harbor is secure and Gervaso is making good progress in the city and towards the palace."

Isa turned to Mateo, her face looking fallen with worry over Elena's safety. Mateo walked over to her and placed his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine Isa. She's surrounded by an army. And Gabe would never let anything happen to her" Mateo reassured her.

"Umm Have you ever _met_ Elena?" Isa asked "She has zero regard for her own safety! She puts herself in harm's way all the time! Why do you think Gabe gets frustrated with her all the time? She doesn't exactly have the best track record when it comes to thinking things through... what if she did something rash? What if she got hurt? What if she's..."

"Hey guys! We made it!" Announced a bubbly Elena, just in time to cease Isabel's worries and babbles.

"ELENA!" Isa shouted and ran into her sister's arms. "I was _so_ worried about you!"

" _You_ were worried about _me?!"_ Elena laughed.

"Well yeah!" Isa replied as if it were obvious "I mean, I was worried that you might have tried to do something crazy that would have put you in.."

"Danger?" Elena interrupted. "Isa you know that I would never"

"HA!" Gabe let out with little thought and Elena shot him a 'shhh' kind of look to which he replied with a sheepish and apologetic expression.

"I was fine" Elena told her sister softly. "Look, sometimes I have to put myself out there if it means keeping my people safe and that's what I did. I'm sorry if my actions worry you Isa. But now that you have your own kingdom, you'll learn that you do what you have to do and ... that's what worries me most about you being Queen Isabel. Cause I know how strong you are and how much you care about others. I know you're going to do the same thing. I know that you're going to take risks just like I do and that's ok. Because that's what is going to make you a great leader someday"

"Just like you..." Isa said as she stared lovingly in her sister's eyes, finally understanding the look on Elena's face the last time that they parted.

"I love you Isabel" Elena said sweetly but with conviction.

"I love you too Elena... _so_ much!" Isa said, a tear coming to the corner of her eye as she embraced her sister once again.

They held on tightly to one another both relieved that the other had made it off the battlefields but both knowing that the fight wasn't over and they were about to separate once again.

"We need to get moving." Mateo reminded them all. The group agreed and together hurried through the tunnels and towards Mateo's workshop.

"WHOA!" Mateo gasped as they entered his workshop. "It's completely untouched!" He was overcome with joy as he looked around at everything he had left behind, everything he thought was sure to be lost forever. He then searched around his things and finally found what he had been looking for.

"Here" He said handing a key over to Gabe. "This key is enchanted and can open any lock. You shouldn't have any trouble getting people out of the dungeons.

"Good" Gabe nodded as Mateo began to walk away. He then grabbed his friend by the arm and leaned in close so that Elena wouldn't overhear his concerns "Hey Mateo, you need to keep Elena under control with the scepter. She listens to you. If you tell her to save her energy, she'll do it"

"Ok but... If everything goes to plan, she should only need it to take out Shuriki" Mateo replied, happy to help in keeping Elena safe but a bit confused as to why Gabe was _so_ stressed over it.

"She used it today Mateo" Gabe explained, reading Mateo's face. "She used it a lot and I thought for a moment that we had lost her. She was barely breathing. And she's a fighter so of course she got right back up as soon as she came to but... I don't know how much more she has in her after what she did today. You just can't let her use up her energy before she gets to Shuriki."

"I won't. I promise" Mateo told Gabe with determination, taking some of his friend's worry away. He then turned towards Elena. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yup!" Elena answered, confidence radiating and bringing strength to the entire group. She went and stood by Mateo as Naomi Gabe and Isabel gathered together.

Elena looked at Naomi, her best friend, and nodded to her with thanks. Without Naomi, she didn't know if she could have ever gotten as far as she had. She might still be stuck on the island. Naomi returned the nod, letting Elena know that she believed in her. Elena then met the eyes of her sister. Isa and Elena finally understood each other completely. They had always been so different and now they had found common ground. They were both strong women, natural leaders and two young women who loved with all of their heart and soul. They would do everything and anything for the people that they loved and the people that they served. Unfortunately, that meant that they'd never stop worrying about the other, but they were slowly coming to terms with that. Elena's eyes then drifted to Gabe, who had his eyes on Isabel. He had meant what he said. He wasn't letting Isa out of his sights. Elena's eyes filled with fear for him as her stomach sank with an uneasy feeling. Gabe finally looked up at Elena, seeing the look in her eyes. Elena didn't have to beg him to keep her sister safe, she _knew_ that he'd give his life to do so but she _did_ silently beg him to keep himself safe too. Gabe couldn't reassure her though. All he could do was soften his eyes to her and let her know just how much he loved her. Elena tried to force a smile his way but it couldn't truthfully convey all that she was feeling.

"Good luck" Was all that Elena said as she left three people who meant more to her than anything in the world. They returned the wish and off she and Mateo went to find Shuriki.


	37. Chapter 37 BATTLE FOR AVALOR PART 3

Gabe threw his arm in the path of Isabel and Naomi, stopping them all as they came to the end of another corridor in the palace, making their way down to the dungeons. Sword drawn, he peered around the corner.

"Clear" He whispered in a commanding tone and the trio took off quietly down the hall. When they reached the end, Gabe threw his arm out and stopped the girls once again, in a protective manner..

"Let me guess..." Naomi started, growing impatient "It's clear? They've _all_ been clear Gabe! Can't we just go! There are no more guards in the palace! They're all out fighting in the city"

"No Naomi! We can't ' _just go'_!" Gabe argued with her.

"Sure we can!" Naomi told him smugly "Watch this!" and with that, she twirled past Gabe and danced around the corner "Whooooa... you'll never guess what guys!" She mocked before shouting with irritation, "IT'S CLEAR!"

Gabe too stepped around the corner. He wore a stern look as he straightened himself up, lowered his sword, crossed his arms and tapped his toe, impatiently waiting for Naomi to admit that she had been reckless. He was _not_ amused. "And what if you had turned the corner and Shuriki herself was waiting there for you?" He asked.

"Oh yeah right... Shuriki's kingdom is under attack and her very existence is being threatened, I'm sure what she's really thinking right about now is 'hey, seems like a nice time to take a stroll around the palace!'" Naomi answered with sarcasm.

"It doesn't matter what Shuriki is or isn't doing right now the point is that _you_ don't know!" Gabe retorted, growing angry now.

"Guys! Stop it! This is NO time to argue!" Isabel pleaded.

"Isa's right" Naomi admitted, they were getting distracted. "I'm sorry"

"Me too" Gabe agreed, calming down. "The entrance to the dungeons is just around that corner down there anyways."

The three friends walked until they came to an intersecting hall way and again Gabe put out his arm in front of Isa and Naomi. Naomi said nothing but simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Can we _please_ just do this my way right now?" Gabe whispered. "We're almost there, I don't want to take any chances now. I promised Elena that I would take care of Isabel and that I wouldn't let anything happen to her and "

"What?!" Isa interrupted. "Elena _still_ doesn't trust me?!"

"No!" Gabe protested "It's not like that Isa. It's just that I.. we thought that we had lost you once. We just don't want anything to happen to you again"

"Well I can take care of _myself!_ Thank you very much!" Isa declared as she defiantly walked past Gabe to make her _own_ move into the next hallway.

"INTRUDER!" Shouted someone from around the corner.

Gabe saw a look of terror come over Isa's face as she stood frozen. He instinctively leapt towards the princess, throwing himself in front of her, grabbing her as he did and pulling her down to the opposite side of the corridor entrance.

"AHHHH!" Gabe yelled out in pain as he grabbed the side of his head and watched at least three arrows fly by where he and Isabel had just been. He looked at Naomi who was still on the other side and motioned for her to stay there.

Isa's look of horror remained on her face as she lie on the ground in Gabe's arms.

"You're bleeding!" She squealed, noticing an arrow had grazed Gabe's ear but Gabe paid no attention. He rose to his feet and readied his sword as the sound of charging foot steps grew louder.

"Just stay back Isa, you're not armed at all" He told her and before he knew it there was a palace guard rounding the corner and wielding a sword in his direction. Gabe blocked it and as their swords clashed, he met the soldiers angry eyes. They were filled with determination but it was no match for Gabe's. Gabe forced the man's weapon high and before it could be swung back around, Gabe quickly thrust his own sword into his opponents abdomen. The guard dropped his sword and Gabe swiftly kicked it in Naomi's direction just as two other guards were making their attack. Naomi bent down and picked up the fallen soldier's sword and immediately found herself on defense. She was doing alright blocking but couldn't muster a counter attack. Gabe crossed swords with _his_ opponent and noticed Naomi in trouble. She was strong but she wasn't too skilled with a sword. He needed to get to her fast. He kicked the guard he was fighting away from him and sliced his sword into the man's side, sending him down to his knees. Gabe then charged Naomi's attacker, stabbing him from behind and allowing Naomi to finish him off. Suddenly a sharp pain seared through the back of Gabe's right shoulder as a blade pierced his skin. He winced before letting out a loud howl. Naomi saw that Gabe's second opponent hadn't fully gone down. He was still fighting from his knees despite bleeding profusely from his side. She stepped up and swiftly kicked the kneeling soldier in the chin. The blow whipped his head back and knocked him out. Naomi grabbed his sword before he could do anymore damage.

Everything became eerily quiet with the exception of Gabe's groans. Isa finally came forward and ran to the side of her fallen friend. She knelt down and just stared in shock at the blood dripping down his back. Gabe's breath became shallow and he felt weak. He allowed himself to fully drop down to the floor, letting his head rest face down on the tiled floor and closing his eyes.

"Naomi help me!" Isa cried "He's losing a lot of blood!"

"You need to put pressure on it!" Naomi explained as she removed her vest and held it over Gabe's wound. "Hang on Gabe! You need to stay with us" She said desperately.

"Gabe I'm so sorry!" Isa said as she sobbed next to him. "This is all my fault! I'm so sorry. I should have just listened to you. You were right. Elena was right. I _did_ need you. I _still_ need you. _Please_ stay with us Gabe!"

"uhhhhhg" Gabe groaned weakly. "I'm still here Isa" He whispered, trying to force his eyes opened. He looked up at Isabel and smiled, remembering his promise to Elena. "I'm not going anywhere" he said and summoned up as much strength as he could to move his arm and grab Isa's hand. Never having felt so much pain in all his life, his face twisted into a grimace. Still, he squeezed the young girl's hand tightly, allowing her to calm her cries. Their eyes met and Isa saw the truth in them. He wasn't about to leave her.

"Ummm do you _want_ to die?! Cause if you keep moving, you're going to bleed out! So stop it!" Naomi scolded.

Gabe let out a quick chuckle at Naomi's blunt words but the short laugh was too much for him and he winced again, squeezing his eyes shut tight before letting out a deep exhale through gritted teeth.

"See?" Naomi told him.

"We can't stay here in the middle of the hallway. It's not safe." Gabe told them.

"Shhh... I hear someone coming" Isa said in a panic. "What do we do?!"

"Quick! Hand me my sword!" Gabe ordered and Naomi shook her head 'no' and scrunched up her face at his absurd request.

"Don't be ridiculous!" She told him as she stood up, sword in her own hand and faced the direction of the sounds of lightly pattering steps. Isa stood by her side and picked up a sword as well, nervous that she might have to use it after coming so far in her healing process. Her friends had risked their lives for her though and like Elena had said, there would come a time where she would have to risk hers for the people she loved too.

The girls waited, battle ready, in anticipation of who or what was coming around the corner. They were both surprised when they saw two beady eyes nervously peak around the corner and then quickly retreat only to reveal themselves as belonging to Armando.

"PRINCESS ISABEL! NAOMI!" Shouted the Chief of the Castle as he bounded towards them, arms wide open. His joyous expression quickly faded however when he saw the bloody mess that surrounded them as well as Gabe down and injured.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We need to get to the dungeons" Naomi explained. "We need to get everyone that doesn't belong in there to safety."

"Can you help us?" Isa asked.

"Of course" Armando replied eagerly.

They wrapped up Gabe's shoulder wound and made him a sling for his arm to limit his movements. Armando helped him to his feet and Naomi was there waiting to offer him support. Gabe wrapped his good arm around her shoulders and leaned in as Naomi held his waist to steady him. He was still a little woozy from losing a lot blood so they moved slowly, but as efficiently as they could towards the dungeons.

"Those three guards are usually the only ones down here, so we should be ok" Armando explained as they walked down the stairs, finally arriving at their destination. "I don't have a key though" Armando confessed.

"No problem" Gabe told him as he took out the key Mateo had given him. "This one will get the job done"

"Great!" Armando replied. "I'll let you get to it then. Your mother is in that first cell over there"

"What?!" Gabe gasped, stunned and completely unaware that his mother had been there. "My mother is _here_?!"

"Oh... I thought you knew..." Armando said, sorry that he hadn't been more gentle in breaking the news. Gabe just shook his head that he hadn't known. "She's been here since the first day of the invasion"

"no..." he said softly, his heart breaking at the thought of his poor sweet Mama being locked up for nearly a year. "Armando, will you go let her out? Quickly? Please? I can't move too fast and even a second longer of her being there is too long"

"Of course!" Armando agreed. He took the key from Gabe and ran down towards her cell.

"Gracias Senor! Gracias!" Blanca said again and again as she stepped out of the darkness and into the dim lighting.

Gabe took his arm from around Naomi's shoulder and stood using his own strength. He slowly and mostly hunched over from his wounds, made his way towards his mother. She gasped at the sight of him and Armando had to literally catch her as she lost her breath and her footing. Tears welled up in Gabe's eyes as he looked upon the woman who had raised him.

"Mama...?" He said gently and Blanca immediately went to her son. He dropped down to his knees, partly because he couldn't take the pain anymore, partly to equal Blanca's height but mostly he was just letting go of all of his emotions. Blanca wrapped both arms around Gabe and he buried his face in her chest and just cried the way any child would when looking to their mother for comfort. She rocked him in her arms before framing his face with her hands and staring into boyish eyes.

"Let me look at that handsome face Mijo" She said with a smile, wiping away his tears.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this Mama... it's all my fault" Gabe told her, pleading for forgiveness.

"You stop that right now Gabriel!" Blanca reprimanded. " _You_ are a hero! You are _MY_ hero! You've always been a hero to me but today... you've been a hero to all these people in here _and_ to _all_ of Avalor"

Pride radiated in her eyes and though Gabe knew that there were far more brave heroes on that day than he had been, he couldn't argue with her.

"Thank you Mama" He told her and hugged her tightly once more.

"OK" Gabe finally said, gathering himself together and rising to his feet. "We need to get everyone out of here!"

Together, Naomi, Isa, Gabe and Armando freed the wrongly imprisoned citizens of Avalor. They lead them out to a nearby secret passage and found Skylar, Luna and Migs waiting for them all.

"Phew! We were starting to get worried!" Skylar greeted them. "Who's up first?!"

Gabe escorted his mother over to the jaquins and helped her climb on the best that he could.

"Go with Skylar, he's going to take you and the others somewhere safe. I'll come for you once the city is secured. I promise. I love you Mama!" Gabe told her and gave her one last kiss on the cheek before sending her on her way.

"Alright! let's go find Elena and Mateo!" Naomi announced once all the prisoners were out and safe.


	38. Chapter 38 BATTLE FOR AVALOR PART 4

Shuriki paced back and forth in front of her lavish throne. She had been watching the invasion from a palace tower and grew more and more anxious as the Norberg ships continued to flow into the harbor. Her true panic set in as she watched her own naval fleet sink down into the waters. But it wasn't until the moment the Fuerza warriors hit the shores and began to effortlessly take out her men that she accepted that she would lose the day.

"Your majesty?" Esteban addressed as he entered the room and went to his wife's side. "Perhaps it is time you look for a way out of the palace?"

Shuriki stopped her pacing and glared at Esteban, clearly not keen on his suggestion. "I will NOT run from that ... That... Girl! I will not be run off by some scrawny little princess who did nothing to earn her power. Without her magic she is nothing and she only _has_ that magic because of a mere accident!"

"This is true my queen" Esteban concurred. "However, she has allies and our forces can not stop them. We _will_ lose today"

"Where is she?" Shuriki asked, seeming to ignore Esteban's analysis of the battle.

"The scouts in the north say she was there. She took out the army at the Cariza border and single handedly blasted down our barricade" Esteban reported

Shuriki's anger faded and she became eerily calm. She turned to face Esteban and walked over to him, looking him square in the face. "How is it again that Elena even _has_ the Scepter of Light?" She asked with accusatory eyes. At first the thought of Esteban betraying her again didn't seem plausible. He liked to stay where the power was and in his older age, he didn't take many risks. That and she had been keeping a close eye on him. Or so she thought. She had no proof that Esteban had done anything treasonous but she also had no other explanation as to how the scepter had just simply disappeared one day. She began to keep closer tabs on her husband and found him to be simply going through the motions of the day. He no longer seemed to care about the power that she had gifted him He was simply dazed most of the time. He was checked out with little concern as to what his life had become. She could no longer use the promise of power or threats to control him and losing control was perhaps one of Shuriki's _only_ fears.

Esteban said nothing to her question at first. His eyes met hers but Shuriki could read neither truth nor lies within them. They were simply empty tunnels into a soul that had died long ago. Shuriki grew frustrated by what Esteban had become.

Outside of the throne room door, Mateo and Elena had finally arrived.

"Reveal" Elena whispered, holding up her scepter, wanting to see what was happening inside the room before making a move.

"No!" Mateo told her as he pushed the scepter down, breaking Elena's concentration. She looked at him confused. "Haven't you used the scepter enough today? If you're going to face off with Shuriki, you're going to need your strength. We don't need to see through the door to know that Shuriki is in there. We'll just sneak in"

"Mateo, I'll be fine. This way carries no risk of being caught" Elena argued.

"Nobody knows this palace better than you do Elena" Mateo explained. "I'm sure you know a way into the throne room where we can go unseen"

Elena thought about it for a moment and then agreed to move on. "Follow me" She said, leading him down a different hall and into the room that was adjacent to the throne room. She found a vent in the wall and knelt down by it. "Through here" She said. "I used to sneak down here when I was just a kid and listen in on official meetings that my father had. Stuff I wasn't supposed to be hearing"

Mateo was humored and a bit surprised at the thought of Elena sneaking around and going against her father's wishes but then the more he thought about it, it made sense. She wasn't necessarily a rebel but if a rule didn't make sense to her, she had no problem doing what she thought was right or what she thought was best. He smiled at the thought of young Elena secretly trying to know all she could about ruling a kingdom. He then crouched down too and followed his queen. They crawled through a vent that led them behind a curtain in the throne room. Elena carefully tiptoed to the edge of the curtain and peered around, Mateo following closely behind, trying not to make the curtain sway in any way.

"It's just Shuriki and Esteban" Elena whispered to Mateo.

"No" Mateo answered, shaking his head and gesturing to multiple guards at the doors and two standing not too far from them on either side of the thrones.

"I can take them out with my scepter and then move in on Shuriki!" Elena determined.

"That's probably not a good idea Elena" Mateo told her "You don't need to rush this. Don't waste your energy on a fight you don't need to fight. Let's just take our time and get it done _right._ "

Elena's face sunk as she knew that Mateo was right and that they'd have to wait to make a move until the guards were gone and they could get Shuriki alone.

The magical duo sat quietly and hidden, watching Shuriki and Esteban as they remained face to face in a silent stand off.

"you're no longer of any use to me Esteban" Shuriki finally stated rather blase. "Why don't you go take a seat upon your throne"

Esteban was a bit confused as to what Shuriki's intentions were but he did as she suggested anyways.

"How does it feel? To sit there? To be King?" Shuriki asked.

Esteban's eyes fell from her gaze and met the floor as he thought about it all. _Meaningless_ He thought. _Not worth nearly all that I've lost to gain this power_ He concluded _._ "It's what I always wanted" He said emotionless. It wasn't what he wanted to say but it was still a true statement.

"And you _finally_ got it Esteban" Shuriki said in a flat tone. "I would hate to see you lose it all"

"My Queen?" Esteban asked, unsure of where Shuriki was going with the conversation.

"Fatisima!" Shuriki suddenly shouted as she waved her wand in Esteban's direction. A flash of green shot Esteban in the chest, he grabbed it with both hands and slowly slid off of his throne. His eyes widened with shock and fear as Shuriki stood over him and gave him a conniving grin. He knew what she had done. It was the same spell that Shuriki had used on his Aunt and Uncle so long ago. The same spell that she had tried to use on Elena, only to be blocked by the amulet. Esteban had no such amulet to save him. He was going to die. "Now you can die having it all my dear King" Shuriki laughed.

Mateo grabbed Elena and pulled her back. Her instinct was to run after Shuriki but he knew that her emotions were too high. She wouldn't be thinking clearly and was likely to do something impulsive. She had nearly screamed when she saw Shuriki cast her deadly spell but Mateo was there to keep her in check. She buried her face in his chest, trying to contain herself. He held her tightly, there for her as always. He watched as Shuriki left the room, along with her guards.

"Go to him" Mateo gently urged his friend.

When Elena reached her cousin, tears had already begun to flow down her cheeks. She knelt by his side and slid her arm under his neck, lifting him gently into her arms. He wasn't gone just yet. He weakly turned his head towards Elena and looked into her eyes. They rapidly filled with emotion for the first time in months at the sight of her.

"Elena..." He said in a raspy voice and with all the strength that he had left. "Do not cry for me...If you knew all that I've done... I don't deserve your tears..."

Elena took a ragged breath in, knowing all too well the details of everything that he spoke of. She knew it all. But she saw the pain and sorrow in his eyes. She saw the regret and loneliness. She had seen it all before. It was the same look Victor Delgado had worn before he threw himself out of his palace window. "I know Esteban... I know everything... But I know that without _you_ I wouldn't have my scepter and without _you_ Naomi never would have found me. Without _you_ I wouldn't even be here right now. You can't change what you did in the past and you can't take back the moments that made you weak... but you took a _big_ risk Esteban. One that's cost you your life... it cost you everything..."

"No..." Esteban softly interrupted "My _family_ was everything... I know that now... It's something I learned far too late"

"It's not too late" Elena told him with conviction as she watched him slowly letting go. She wrapped both arms around him and hugged him close to her. "I forgive you Esteban. My dear cousin" Elena whispered in his ear.

Esteban closed his eyes upon hearing Elena's words. It brought a peace to him that even as he was dying knew that he still didn't deserve. "I love you Elena" He whispered in return before finally giving in to the inevitable.

Mateo gave Elena a moment but knew that they had to keep moving. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Elena knew that it was Mateo's way of telling her that they needed to go. She Laid her cousin's body back down on the ground, took one last look at him and returned to her feet to meet Mateo's comforting embrace. She dried her eyes, took a deep breath and with that, was ready to go.

* * *

Mateo and Elena ran out of the throne room and followed the direction of Shuriki's guards. They found two of them standing outside of the grand council room. Once they were in sight, Mateo cast a spell, freezing both of them in place before they could react. The pair stood in front of the door and looked in all directions to make sure all was clear.

"If there are more guards inside, I'll take care of them, you worry about Shuriki" Mateo told Elena. She agreed.

They looked to each other for encouragement one last time and shared a fierce look. They were ready. Together they kicked open the door and were instantly on the attack. Two guards reacted to their entrance and Mateo froze them the same as he did the others. Elena's focus went straight to Shuriki who looked almost pleased to finally be facing Elena. She raised her wand.

"Blaze!" Elena shouted, blasting the wand out of Shuriki's hand. Shuriki was surprised by Elena's quickness and accuracy and it was clear that she had been expecting quite a battle with the young Queen but now found herself unarmed. She dove for her wand.

"Canaza!" Mateo shouted, beating his tamborita and lifting Shuriki's wand just out of her reach. It floated over to Mateo and he grabbed it out of the air.

Elena stepped forward, never taking her scepter's aim away from her enemy. Shuriki sat helplessly on the ground but she had no fear. There was no sorrow or regret in her eyes. It made it easier for Elena whose heart usually won out over her head. There was nothing but hate inside Shuriki, there was nothing to redeem her from the evil deeds that would torture the kingdom and it's citizens for years to come.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Shuriki?" Elena said with a strong and commanding voice. _She_ was in control now.

Shuriki let out a chilling and villainous cackle. "You think you've won? You stupid girl! They're coming for you. _My_ army of darkness marches here as we speak and they will kill you all. And they answer to me. Once you are gone I will once again rule this land"

"Well then I guess I better make sure that you can't _ever_ come back" Elena stated powerfully and without any further hesitation she shouted "BLAZE!" striking Shuriki square in the chest with the scepter's beam of light, the strength of her magic sending Shuriki flying backwards and slamming her into the wall.

Mateo handed the wand over to Elena as she remained on guard and scepter ready. He then cautiously walked over to Shuriki who lie motionless on the ground. He checked her for any signs of life.

"She's dead" He confirmed but Elena kept her weapon high. She was in a state of disbelief over what she had just done. Mateo walked over to her and put his hand on the scepter, pushing it downwards, trying to coax Elena into relaxing. "She's dead" He repeated. "You did it. It's over. She's gone"

Elena finally broke out of her trance and let go of the deep breath that she had been holding onto. She met Mateo's concerned stare and her eyes lit up. A smile broke out over her face and she threw her arms around Mateo. " _We_ did it!" She shouted with glee. "All of us! Together! Lets go find where everybody else is"

Mateo agreed and they left the council room, making sure to still stay on guard. They didn't know if the palace was truly secure yet.

"Someone's coming!" Mateo announced as he heard a host of footsteps charging down a nearby hall.

Around the corner came an army of warriors. They were headed right towards Elena and Mateo who raised their weapons, ready to battle what was left of the palace guards. It only took a second for them to realize that it was the Fuerza troops, with Gervaso leading them forward.

"Queen Elena!" He greeted her, eyes lighting up with joy that she was OK.

"Prince Gervaso!" She gleefully shouted, throwing her arms around him. He was surprised by her action and at first felt a bit awkward but Elena's loving embrace warmed his heart and he gave in, squeezing her close to him before releasing her and forcing a more professional and Fuerza like expression on his face. Elena smirked at him before straightening herself up as well. "What do you have for a report from the city?" She asked.

"The city is secure your majesty as are the surrounding villages. The Cordoban army has done their part and the Norberg navy took the harbor. We have warriors dispersed throughout to clean up and hold order. Entrance of the palace is secure as well. We are working on clearing all rooms" Gervaso reported.

"Happy to say that the Council room is secure" She told him, motioning to the room behind her. "Shuriki has been defeated. Can you spare a couple of warriors to take care of the guards inside as well as her body?"

"Of course" He replied and ordered some of his men to take care of the Queen's request. "Job well done Elena." He told her proudly. "I expected nothing less"

They shared a mutual look of respect and admiration for one another and then Gervaso continued on his way checking and securing every room in the palace.

Elena and Mateo, knowing the palace was mostly taken care of, headed towards the dungeons to find the rest of their friends. As they came to the foyer they ran into Isabel and Armando.

"Isa!" Elena shouted and ran to her sister. The two embraced in their usual way and then looked upon each other and just grinned. They were thinking the same thing, feeling the same thing. Relief, joy, pride. There was no need to say anything else.

"It's done." Elena told her sister. "Shuriki is gone. We've taken back Avalor"

"I know" Isa said. "We ran into the Fuerza while they were securing the palace. And we've cleared the dungeons. We got everyone out"

"Great" Elena responded and then turned towards Armando and hugged him as well.

"I know all that you risked to help me Armando. I am indebted to you for life" She said with much love.

"You owe me nothing Princess" Armando replied. "It was my _honor_ to do what was right"

Elena then took a look around and grew concerned. She looked to her sister, "Where's Naomi and Gabe?" She asked. "Are they OK?"

"Naomi is perfectly fine" Isabel started and Elena's chest tightened when Gabe's name wasn't mentioned.

"And _Gabe_? What happened to Gabe? Where is he Isa?" Elena interrupted, now in a full on panic.

"I'm fine too Elena!" Gabe answered from behind her as he came hobbling in with Naomi by his side for support.

At the sound of his voice Elena immediately relaxed. She closed her eyes and thanked God that they had all survived. She then quickly turned around and began to run towards Naomi and Gabe. She gasped and stopped in her tracks when she saw the condition that Gabe was in.

"You are _not_ fine!" Elena scolded him as she walked over to the pair.

"It's not that bad... really" Gabe argued, trying to keep himself composed despite how weak he was feeling. "I was just... keeping a promise" He explained to Elena, staring into her eyes. He gave her a wink and she couldn't help but smile back at him. She glanced over at Isa who wore an expression that confirmed that Gabe had indeed saved her life.

"You're really something you know that?" Elena said adoringly to her most beloved guard as she took Naomi's place as his shoulder to lean on. Naomi was more than happy to take the weight of her wounded friend off of her shoulders.

Gabe did his best to shrug nonchalantly at Elena's praise but the movement of his shoulder made him wince. "I think... I just need to sit a moment..." He said, starting to feel dizzy. Elena helped lower him to the floor, continuing to hold him as his eyes slowly began to close. He had lost too much blood and his adrenaline was beginning to wear off.

"Armando? Will you find some medical help please? As quickly as you can!" Elena ordered and then turned towards Mateo, Naomi and Isa. "Help me get him to a place where he can lie down"

* * *

Elena, back in her old room, placed her scepter upon the stand in which it always sat. Happy to feel safe enough to walk around without her weapon. She wouldn't be needing it anymore for the day. In fact, she was relieved to get it out of her hands. She was starting to feel the real effects that it had brought upon her throughout the day. She definitely needed a break from it to rest and regain her energy. She stepped out into her bedroom and glanced over to her right to see Gabe, resting peacefully upon her bed. A nurse was on one side of him, frequently monitoring his vitals and Armando sat in a chair on the other side, ready to aid in any way that he could. The doctors had reassured Elena that Gabe's wound would heal just fine, it would just take some time. Still, she wanted to keep him close and make sure he got the best help available.

She then joined Naomi, Isa and Mateo who were gathered in her lounging area.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything in your notebooks Isa? We should go over them again" Elena heard Mateo ask as she approached.

"I've read them at least five times Mateo. I'm telling you, there's no answers there." Isa explained to which Mateo looked defeated. She then posed the question, "What would Ataguchu do?"

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Well apparently the chosen one has no idea what to do with these artifacts now that we have all six of them together" Naomi stated. She had been trying to listen in on the conversation as well but she wasn't fully following it all.

The girls all looked to Mateo for answers. He was their only hope for defeating the dark army.

"Princessa!" A voice called from out on the balcony and Elena lit up upon hearing the voices of her jaquin friends. She opened the doors and stepped outside to greet Skylar, Luna and Migs.

"Congratulations Princess!" Luna greeted. "Avalor is yours!"

"Thanks Luna" Elena told her. "I couldn't have done it without the three of you"

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news..." Migs began "But we can't start celebrating just yet. We just got back from scouting out the position of the spirit army"

"What did you see?" Elena needed to know.

"The dark army has reached Cariza" Skylar reported "I figure it'll be about 4 days before they reach Avalor's border"

Elena nodded at hearing the news and then stepped back inside to her friends.

"Mateo?" Elena addressed. "I'm counting on you."

Mateo gulped hard. The pressure was really on him now.

"Ok" He responded, trying to sound confident. He became very pensive for a moment and then suddenly a thought came over him. "Isa, I'm going to need your help with a few things while I do what I need to do"

"Ok... But what do _you_ need to do?" Isa inquired.

"Find Enlightenment" Mateo replied. "That's what Ataguchu would do"


	39. Chapter 39 THE DARK ARMY APPROACHES

"How's it going?" Elena hesitantly asked as she peered into the library and cautiously entered, followed by Naomi. Mateo and Isabel, who had been hard at work ever since they won back Avalor three days previously, were surrounded by mounds of books. They were stressed over finding answers and were mostly keeping to themselves, locked away in the library or in Mateo's workshop. Elena had tried to not bother them too often. Instead, she focused on working with Naomi on a plan to reorganize the city and with Gervaso about evacuating the northern Avaloran villages before the dark army arrived. Time was running out though. She had to check in on Mateo and Isabel's progress.

"Ugh" Mateo groaned as he looked up from the Codex that he continued to study. Elena looked at him with sympathy but her expression also told him she was really starting to worry about whether or not they could find the answers in time.

"That good huh?" Naomi said sarcastically. "Didn't you find... what was it that Achoo bless you called it? Enlightenment?"

Mateo just rolled his eyes and stared at Naomi unamused and a bit irritated. Mostly because he was frustrated with himself. "Ummm his name is Ataguchu! And yes, it's enlightenment. And no. I have not achieved it yet"

The three all exchanged looks of uncertainty.

"I do have good news though!" Isa interjected with a hopeful tone as she finally looked up from the Book of Magic that she had been studying.

"Oh?" Elena asked.

"So I discovered that all the magic from each artifact can be transferred into one single magical object, making THAT object able to use the full powers of all the artifacts at one time. We're thinking that we should use Mateo's tamborita!"

"Well that's GREAT!" Elena cheered.

"Well yeah..." Mateo began sounding not so positive. "The only problem is that I don't know a spell that will allow me to transfer the magic! That's what we're working on now"

"Oh." Elena replied, back to feeling a bit down trodden. "So... have you come close to Enlightenment yet?"

"Well... I don't know. I mean, I think I might have but... it just feels... weird? I guess... I don't know... I feel silly sitting there talking to ... nobody..." Mateo stuttered awkwardly.

"Seems to me that you're holding on to something Mateo" Elena told him. "You need to really concentrate. Who cares if you think it all seems silly? Obviously Ataguchu didn't think it was silly. He believed in it all right?"

"riiiiight" Mateo confirmed as he listened to Elena.

"And you believed in him right?" Elena asked.

"Yessss" Mateo answered.

"OK then!" Elena smiled happily. "Well, we all believe in _you_! You can't just give up because you're afraid of looking silly or you're afraid of failing. If you _fear_ failure you _will_ fail Mateo!"

Mateo thought about Elena's words and knew she was right. He couldn't put it off anymore.

"You're right" Mateo said and stood up, grabbing his codex to take with him. "I'll be in my workshop and I'm not coming out till I've found enlightenment!"

Mateo held his head high as he left the girls in the library and headed out to do what he had to do, a look of determination taking over.

"Lets hope he can really do this" Naomi said to Elena once Mateo was gone.

"He can!" Elena said positively. "He has to"

* * *

Mateo closed the door to his workshop and walked over to the middle of the room. He took a seat, sitting with his back straight and legs crossed. He looked at his surroundings and sighed heavily. It was filled with question as he glanced at books he had yet to read, potions that he had never finished, ancient wizarding artifacts that he didn't even know what they were. Everything in that room reminded him of how young he still was and how little he actually had learned when compared with Ataguchu, his predecessor. How had saving the Ever Realm all come down to _his_ abilities? His time to be a hero seemed to be arriving far too prematurely for his liking. Still, there was no one else. He Rose from his seated position and circled the room again, this time vanquishing every flame from every lantern as he passed by. When all was dark he stood in the silence and breathed in the stillness. He was blind to all around him but closed his eyes regardless. He felt his senses heighten as he continued to circle his workshop, reaching out to touch the books, glide his fingers across edges of the tables, grip each tamborita in his hands. He moved with grace, never once stumbling over what he could not see. He didn't need his eyes to see or know what was before him and that's when he realized that he didn't need a physical presence beside him to hear what his ancestors had to tell him. He made his way back to the center of the room, confident for the first time that he was feeling exactly the way he was supposed to be feeling. He returned to his upright seated position and began to breathe deeply and slowly like he had tried so many times before. This time though, he was fully shut off from the rest of the world. He had no distractions and no fears. He didn't hesitate to open himself up and let the spirits of the Maruvian Wizards enter his mind and fill his soul with their wisdom. The longer and deeper his breathing became the louder the sounds of it all became. Then suddenly it was as if he could hear each breath floating off into the distance, or perhaps he was floating off into the distance? This was the moment that always frightened Mateo. The moment where he knew he was about to see himself from the outside looking in. The moment that he didn't dare try to escape this time. Through closed eyes, Mateo could see a glow and he slowly lifted his lids to see himself, alone in the darkened room with a cloud of light surrounding him. His chest was rising slowly with each inhale and falling with each exhale. He didn't look silly or fearful. He looked strong and confident.

"And there you have it" a voice said to the left of him. It was the same quirky tone that had always sounded a tad too upbeat and casual for the seriousness of the conversation or for whatever lesson was being taught. It was Ataguchu.

Mateo looked to his mentor and gave an amused grin. "So this is it? Now what?" He asked.

"We'll be with you. I promise. Once the artifacts are in your hands, you will return here. Not necessarily _here_ to your workshop but _here_ to the home of your ancestors. We'll do the rest." He explained in his usual tone before becoming more serious than Mateo had ever heard. "After that... vancera la oscura a la munda espirita, fatisima"

With those words Ataguchu began to fade away and the sounds of Mateo's own breath began to return. He shut his eyes and when he opened them again he was sitting alone in the dark. He felt different though. More powerful. Perhaps Enlightenment was more than just a portal of communication to his ancestors. He curled his lip as he wondered...

"Illuminate!" He shouted with great concentration as he raised both arms, each in the direction of a torch. Flames instantly arose and lit up the room. Mateo's eyes widened at his new abilities. He had read of wizards being able to use magic without a wand or a tamborita but those wizards had been non-existent for quite some time now. He crossed his arms and stood tall, confident, and a bit in awe with himself. Not even Shuriki could do what he had just done. He felt ready to take on the evil army that she had created. An army that he felt for the first time, that he was stronger than.

* * *

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Naomi whispered to Elena, sounding bored and a bit impatient. The pair sat quietly in Elena's room as Gabe was fast asleep nearby, still resting up from his wounds and Isa was busy in her own room working on a way to help. "We just sit around here waiting for Mateo to hear voices in his head?"

"Naomi! I trust Mateo. We just have to give him time to figure things out" Elena said, defending her royal wizard.

"Annnd have you come up with a plan if he doesn't come through? Don't you think that's something we should be thinking about?" Naomi asked, feeling not nearly as confident as Elena was.. or as Elena was pretending to be for the sake of everyone. Naomi was more of a practical thinker and relying on Mateo's magical ability to speak with the dead was something she couldn't wrap her head around.

"Well..." Elena thought "Gervaso is working on evacuating the villages in the north as we speak and if worse comes to worse we just keep moving everyone south"

"That's not a permanent solution Elena and you know it" Naomi told her.

Elena hung her head. "I know Naomi it's just... we don't _have_ another solution. If Mateo can't figure this out then... we're all doomed." She said sounding defeated. She was trying to stay positive but every hour that went by without an answer diminished her spirit just a little more. "I guess... I mean we could always flee on the ships but that won't stop the army from conquering all the kingdoms to the south of us.

"Elena... maybe it's not up to _us_ to save the world..." Naomi told her friend, placing a hand on her back for comfort.

"ELENA! NAOMI! I DID IT!" Mateo shouted as he excitedly burst into the room, running over to the girls and causing Gabe to jolt up in bed.

"GABE GOAL MAKER!" Gabe shouted and then lied back down and began to snore as he drifted back to sleep. Naomi, Mateo and Elena all paused and stared at him with a baffled look.

"Uhhh... I think he's still sleeping" Elena said as she went to his side, pat his head gently, and checked to make sure his shoulder sling was still in place.

"Great! We're over here worrying about the destruction of the world and he's happily dreaming about Olaball?" Naomi voiced aloud, a bit jealous of Gabe's blissful slumber.

"Well... I think the doctors gave him some pretty strong stuff" Elena defended. "Anyways..." She said as she went to Mateo's side "you did it?!" She asked, crossing her fingers and feeling hopeful that he had found Enlightenment.

"Yup!" Mateo said with self pride. "It was AMAZING! I saw him! I saw Ataguchu! Annnnd he talked to me!"

"Are you sure you just didn't take some of the same stuff that Gabe's been taking?" Naomi asked with a bit of snark.

"Noooo Naomi" Mateo answered, trying to be patient with her remarks. "I actually did it! Elena, grab your scepter and lets go find Isa. I'm ready to do this!"

* * *

The trio of friends, along with Isa had gathered up all six of the artifacts and met in the throne room. Mateo took a seat on the floor, picked up his tamborita in one hand and the Codex Maru in the other hand. He closed his eyes and the girls watched from a short distance away as he entered into what appeared to be a trance to them. Suddenly he began to chant in a language that was foreign to Elena and Naomi but not to Isa.

"It's Maruvian" The Cordoban Queen explained to them in a whisper, trying to stay quiet as to not break Mateo's focus. She began to concentrate on his words and started to translate the spell that he spoke "The Book. The symbol of intelligence. I hereby transfer my knowledge to one all powerful object"

"I didn't know Mateo spoke Maruvian" Naomi stated.

"I don't think he does" Isa told her, fascinated by what they were witnessing. "I think... he's repeating the words of the Maruvian wizard who placed the magic in the book in the first place"

"Whoa!" Elena said, also marveling at the display in front of her. When Mateo came out of his dream like state, Elena knelt down by his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright? Do you think you did it? Was the magic transferred into your tamborita?"

Mateo took a moment to not only compose himself from his second trip to the "home" of his ancestors but to also process Elena's bombardment of questions. "Um... I think so. I don't know how to explain it. I can just... _feel_ it! Something happens to me when I reach enlightenment. It's like every time I get there, I gain more power. I'm more in tune with myself _and_ my magic!"

"But how are we going to know for _sure_?" Naomi asked.

Elena thought about it for a moment and then picked up her scepter. It gave the usual glow it always had when she touched it. She then handed it over to Mateo. "Do the scepter next" She told him. "When you're done, if the magic was transferred out of the scepter then I shouldn't be able to use it anymore right?"

It was something none of them had even thought of before. _"She's right"_ Mateo thought to himself as he took the scepter from Elena. He looked to Isa to see what she thought about it. She was nodding in regards to the conversation, confirming to Mateo that she too thought that Elena was right. Once the magic left the scepter, Elena would lose her powers.

"OK... let's try it" Mateo said and began his third journey to enlightenment as the girls backed up and gave him his space.

"The scepter. The symbol for leadership. I hereby transfer my knowledge to one all powerful object" Isa interpreted.

When Mateo was finished he stood up and walked over to Elena. He held out the scepter to her, already knowing that the magic was gone. The girls couldn't feel what he was feeling though. They needed to _see_ it. Elena slowly reached for it and then quickly gripped it in her hand and raised it in the air. "Glow!" She shouted. _Nothing_. "GLOW!" She shouted again. _Nothing._ Her shoulders sank with disappointment as she lowered the once magical staph. Part of her was hoping that it would still work for her. She met Mateo's eyes and they shared a moment of sadness as they knew their days as the magical dream team had just come to an end.

"Are you OK with this?" Mateo asked her.

"Yeah. Of course" Elena responded honestly. She knew that losing her powers in order for Mateo to gain greater strength and knowledge of his own was more than worth it. It would be selfish of her to think otherwise. "My family has ruled Avalor without magic for generations. I'm sure we all can manage. Besides, you're still the royal wizard! You're still going to serve the kingdom by my side. Avalor won't be completely without magic right?"

" _Right!_ " Mateo confirmed. "OK so... we know it's working. Lets finish this!"

Mateo continued on with the transfer of the artifacts. The wand: symbol of magic, The dagger: symbol for strength, the ring: symbol for love, and the amulet: symbol for beauty.


	40. Chapter 40 WIZARD VS DARKNESS

Mateo had spent the night in his workshop testing out his newly inherited powers. He wanted to make sure he had full control before facing off against the spirit army. At some point he had given in to exhaustion and fallen asleep curled up in front of his books and hugging his tamborita. When he finally woke up it was day 4 since they had defeated Shuriki and won back their kingdom. If they had all been right, the spirit army would be approaching Avalor at any moment.

Mateo felt ready and after he rushed to find Elena, the pair raced outside to find Skylar, Luna and Migs waiting for them. Elena jumped on Skylar and Mateo on Luna but just as they were about to take off, Isa came running after them, carrying a mirror and some sort of large contraption.

"WAIT!" She called out to her sister and royal wizard. "I'm coming with you guys!"

"Isa! What are you doing? We have to get going!" Elena exclaimed. "What _is_ all that stuff?"

"It's an invention I've been working on!" She explained. "See? It's an amplifier. I turned my old Magnaphone into it. But instead of amplifying sound, it can now amplify Mateo's spell! Meaning that we can hit MORE of the dark army spirits with just one shot!"

"Really?! That's a great idea Isa!" Mateo praised. "What is the mirror for?"

"Well if my calculations are correct, I can angle it towards the army and if you hit it just right then the mirror can deflect your spell and hit even MORE of the spirits!" Isa explained, nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

Elena sighed heavily, not really wanting her little sister to come on such a dangerous mission but finally, she agreed, knowing that she couldn't shelter Isa forever and that they could really use her. Her invention would be a huge help in ridding the land of the spirits. "Alright!" Elena told her and Isa handed the amplifier to Elena before hopping on the back of Migs with the mirror in hand and off they went, prepared to take on the darkest of armies.

* * *

The trip was quiet as they flew north towards Cariza, all not knowing what to expect, all filled to the brim with anxiety and all eager to finally put an end to threats of annihilation.

"There they are!" Elena shouted as she pointed to the dark army approaching the Avaloran border. It was her and Isa's first time seeing the spirits and the sight of human undead with their dark ragged clothing and gray colored bodies was frightening. Shock and fear took over and their expression and body language couldn't hide it. The sheer size of the army was more than Elena, Isa and even Mateo had ever imagined as well. They marched hundreds of yards wide and continued at least a mile in length.

"They've multiplied by the thousands since last I saw them!" Mateo said, his confidence slightly fading.

"Thousands against just one man...Can you _do_ this Mateo?" Elena asked.

"Yeah" Mateo confirmed. "I can do this! After all, I AM the chosen one!"

Elena and Isabel beamed at each other, proud to see how far Mateo had come. When they had met him he was awkward in nature and completely unsure of his skills. Elena had always seen something special in him though and in that present moment she _knew_ that she had been right all along. After going over their plan one last time Mateo flew down (Happy to have the advantage of being in the air) and approached the army. Elena was by his side, holding the amplifier in front of the tamborita's aim, Isa flew out across the field of spirit soldiers and analyzed where Mateo's ray of magic was going to come from and angled the mirror accordingly. She nodded to Mateo that she was ready as the spirit army began to charge at the three jaquins and their riders. They were gathering just below them and clawing towards the sky like a herd of hungry wolves. One slip from any of the jaquin riders and they would be finished , recruited into the spirit army and gone forever. Isa glanced down at them but then told herself to be brave. She held her head up high, steadied herself on the back of Migs and tightly gripped the mirror.

"a la munda espirita fatisima!" Mateo shouted, beating his tamborita, sending his magic through the amplifier and hitting the army in masses. It shot through the crowd of spirits, bounced off Isa's mirror and back into the army. Isa's invention was brilliant!

The friends all cheered as they watched the effected spirits lift from the ground and vanish into the air, making their journey back to the spirit world. Again, Mateo shouted his spell, cutting down the number of spirits that marched forward. And then again. Still though, with the exception of those that were focused on the jaquins and their riders, they marched forward.

"Even with Isa's invention, this is taking too long!" Elena said with panic as she watch the army enter the kingdom of Avalor. "Gervaso evacuated as much of the north as he could but what if they get too close before we're able to send them all back to the spirit world?"

"We just have to keep going!" Mateo said, knowing they had no other choice. Suddenly he turned quickly as he heard screams from the road behind them. There he saw a family of three standing just outside the tree line. The two women and their male child ran back into the woods where they had come from. The spirit army of course took notice as well and immediately charged towards them.

"NOOOOO!" Mateo shouted as he lifted his non tamborita wielding arm and swung it in their direction. A hurricane force flew from his extended fingers and sent trees crashing down in all directions, blocking the spirit army and allowing the family to distance themselves a bit.

"Whoa!" What was _that_!?" Isa asked as she came flying back from her previous position.

"Oh yeah...forgot to mention" Mateo shrugged coyly, "when I found enlightenment I sort of gained some new magical abilities. No big deal right?"

"Ummm _Mateo_! That is the _BIGGEST_ deal!" Elena squealed "That was amazing!"

"Uhh yeah.. But... LOOK!" Mateo shouted as he pointed towards the mass of uprooted trees. The army was making their way around the destruction and again charging the family. Mateo had merely delayed the attack.

"We have to help them!" Elena declared as she and Skylar were already on route towards the family. Mateo and Isabel followed. The army was too fast though. Skylar pushed as hard as he could to get to the family first but the spirit army reached them at the same time. Elena watched in horror as they took one of the women. The other held her child up towards Elena. Elena reached down low to grab the child's hand but she was still holding the amplifier as well. She was thrown off balance and screamed as she slipped from atop Skylar's back. Thinking fast, she dropped her sisters invention, grabbed the wing of her jaquin and dangled momentarily over the undead who were drooling for another victim.

"Hang on princessa!" Skylar urged as he increased his altitude, getting her out of the reach of the army. Luna and Mateo flew to them and together, hoisted Elena back on top of Skylar. They all hung their heads in horror and defeat as they caught a glimpse of the army devouring the poor family that just wasn't quick enough. The spirits tore the clothes off their backs and the flesh from their bones until finally the family turned cold and gray, rose from their death and began to March along side their killers.

"I thought the villages were evacuated?" Isa said, exasperated.

"We can only do so much Isa" Elena said helplessly. "We can warn them of what's coming but we can't _make_ them leave"

"So what do we do now? If there are more families that didn't leave the army is going to rip through Avalor much more quickly than we expected!" Mateo stated, growing concerned.

"We can't let them get to the city!" Elena agreed but had no plan so slow their pace. She pondered it a moment but it was Isa who spoke up first.

"The wand!" Isa shouted!

What?!" Elena and Mateo asked together, unsure of what she was getting at.

"The waaaand!" Isa said again "Shuriki's wand! They follow the wand _right_?! And _we_ have the wand _right?!"_

"Yes!" Elena shouted with excitement. "She's right! The army follows the wand! That's the whole reason they were headed to Avalor in the first place! So if we get the wand, we can lead them _away_ from Avalor, buying Mateo enough time to use his spell to send them back!"

"Isa! You're brilliant!" Mateo shouted.

"Alright then!" Elena stated, getting into full on leadership mode "Mateo, you stay here and keep using your spell to take them out little by little. Isa, I'm sorry about your invention but even without it, you can still use the mirror to hit more of the army. I'm going to head back to the palace and get the wand. I'll be back in a flash! Stay safe!" And with that, she was already on her way.

"You too!" Isa and Mateo shouted in unison. They then positioned themselves and got right back to work.

* * *

"I _hate_ just sitting here... I want to be out there helping them fight that army!" Gabe told Naomi as they sat anxiously in Elena's sitting room, dying to hear any sort of news on the progress Mateo, Isa and Elena were making. It was Gabe's first day up and out of bed and he was itching to so something, _anything._.

"Seriously!" Naomi agreed. "I want to be there with them _so_ bad! Instead I'm _here_ taking care of _YOU_!"

"Hey!" Gabe snapped at her, already feeling helpless enough without Naomi making him feel like an actual burden. "Who said I needed someone to take care of me anyway?! I am _perfectly_ capable of taking care of myself"

"Oh yeah?" Naomi asked, crossing her arms, prepared to challenge her friend. "Isn't it about time for your pain meds? Why don't you go pour yourself a glass of water so you can take them?"

Gabe snarled at Naomi a moment, glanced down at his arm pinned closely to his chest in a sling, thought about it and then decided to accept the challenge. He stood up from the couch, walked over to the bedside table that had a full water pitcher and glass on it. He picked up the pitcher with his left hand but as he began to tilt it over the glass, he began to shake. Not only was it his non dominant hand but his shoulder injury had caused him to have muscle weakness and limited movement throughout both arms. He glanced over his shoulder at Naomi who was wearing a smug grin. He wasn't going to let her win though. He bent over and grabbed the glass with his injured arm. Then contortioning his tall body down to the level of the items and keeping both glass and pitcher on the table he then tilted both towards each other (with the thought that he wouldn't have to do any lifting) and began to pour, not taking into account that his right hand had near to little grip strength. As the glass began to filled, it was too much for him to hold and it toppled over, spilling water down the front of his night shirt and pants. The shock of the cold water soaking through his clothes caused him to jolt back into an upright position. "GAHH!" He yelled in frustration as he dropped the water pitched and watched it crash down to the floor. Embarrassed And now standing in a pool of water, Gabe slowly turned himself to face Naomi, grimacing at the thought of her gloating grin.

Naomi was trying her best to keep her laughter in but when Gabe turned around to face her, she just couldn't do it.

"Haaaaaa!" She burst out, wrapping her arms around her stomache, hunching over and laughing uncontrollably.

Gabe rolled his eyes, wrung out the water from his shirt and impatiently let out a sigh as he waited for her to finish. He had nothing to say. She was right, he needed help.

"By the way... "Naomi started as she slowly ragained composure, "It was _Elena_ who said you needed looking after. She told me not to let you do anything stupid and to make sure you got plenty of rest"

"Of course she did..." Gabe laughed and shook his head slightly at the thought of Elena preparing to save the world but still taking the time to make sure that he was well cared for.

Just then the doors from the balcony flew open and a blur of the Avaloran princess ran past Naomi and into the dressing area.

"Elena?!" Gabe called out.

"Yup! Just me!" Called the princess as she scrambled to find the artifact she had come for. "Sorry can't chat! Just need the wand!" She rambled quickly as she appeared from behind the curtains, holding up Shuriki's wand. "Ok got to go! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck...?" Naomi said trailing off a bit with confusion. She looked towards Gabe who wore the same shocked and dumbfounded expression that she imagined she was wearing. They both just shrugged at each other. Knowing Elena, she probably had things mostly under control and if not, they had confidence enough in her that she would figure it all out. For now, they'd just have to continue to wait.

When Elena had arrived back at the battle front, Mateo and Isabel looked distraught. The army had gained more ground into the kingdom.

"I just can't vanquish them quick enough!" Mateo told Elena.

"Let's hope this works then!" Elena prayed. She then took out the wand and raised it high. The army's attention was immediately drawn to the object.

"Fly north Elena!" Isa shouted with urgency.

Elena obliged the request and slowly the spirits began to turn around and head towards the wand.

"It's working!" Isa cheered!

Elena was grinning from ear to ear as she looked towards her royal wizard who was also sporting a victorious look. They both knew that they had control of the army. Now all they had to do was send them back to the spirit world.

"Mateo!" Elena said, "Go ahead and Work your magic!"


	41. Chapter 41 A NEW BEGINNING

Elena, Isabel and Mateo each sat tall upon their jaquin companions as they flew back to Avalor, quiet smiles set on their faces. A new calm swept over them. No more threats, no more dictating sorceress, no more spirit army. Everything just seemed so peaceful now. They had done it. With Elena using the wand to lead the dark army away from Avalor, Mateo was able to slowly send each of the undead soldiers back to the spirit world. It had taken a while but it was done.

When the group returned to Avalor city they headed straight for the palace and landed on the balcony outside of Elena's room. The friends dismounted their jaquins and just stood together a moment. Elena looked to Mateo and took his hand and then looked to her sister and took her hand as well.

"What would I have done without the two of you?" Elena sweetly praised. Isa and Mateo smiled towards one another, knowing how hard they had worked together to come up with the answers and then they turned back towards Elena. Elena turned her full attention towards Mateo, giving his hand a gentle squeeze as she did.

"I'm _so_ proud of how far you've come Mateo." She told him, that pride shining in her eyes. "You're not just a hero to Avalor.. You're a hero to all of the _Ever Realm!_ "

Mateo shrugged modestly but met Elena's eyes and smiled in thanks of her praise.

"We would be no where without you Mateo!" Elena continued.

Mateo continued to beam at all the compliments but, after a quick thought crossed his mind, it all faded and he grew a bit somber. He looked down towards the ground, dropped his shoulders and released Elena's hand. "Yeah... I just wish my mother was alive to see it all and celebrate with us."

"She would be _so_ proud of you!" Elena reassured him and his eyes reconnected with hers. The two friends shared a comforting look, conveying all the gratitude and admiration that they had come to feel for one another. "I'm sure that where ever she is.. she's celebrating with us _right_ now."

"You're right... she _would_ be _"_ Mateo agreed, suddenly picturing Rafa De Alva looking down on him and delightfully declaring to the other angels that that was _her_ son who was the chosen one. He could see her joyful expression and hear her loudly calling out commendations his way. Something that, were she alive, probably would have embarrassed him as it had many times before. A humored smile spread across his face at the memories and Elena knew exactly what he was thinking and let out a soft giggle. The two friends wrapped their arms around one another for a warm embrace.

"We should go find Naomi and Gabe and fill them in on what happened" Mateo suggested.

Elena nodded in agreement but asked Mateo if he could go on ahead. She wanted a moment with her sister.

Elena knelt down in front of Isa, and placed her hands on her sister's shoulders. She cocked her head to one side and just stared, truly looking at the strong young woman Isabel had become. Isa raised her brows at Elena's doting stare, wondering if Elena was ever going to say anything to her. Elena just laughed at Isa's bemused expression.

"I'm going to miss you more than you'll ever know when you go back to Cordoba" Elena said, her tear ducts beginning to fill.

"Trust me Elena, I know... cause I'll be missing you just the same" Isa replied and a single tear dropped from one eye as she sniffled slightly. Elena brushed her thumb over Isa's cheek, wiping away the tear.

"Promise me that no matter how busy we get, we'll always visit each other? And often?" Elena asked as she too began to cry.

"Elena! A trip to Cordoba only takes a day! It's not like we're going to be oceans apart!" Isa laughed.

"Still! You need to promise me" Elena insisted and Isabel grinned and agreed that of course she would.

"Ummm... Elena?" Isa asked, a bit nervous as to how Elena was going to react to what she had to say next. Elena appeared a bit concerned with Isa's hesitance and urged her to continue. "So... when I go back to Cordoba as Queen... I'm going to be appointing a counsel, just as you had here and well... Mateo has already agreed to come back with me."

Elena said nothing at first. She was too taken aback. She quietly stood to her feet as she thought about Mateo leaving Avalor.

"It's just for a short time... not necessarily forever!" Isa quickly added, trying to put Elena at ease. "And Mateo can come back here anytime. Like I said, it's not too far... there's no reason that he can't serve both kingdoms"

Elena nodded slowly but she wasn't completely focused. She was a little in shock. She had never imagined Avalor without Mateo. He had been the one to help free her from the amulet and he'd been by her side as not just her royal wizard, but as her friend, teaching her how to channel and use the magic inside of herself. He'd also always been there for Isabel though and at this time in their lives, Isa needed him more. Plus, having Mateo there to look after Isa would make Elena feel a bit better about having her sister so far away.

"yeah. You're right" Elena finally said and this time gave a firm nod of approval. "You need someone with you that you can completely trust and he'll help you make the right decisions."

"Thanks Elena! And you'll be OK here. You'll still have Naomi and Gabe and I don't think you really need a counsel anymore anyways... You've more than proven yourself as Queen!" Isa told Elena, warm esteem glistening in her eyes. Elena was not just her sister, she was her hero. Isa wanted nothing more than to be the sort of leader that Elena already was. She wished that Elena could be by her side every step of the way but she also knew that in order to truly soar, she would need to step out of Elena's shadow and do it on her own.

Isa ran off after Mateo and the others. He was going to be happy to know that Elena was OK with him leaving Avalor as well.

Elena watched her sister run off, looking so youthful in that moment. Elena knew though that it was time to let go. Isabel _was_ still young but the things that she had seen and done made her grow up far beyond her years. She would never again go back to the innocence of childhood. The only thing for her to do now was keep moving forward towards her future.

Elena then turned around and walked over to the balcony's rail. She placed her hands on it and stood tall and regal as she looked out over her kingdom. _Her_ kingdom. It was all hers now and it wasn't something that she had just inherited anymore. She had _earned_ the right to rule and govern Avalor. She had made the most dehumanizing sacrifices and lost herself along the way but throughout it all, there were people who believed in her. Even when she had felt as if all hope were gone, there had always been people willing to fight for her and with her. She was _meant_ to be a leader and others saw that in her, she truly saw it in herself now. She closed her eyes, feeling the breeze that came in from the harbor and the took in the familiar smell of the salt air.

She was too busy breathing in the moment to hear or see him coming but when she felt a hand rest upon and grasp her shoulder, she knew exactly who it was. She knew that touch all too well.

"Elena?" Gabe questioned softly, unsure if she was ready for company.

"This is all mine now" Elena sighed happily. She placed her hand on top of Gabe's and squeezed it. It was invitation enough for Gabe. He slid his hand off of Elena's shoulder and wrapped his arm around Elena's waist, hugging her tightly against him as he stared off into the distance alongside her. He leaned in and skimmed his lips across her neck. Elena grinned at the way the slight chill of pleasure put her at ease. It never mattered how far from Avalor they were, when she was in Gabe's arms, she always felt at home. Now, she truly was.

"Elena Castillo Flores" Gabe whispered in her ear "Queen of Avalor"

"Mmmm... I like the sound of that!" Elena giggled. "You really think I'm ready to crown myself as Queen though?"

Gabe let out a loud belly laugh. "Are you _kidding_ me? You've been arguing that you were ready from the moment you stepped out of that amulet and now that you've somehow brought all these kingdoms together, _all_ of which were willing to fight for _you ,_ defeated Shuriki for the _second_ time and banished a spirit army out of the Ever Realm... _now_ you're going to question it?"

Elena laughed as well. "Yeah... I guess that does sound a little ridiculous" She turned around to face the man who had stood by her through it all. Gabe nodded in agreement as he stared into Elena's lively eyes. Holding his loving gaze, Elena wrapped her arms around Gabe's shoulders, remaining attentive to his wound, and gently folded her hands together, letting them rest on his neck.

"You did it Elena. It was so long ago now... but when we were first stranded on that island you vowed to do whatever it took to get back to Avalor and win back your throne. You _did_ it!" Gabe repeated in an incredulous tone, letting the wonder of her accomplishments set in.

"I _did_ didn't I?" Elena stated, eyes sparkling in a way that Gabe had never seen before. She wore the look of pure confidence as she had in the past but this time she wore it without the naivete of youth. she wore it with experience and with wisdom. She wore it well.

"I always knew you would find a way" Gabe told her, evident sincerity in his voice. He pulled Elena's hips into his own and rested his forehead on hers. "Things got kind of dark there for awhile but... I _never_ doubted you... not even for a second"

Gabe's eyes lingered on Elena's, silently relaying his love for her as they had so often done over the years. The prevalence was of little matter though, the look took Elena's breath away every time. Her heart would always stop and skip a beat and she couldn't imagine that feeling of enchantment ever ending. Gabe brushed himself against Elena's cheek on his way to meet her lips with his own. He kissed his Queen with the most gentle touch. Elena closed her eyes and let Gabe do the work for a moment before returning the gesture.

"Whoa!" Interrupted a shocked voice from behind them. It was Naomi. "Whoa whoa whoa!" She continued to repeat as she watched Gabe and Elena slowly pull away from each other's embrace, sporting slightly sheepish grins, as they had not yet mentioned to any of their friends about their relationship. It just didn't seem all that important given the impending doom of the world.

Naomi, with Mateo and Isa now also beside her and all with dropped jaws, continued to wonder aloud about what was going on "When did _this_ happen?!" She asked, flailing her arms in the couple's direction. "I mean... yeah... we all kinda _knew_ it would eventually happen but I mean... when did this _actually_ happen?!"

Standing side by side with his Queen, Gabe wrapped his uninjured arm around Elena's waist and she reciprocated the move. They looked at one another, remembering the long, emotional journey that they had traveled together. The ups and downs of decisions and sacrifices that lead them back to Avalor. They then turned back towards their friends and just shrugged, not even knowing where they could begin.

"It's a looooong loooong story" Elena finally replied, sounding exasperated at just the _thought_ of telling it. The five friends all shared a short chuckle as they wrapped their arms around each other, closing themselves off into a tight huddle, each of them knowing that they _all_ had long stories of their own to relay. Stories of struggle, death and loss, breakdowns and hopelessness. But also stories about strength, determination, fearlessness, leadership, and valor.

"So now what?" Naomi asked as they broke their circle.

Elena looked to Mateo and Isabel who she knew would be off on their own path soon. Then to Gabe, who would remain by her side as always, as her guard, her love, and her purest supporter. Then she looked to Naomi, the girl with the biggest heart and even bigger mouth (in the best possible way). Elena had always relied on her open and honest approach to everything. Naomi never held back her thoughts or feelings.

"I become Queen of Avalor I guess" Elena answered with an awkward grin. There was no one there to tell her otherwise, all that was left of her grand counsel was Naomi, it seemed as if it were time for her to rule the kingdom on her own. "You'll stay here with me of course won't you? As my royal advisor?"

Naomi became overwhelmed with the love she had for her best friend. She was honored that Elena would offer her such a position. " _Me_? You're sure? Maybe you should offer it to someone with more experience?"

" _No_ way!" Elena replied quickly. "Who would I find with more experience than you? You've served on my counsel for two years, always giving me sound and reliable advice, you were able to convince the Queen of Norberg to send her ships to an unknown island just to save me, you then _led_ that world famous navy into battle for me not once but twice, each time proving you are a skilled commander... Naomi... there is _no one_ who deserves the position more than you do and there is _no one_ else that I would _want_ to have it! You're it... and I won't take no for an answer!"

Naomi laughed at Elena's persistence before squeezing her friend extra tight as she happily accepted.

The five companions again took a moment and each looked to the other. They had a bond that was unbreakable. No matter where their lives led them next, they would always be connected to each other. Against all odds, they had survived and each made their way back home. There was so much love in that small circle. They were no longer just friends, they were family.

* * *

"I give you... Queen Elena Castillo Flores!" Armando announced as a newly crowned Elena sat upon her throne looking towards a crowd of Avaloran citizens who had come out to see her receive her title. The sound of the crowd's ovation engulfed Elena with warm feelings and filled her with pride to be in the position that she was in. She scanned the crowd, first looking to her right where Naomi, Mateo, Gabe and Isabel were watching. Her eyes then met those of Professor Mendoza who was standing front and center. She and Elena had come together earlier in the day and Elena flooded the professor with praise and as much gratitude that she could muster and then some for all that she had done for Isabel. Moving along, Elena spotted Gabe's parents. Their eyes were locked on their son and Elena noticed that they held each other just a little bit closer than they had before, clearly never wanting to be separated again. Their love for each other and for Gabe was obvious. Gabe was lucky to have been able to grow up seeing what real love was supposed to be like and Elena couldn't help but get a little excited about what a future with him would hold. She caught a glimpse of Skylar, Luna and Migs hovering in the back of the room and frowned slightly at their situation. They were all that was left of their kind now. They had lost everything yet, they remained loyal to Elena at all times. They kept their promise and upheld their duties to protect Avalor. Elena marveled at their unyielding spirit. She finally settled on the dignitaries that stood to her left. The leaders of the kingdoms that had come to her aid and rallied for her. _They_ were the true heroes to Elena. She stood up and took a few steps forward, ready to address her people.

"Thank you!" Elena spoke out to the crowd and their applause slowly became sporadic before it finally came to a halt. "Thank you everyone. It is an honor, a privilege and quite frankly a miracle to be standing here before all of you today. I'm proud to be able to call myself the leader of this great kingdom whose people have survived far too much tyranny, were forced into disparity and who were near annihilation. Still, the people of our nation remained strong and true. There were those of you who took risks far greater than I could ever ask or expect and too many ended up making the ultimate sacrifice in the name freedom. All of you standing before me today gave your unwavering support and never let hope fade into the shadows of darkness. It is YOU, my fellow Avalorans, who deserve praise and applause on this day"

The crowd erupted into cheers at Elena's words and she softly smiled at the people who were all willingly united. She was overwhelmed by their respect and by their loyalty.

"There are a few very special individuals here today that I would like to specifically honor. For every good leader must acknowledge that in order for their people to thrive, they can not rule in isolationism. We must support one another in times of struggle but also in times of peace for we are all of one race. Avalor would be non-existent if it weren't for the incredible friendships that we have formed with our neighboring kingdoms. It is because of their bravery, their willingness to stand up and fight for good over evil and their belief in us as a people and myself as a leader that we were able to overthrow dictatorship. And it is for those reasons that I'd like to invite the leaders ,or representatives, from the kingdoms of Cordoba, Enchancia, Norberg, Cariza and or course, Fuerza to please stand before me at this time"

The crowd again showed their gratitude but this time with a more controlled and respectful applause rather than wild cheers. Isabel, Queen Teresa, King Roland, and The Turner's all stepped forward. Elena noticed that Gervaso remained where he was. She walked over to him and looked up into his eyes.

"Would you please join the other leaders... _King_ Gervaso?" She said sweetly. He looked down at her a bit skeptical at first, she had never officially turned the crown over to him.

"So this is it then? The end of our bargain?" He asked.

"You help me take back Avalor and I hand Fuerza over to you" Elena confirmed with a nod. "This is it. We're even. We no longer owe each other anything"

Gervaso's seemingly ever serious expression faded and he gave Elena a heartwarming smile, making the large warrior appear to be nothing more than a cuddly teddy bear. "We owe each _everything_. But I think... That a life time of friendship between our kingdoms will be more than enough to pay the debt" He offered as he held out his hand. Elena agreed and shook on it, officially denouncig herself as Queen of the Fuerza people and securing Avalor an incredibly strong and trustworthy ally. Gervaso then followed Elena back over to the other leaders and joined them. Elena once again took her place at center stage and had Armando roll out a tray that displayed each of the six Maruvian artifacts that were used to give Mateo his ability to defeat the spirits.

"As strong as our allies are in the present day, our strongest ally throughout this battle was always the Maruvians. An ancient people who prematurely left this world. But they knew that one day the people who would come to settle this land would be threatened by darkness once again. They cared enough about the _human race_ to leave us survival tools. These tools, when combined _as one_ gave us more strength and power than they possessed individually. The Maruvians also knew to spread them out across the lands, predicting that every kingdom would need to come together _as one_. These artifacts represent our bonds. They represent the diversity of people, culture, and kingdoms all uniting _as one_ for a common cause. They prove to us that we are stronger when we stand together. Well, these artifacts no longer possess the magic left to us by the Maruvians but it would be a great honor if they could be accepted as gifts... to each of the kingdoms that stood together _as one_ and fought for Avalor."

Elena picked up the Amulet of Avalor and approached King Roland.

"King Roland, this Amulet and I have a long history. It brings back so many memories of my family, of my worst years trapped inside and of course of your daughter, Princess Sofia. This amulet is beautiful but it is nothing compared to the beauty of Sofia's heart. She was willing to come to my aid, not even knowing who I was but simply knowing that I needed help. The people of Enchancia embody all that is good and beautiful in this world. May Sofia always keep this amulet close to her heart. Thank you King Roland"

She then picked up the Ruby Ring and stood before the Turners.

"Captain Turner and Captain Turner. This ring was used for generations by the royal family of Cordoba as a wedding ring. It represents love. I can think of no two people who better embody the meaning of love. Love for each other, for your family, your friends. Love for your home country of Norberg and the love that you have come to have for Avalor. Where ever your ships may bring you, may you wear this ring and spread that same love that gave you the strength to fight for us."

Elena embraced the Turners and then returned to the tray and picked up Shuriki's wand. She stood in front of Queen Teresa.

"Queen Teresa. It was in Cariza that Shuriki began her return. She split and tore your kingdom apart and ravished what was left. What you all went through was devastating and it will take a lot of hard work and time to rebuild. But you _will_ rebuild and you will be stronger than ever. This wand belonged to Shuriki. May you look at it and be reminded that you and your people were stronger than it. Cariza was won back without magic or sorcery and it will be rebuilt without magic. Avalor will be with you every step of the way."

Next was the dagger. She stood before Gervaso.

"King Gervaso. This artifact was the only weapon. It is the only one that without magic can still be used in battle. It takes strength to use it and it also takes strength to know when you don't _need_ to use it. The people of Fuerza are the epitome of what it means to be strong. I am _proud_ to have been able to call myself their Queen and _proud_ to have had the opportunity to lead them into battle. Use the dagger if you must but remember the way your father ruled. Firmly but without violence. I know you will do great things and fulfill your father's dreams of bringing Fuerza together with the rest of the world"

Elena then picked up the Codex Maru and hugged it closely to her chest. She took a brief moment for herself, knowing this was going to be the hardest to give away. She stood in front of Isabel as well as Mateo.

"Queen Isabel" She addressed formally, the sound of speaking her sister's title eliciting an abundance of emotion. She choked up a bit and just stared at Isabel with love and the highest esteem. Once she was able to compose herself, she continued "There is no artifact more fitting for you to take back to Cordoba than a book. A symbol for intelligence, knowledge, your eagerness to learn." Elena then playfully glanced towards Mateo before giggling a moment and adding "Plus, the codex is still filled with ancient Maruvian spells and history. Mateo will need it while he serves as your royal wizard." Mateo chuckled a bit too and was thankful to remain the keeper of the Codex. Of course he would get to keep the Codex! Elena then turned back to Isa, both girls trying to remained poised. "You are so wise Isa and Cordoba will no doubt thrive under your rule" Elena finished as she handed the book over to Mateo and then embraced her sister.

Finally Elena picked up the scepter and addressed all who were in attendance.

"The scepter will remain here in Avalor. I can no longer channel any magic through it but that doesn't matter. The scepter has been in my family for generations, no one ever knowing it's capabilities. This scepter represented leadership. Since I received this scepter three years ago I've been trying to learn about being a strong leader, like my father was before me and like his parents were before him. It wasn't until I saw all of you and your willingness to fight for me and to follow me that I realized what being a leader truly meant. You didn't follow me because of my name, or my army, or the fact that I could manipulate light with my scepter. You followed me because you believed in me. You could all see something within me that I didn't even know I had. True leaders don't use power, intimidation or magic. They use their hearts, they use love, they do what is best for all, not just what will benefit themselves. You all believed in me. You believed that I would stand up for what is right and for what is good in this world. This scepter will remind me everyday that _because_ you all put your faith in me, that I can _not_ let you down and I _will_ not ever stop trying to be the best leader for not just Avalor but for our neighbors, our allies, our _friends._ Today... I declare that we will no longer play the vicious game of thrones that had hurt us all. Today... we are _forever_ bonded!"

With that last statement, Elena lifted her scepter high, closed her eyes as she listened to the celebratory roar of her people and just... smiled.

THE END


End file.
